Luna de Plata
by kurosakiami01
Summary: Remus Lupin tiene tres mejores amigos. Ellos lo aceptaron, a pesar de su condición, y lo han acompañado y apoyado siempre. Pero un incidente interrumpe el fluir constante de sus vidas, haciendo que los sentimientos del joven licántropo cambiaran la forma que tenía de ver el mundo. Atención: SLASH.
1. El primer granito de arena

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Resumen: **Remus Lupin tiene tres mejores amigos. Ellos lo aceptaron, a pesar de su condición, y lo han acompañado siempre. Pero un incidente interrumpe el constante flujo de sus vidas, haciendo que los sentimientos del joven licántropo cambiaran la forma que tenía de ver el mundo.

**Advertencia**: Slash. Relación chico/chico. Si eres homofóbico, abstente de leer. Si sientes curiosidad, pues ¡bienvenido! No es demasiado fuerte, así que si recién te encuentras ingresando a este mundo, puede que te guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, excepto aquellos que no reconozcan, pertenecen exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling. La historia sí es completamente mía.

**Comentario:** Bueno, soy nueva por aquí, así que me estoy adaptando al formato de fanfiction, por lo que no sería raro que cambie el formato de las cosas cada dos por tres, hasta que le agarre la mano. Igual, me encantaría que me dejaran sus opiniones con respecto al fic :) Sería una gran ayuda. No duden en criticar si encuentran algo mal, y no olviden hacerme saber si creen que estoy desviando la personalidad de alguno de los personajes cannon. Sin más que agregar, ¡disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**EL PRIMER GRANITO DE ARENA**

—¿No es hermosa? —preguntó James, con la vista muy lejos de la Snitch que liberaba y atrapaba en modo automático.

Remus levantó los ojos del pasaje que estaba leyendo, y siguió la línea de visión del muchacho. Al final, pudo encontrar a Lily Evans. Lily era una Gryffindor de quinto año, al igual que ellos, que compartía con Remus sus deberes de Prefecto. En ese momento bajaba las escaleras que llevaban hacia el lago, donde estaban ellos. Su cabello, largo y de un rojo fuego, bailaba con el viento. Desde esa distancia, los ojos verdes, brillantes e inteligentes de la muchacha no podían apreciarse.

—Lo es —afirmó, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Que James hablara de Lily no era novedad alguna. Desde la finalización del curso anterior, estaba embobado con ella.

Su amigo lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿No te gustará, verdad, Lunático? —la sospecha impregnaba su voz, pero a Lupin no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Aquella reacción también resultaba de lo más normal—. Porque no pienso dejártela, no me importa que seas mi amigo.

—No, James. Lily es toda tuya —respondió, casi en un suspiro, mientras dejaba rodar los ojos, antes de volver a sumergirse en el libro que estaba leyendo.

En realidad, en un principio, ella sí había llamado su atención. Pero cuando se enteró de que James estaba enamorado de ella, desistió. Y habría desistido de todas maneras, porque pronto se dio cuenta que el interés que sentía por la muchacha no se asemejaba en nada al amor que su amigo le profesaba. En realidad, lo que Remus veía en Lily era una amiga.

Eran mediados de octubre. Las clases iban bien. Había sido una sorpresa para varios el que Remus hubiera sido nombrado Prefecto, debido a la cantidad de problemas que traían los cabecillas de su grupo. Pero para otros, había resultado algo más que obvio. Sus tres mejores amigos no parecieron sorprendidos en lo más mínimo al recibir la noticia. En realidad, le pasaron los brazos por encima de los hombros y dijeron: "¡Ya era hora!".

Volvió a concentrarse en su lectura de Artimancia. Le parecía una materia interesante, pero no le gustaba tanto como Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¡Peter! ¡Sirius! —exclamó entonces James, lo que provocó que a Lupin le diera un vuelco en el estómago—. ¡Por aquí! —gritó, haciendo señas con las manos, y dejando escapar tontamente la Snitch—. ¡Oh!

El chico de anteojos corrió unos pasos, pegó un gran salto y atrapó la huidiza pelotita con alas. En seguida, se giró con una gran sonrisa y aspecto ganador hacia donde segundos antes estaba Lily. Hizo un mohín cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba allí.

Regresó con paso lento hacia donde Remus lo miraba divertido, Sirius se desternillaba de la risa, y Peter no sabía si reír o no.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, molesto y con mirada amenazante.

—¡Eso fue ridículo! —respondió Sirius, lagrimeando—. Tienes que agradecer el que ella no te haya visto montando semejante espectáculo.

—Cállate —le espetó, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color sonrosado.

James ignoró a Sirius y se dirigió a Peter, que sostenía un pergamino y parecía a punto de entrar en crisis.

—¿Cómo les fue con el castigo? —Sirius entonces dirigió la vista a Remus, que le hablaba desde donde estaba sentado en el césped. Cambió la cara, dejando asomar una mueca de disgusto.

—McGonagall ha insistido en que tendremos que pasar dos horas por día completas ayudando a Madam Pince a acomodar los libros en sus estantes, durante toda la semana —informó con mal gesto.

—Bueno, tú te lo mereces —respondió Remus, encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Sirius le dedicó una mirada furibunda—. Es decir, ¿quién te manda a prender una bengala en la biblioteca, sólo para molestar a Snape? —le recriminó, cerrando el libro por un momento—. Entiendo que hayas sido castigado. Quien me da pena es el pobre Peter, ¿por qué lo tuviste que meter en tu lío?

—Él estaba de acuerdo —dijo, enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos.

Remus negó con la cabeza, y luego volvió a meterse en su libro. No importaba que Sirius dijera que Peter estaba de acuerdo con su idea. El pequeño Peter no diría_ no_ a ninguna petición de sus dos héroes, por más que estuviera asustado o creyera que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto. Tanto así se dejaba influir por ese par.

—Se acerca Halloween —comentó Sirius al rato, rompiendo el silencio.

_—Mh…_

Estaba en una parte muy interesante de la lectura, por lo que no hacía caso de lo que le estaba diciendo el muchacho.

James en ese momento estaba ocupado dándole consejos a Peter sobre su trabajo de Transformaciones, que aún no había terminado, y debía presentar esa tarde.

De repente, sus ojos dejaron de ver letras y pasaron a ver el pasto. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Levantó la vista, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Deberías ir a hablar con esas chicas —le recomendó, sosteniendo el libro que acababa de arrebatar a Remus bajo el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la mano derecha señalaba a un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw. Al notar que Sirius las miraba, lanzaron un gritito y se largaron a reír.

—¿Por qué debería? —miraba al grupito alborotado.

—¿Por qué? —repitió el chico, con una nota de exasperación en la voz—. Porque les interesas, y necesitas una pareja para el baile de Halloween, ¿lo olvidas? —Remus volvió la mirada a Sirius, con una obvia expresión de incomprensión—. ¡Vamos, Lunático! Sal un poco de atrás de tus libros y consíguete una novia —le instó, de manera amistosa.

—Esas chicas no me miran a _mí_ —dijo, empequeñeciendo los ojos y estirando la mano hacia Sirius, con la palma hacia arriba—. Devuélveme mi libro.

—No —canturreó, con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras escondía el volumen tras su espalda—. Y sí te miran a ti, ve y salúdalas.

Remus lo miró fijamente, muy serio. Aún tenía la mano extendida en dirección a Sirius, y éste lo miraba con una mueca burlona, apretando los labios para evitar reírse.

—Esas chicas te miran a _ti_, no a mí —dijo con la misma seriedad que su cara reflejaba—. Así que devuélveme mi libro.

Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada, divertido ante la actitud de Remus. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se mostraban triunfantes.

—No me importa si esas chicas me miran a mí o no —murmuró, mientras le devolvía el libro al licántropo—. Pero soy feliz ahora que tú me miraste.

Lupin levantó la vista con una sacudida, sobresaltado.

—¿Qué? — ¿qué había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Nada.

Remus despertó sobresaltado.

Respiraba agitadamente. Miró a su alrededor sin ver nada. ¿Qué sucedía? Respiró lentamente, buscando relajarse.

Estaba oscuro, porque debía ser cerca de las tres de la mañana. A medida que iba observando con más detalle la habitación, iba reconociendo las sutiles formas de las camas con doseles que allí se encontraban. Un sonoro ronquido a su izquierda le indicó que James dormía profundamente.

Qué tonto.

Había sido sólo un sueño.

Mas que un sueño, un recuerdo.

Pero, ¿por qué recordaba eso ahora?

Había pasado un año desde aquel suceso. Ya no estaba en quinto año, sino en sexto. Y desde el momento que aquello sucedió, había olvidado la conversación, tachándola de poco importante. Es decir, seguramente había escuchado mal. No tenía el más mínimo sentido que Sirius le hubiera dicho algo como eso. Además, dos días después, él mismo estaba saliendo con una de aquellas chicas de Ravenclaw.

Claro que sí. Sirius, el ligón. Desde que había cumplido los quince años, no pasaba mucho tiempo estando soltero. Aunque no conservaba la misma novia mucho tiempo. Mujeriego.

Remus sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, con violencia. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Se mordió el labio, avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Qué podía importarle a él si Sirius estaba rodeado de admiradoras? No era como si pudiera evitarlo. Casi todas las chicas alrededor del castillo estaban de acuerdo en que era muy guapo.

Y lo era. Alto, bien fornido y con su oscuro cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos de manera natural, Sirius no podía ser catalogado como alguien insulso, o como uno más del montón. Incluso su aire altivo y elegante, o sus niñerías ocasionales con sus amigos, resultaban atractivos.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, y se giró en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, intentando no pensar.

¿Por qué había tenido que recordar aquella escena?

Al día siguiente, tuvo su respuesta colgada en el tablón de anuncios en la Sala Común. Se había programado un baile para la noche de Halloween, luego de la salida a Hogsmeade.

—¡Evans! —exclamó a sus espaldas una voz conocida—. ¡Vamos, Evans!

—Eres más que irritante, Potter —respondió molesta Lily—. Ya te dije que ni en un millón de años iría contigo a un baile, ¡mucho menos salir! —la severa mirada que le dedicó podría haber hecho retroceder a cualquiera, pero James era más terco que un buey.

—¡Te la pasarás bien, ya lo verás! —insistió—. ¡Ve al baile conmigo!

—No —repitió, tratando de mantenerse en sus casillas, y luego desapareció por el orificio del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¡Evans! —James salió justo detrás, y sus palabras dejaron de escucharse.

Remus se contuvo de reír. Su amigo no había hecho ningún tipo de progreso desde el episodio que había recordado esa noche. Si era posible, las cosas estaban peor desde lo ocurrido a Snape cuando terminaban de rendir la MHB de Defensa el año anterior.

—Nunca cambian, ¿verdad? —comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Sirius tenía aspecto de recién levantado, aunque una sonrisa en su rostro indicaba que había visto la escena—. Te digo, esos dos terminarán juntos tarde o temprano —aseguró como si nada, y luego volteó a leer el anuncio.

Lupin, cuyo corazón había dado un brinco al aparecer Canuto sin previo aviso, se reprochó mentalmente.

—¡Un baile! —Peter acababa de ver el cartel, y dejó escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado—. Odio los bailes —se quejó, mirando las palabras escritas como si fueran veneno.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Los bailes son divertidos! —exclamó Sirius, alegre.

—Eso dices porque no tienes problemas en encontrar acompañante —refunfuñó Colagusano con cara de pocos amigos. Sirius rió—. No es divertido —le espetó, cerrando aún más sus ojos pequeños.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Tienes razón —aceptó, tranquilizándose—. ¿Qué te parece si te presento a alguna amiga para que te acompañe, eh, Peter? —le ofreció, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó el aludido, repentinamente de mejor humor. Los ojos le brillaban con la expectativa.

—¡Claro! Para eso estamos los amigos populares, ¿verdad?

Remus escuchaba sin oír, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La mente vagaba sin rumbo determinado, sin llegar a hilar sus ideas de manera coherente.

—…_co_… _tico_… ¡Lunático! —una mano se sacudía en frente de sus ojos cuando por fin hizo caso al llamado—. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —miró a su interlocutor.

—¿Qué pasa, Canuto? —se sentía como si hubiera salido de un trance.

—Pregunté si querías que te presentara a alguien también a ti —le recordó, mirándolo fijamente.

—Ah… —Lupin abrió grande los ojos, desorientado—. Eh… Um… Bueno —aceptó finalmente. Había pensado primero en negarse, pero sentía que aceptando la oferta podría dejar de actuar tan extraño.

—De acuerdo —Sirius sonrió, y Remus apartó la vista del chico, para ver entrar a James a la Sala Común. Por su expresión, parecía haber fracasado en su nuevo intento de persuadir a Lily de salir con él—. ¡Cornamenta! —lo llamó—. ¿No quieres que te presente a alguien para que te acompañe al baile? Sino terminarás asistiendo solo.

James le dedicó una mirada furiosa, claramente dando su negativa a la proposición. Sirius rió y se acercó al rechazado para seguir molestándolo un rato, antes de bajar para la primera clase.


	2. Algo está mal conmigo

¡Hola! :) Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic :) Espero que les guste. Se preguntarán, ¿cómo es que he actualizado tan pronto? Pues, estos capis los tengo escritos desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y publicados hasta el octavo en otro sitio... Pero bueno, dudo que importe demasiado, ¿o sí? Dejo de aburrirlos, así disfrutan de la lectura :)

¡Ah! Y no olviden dejar su review, así sé qué les va pareciendo ;)

Ami

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 2**

**ALGO ESTÁ MAL CONMIGO**

Se miró al espejo, no muy convencido. La túnica de gala que Sirius le había prestado le quedaba enorme, y no se atrevía a acortarla. Primero, no sabía si podía hacerlo sin arruinarla, y segundo y más importante, no era suya.

—Como creí, es un poco grande —comentó el verdadero dueño de la prenda, intentando no reír.

James, que estaba al lado de Sirius, ya cambiado, no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado sombrío como para hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, Lily siguió insistiendo en su negativa, y para dejárselo bien en claro, aceptó en voz alta la propuesta del Prefecto de Huffelpuff tres días antes del baile.

—No me quedaba otra opción —replicó Remus con paciencia—. Es mejor que mi túnica de siempre.

Era cierto. Lupin tenía un gran número de túnicas sencillas para uso diario, de las cuales no había una sola que no tuviera algún remiende por aquí o por allá. Su condición parecía quererle impedir mantener sana su ropa durante mucho tiempo. Además, su familia era más bien humilde, y una túnica de gala de uso ocasional resultaba una mala inversión, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que él y sus padres necesitaban.

Hasta el año anterior había podido utilizar, en ocasiones especiales, alguna prenda de James (cuyos padres eran ricos y tenía muchas), pero ese año había crecido bastante y la ropa de Cornamenta ahora le quedaba corta. Peter estaba descartado desde el principio, ya que era el más pequeño de los cuatro, y el único que quedaba era Sirius.

Pero resultaba obvio, por como sus manos quedaban cubiertas casi por completo con las mangas, dejando al descubierto sólo la mitad de los dedos, que Sirius seguía siendo el más alto y corpulento.

_—Mh…_ —Sirius lo miró de pies a cabeza, y en su expresión podía notarse que estaba pensando. Entonces, los ojos se le iluminaron—. ¡Ya sé! —exclamó—. Dame un minuto —pidió, y salió disparado de la habitación.

Remus lo miró irse, y luego cruzó mirada con Peter. Éste, a modo de respuesta, simplemente levantó los hombros, en señal de incomprensión. James seguía taciturno, y parecía como si no quisiera salir de la habitación.

Minutos después, Sirius reapareció. Se detuvo luego de cerrar la puerta sin mucho cuidado, para recuperar el aliento. Llevaba en sus manos algo de color azul marino.

—¡Ten! —dijo, lanzándole aquello a Lupin, quien lo agarró como pudo para evitar que cayera—. Cámbiate.

—¿Qué…? —entonces Remus vio que se trataba de una túnica.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se quitó la que llevaba puesta y se puso la que Sirius acababa de darle. Mucho más sencilla que la anterior, pero igual de limpia y con aspecto de bien cuidada, aquella le quedaba bastante mejor. Si bien aún era un poquito larga, no era nada que no pudiera disimularse. Además, el color le sentaba mucho mejor que el verde brillante de la otra, que al dueño no le habría quedado mal con su cabello oscuro, pero a Lupin no le sentaba nada bien.

—Mucho mejor —aprobó Sirius.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—Del sombrero —respondió con mofa—. En fin, ya se nos está haciendo tarde. Tenemos que bajar al Gran Salón antes de lleguen nuestras parejas, para que de todas formas nos hagan esperar —declaró, abriendo marcha hacia la puerta.

Las chicas con las que asistirían al baile eran tres de Hufflepuff y una de Ravenclaw. Todas eran bastante lindas, una de ellas era la novia actual de Sirius, y otra había salido con él en el curso anterior. Esto le llamaba a Lupin un poco la atención. ¿Por qué la ex novia de alguien le haría un favor? Pero por alguna razón, ninguna de todas las mujeres con las que su amigo había salido parecía tenerle rencor.

Llegaron al Gran Salón y, efectivamente, tuvieron que esperar por lo menos quince minutos hasta que llegaran sus acompañantes. Mientras tanto, charlaban entre ellos y observaban la decoración. Había calabazas gigantes iluminadas con velas, y murciélagos vivos revoloteando por todos lados. Las mesas de las casas habían desaparecido, y numerosas mesitas se hallaban esparcidas cercanas a las paredes. En realidad, no era muy diferente que años anteriores. La única innovación era el pequeño escenario ubicado en posición opuesta a la entrada. Parecía que esta vez habían arreglado la presentación en vivo de algún grupo musical.

—¡Sirius! —llamó entonces una voz femenina—. ¡Oh! ¡Aquí están! —exclamó, dirigiéndose al grupito que le seguía.

—¡Anne! —respondió al saludo—. ¡Al fin!

—Lo siento, pero fue difícil localizarlos con tantos alumnos dando vueltas —Anne era la novia de Sirius, y pareja para el baile. Era una Hufflepuff de séptimo, de largos cabellos castaños y enrulados, y pecas doradas. Sus labios rosados esbozaban una cálida sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó sin más, tomando al chico por el brazo y desapareciendo entre los numerosos bailarines.

—H-hola —saludó tímidamente a James la chica de Ravenclaw.

Finalmente, luego de que Lily le diera el no definitivo aceptando al Prefecto de Hufflepuff, James había aceptado a regañadientes la ayuda de Sirius, y así era como había terminado invitando a Claire, una muchachita de quinto año, algo tímida, pero muy simpática, y gran admiradora de James.

Para sorpresa de Remus, la mala cara de su amigo había desaparecido, y en su lugar había una expresión casi aduladora. Entonces vio a Lily y a su pareja cruzar frente a ellos, y lo entendió. Aprovecharía la ocasión para intentar darle celos a la Gryffindor. Le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente y también ellos, seguidos de Peter y su pareja, se adentraron en la pista de baile.

—¿Vamos nosotros, también? —preguntó entonces Daphne, la hermana menor de Anne, que estaba en el mismo año que Claire. Como su hermana, tenía pecas doradas bajo sus ojos azules, pero su cabello era lacio y lo llevaba corto, del color del oro.

—Claro —respondió Lupin, esbozando una sonrisa calma.

Entre vuelta y vuelta, Remus veía pasar ante sus ojos al resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts. A veces, alcanzaba a vislumbrar a Peter, pidiéndole perdón a su pareja luego de darle un pisotón, o a James exagerando sus movimientos cada vez que Lily se acercaba danzando con Aubrey Bertram. Entonces, cruzó mirada con Sirius, que abrazaba a su pareja. Éste le guiñó un ojo, y Lupin quedó mirándolos durante más tiempo del necesario, hasta que el contacto de un par de dedos en su rostro lo distrajo.

—¿Duele? —preguntó la chica, rozando apenas con las yemas de sus dedos una herida en su mejilla derecha que aún no acababa de cicatrizar.

—No —respondió el joven, regresando la atención a su pareja de baile—. Ya no, al menos —completó, sonriendo de manera amistosa, tratando de reponer con ese gesto la falta de atención.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —miró a Lupin directo a los ojos, y él pudo ver un asomo de preocupación y curiosidad.

—Mi gato —mintió sin culpa, mientras en su mente se reproducía la última luna llena, hacía poco menos de un mes. La siguiente ya estaba próxima—. Se estresa mucho cuando Sirius y James hacen explotar petardos en la habitación.

La muchacha soltó una risita, y continuaron bailando en silencio. A un par de metros a su izquierda, pudo ver como James miraba atentamente a Lily cuando ella le daba la espalda, y se hacía el indiferente cuando ella podía verlo. Dejó asomar una sonrisa divertida ante la escena, y volvió a mirar a Daphne, que también los observaba.

—Claire no estará contenta —suspiró, negando con un gesto de la cabeza—. Le dije que no se hiciera ilusiones, que a Potter sólo le interesa Evans.

—¿Odias a James? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad, ante la forma de pronunciar el nombre.

—No —respondió con seguridad—. Era obvio que sólo tiene ojos para Evans —se limitó a explicar, levantando los hombros como dejando de lado el asunto—. Al menos él es sincero con sus sentimientos. En todo caso, me cae mejor que el novio de mi hermana —completó, con gesto de molestia.

—¿Sirius? —raro, pensó—. ¿Por qué?

—No sé —dijo con sinceridad—. Él no es malo —aseguró—. Pero cuando lo veo con mi hermana, o con cualquiera de sus novias anteriores, me da la sensación como si no pensara en ellas más que como amigas. Como si no las quisiera de _esa_ forma. Pienso que nunca debe haberse enamorado —finalizó, como si lo compadeciera.

Remus siguió la mirada de la Hufflepuff, que la había posado en el lugar donde su hermana y Sirius bailaban muy acaramelados. Remus sintió su estómago contraerse de manera involuntaria. Para él, si aquello no era muestra de que Sirius tenía por Anne algún sentimiento amoroso, no sabía qué podía serlo.

Entonces, y sin indicación previa alguna, la novia de Sirius se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo besó en los labios, con suavidad. Entonces, el chico la tomó de la cintura y le devolvió el beso, haciéndolo menos puro, menos casto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Daphne con preocupación. Remus se había quedado quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la escena del beso de la parejita—. Estás muy pálido.

—B-bien —respondió, tartamudeando un poco—. No. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que estoy mal del estómago —le comunicó a la chica, soltándola—. ¿Me disculpas si me voy a descansar un poco? Necesitaría ir al baño.

—Seguro —contestó ella, un poco sorprendida—. Estaré por aquellas mesas, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero él ni siquiera observó hacia dónde le señalaba la muchacha. Dio media vuelta y se apresuró hacia las puertas del Gran Salón, esquivando como podía a los alumnos que bailaban.

Respiraba de manera agitada.

Algo malo pasaba con él. Algo raro ocurría. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

El nudo en su estómago se apretaba aún más cuando en su mente la imagen de Sirius besando a Anne se proyectaba como en una película.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió la lengua. Caminó más rápido aún, y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba de vuelta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería estar ahí. Pensó durante unos segundos, y volvió a salir.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, ya que todos los alumnos se encontraban en el baile, disfrutando de la noche y de la banda que acababa de comenzar a tocar. Remus llegó con paso veloz a donde quería: el baño de los Prefectos. Allí podría estar solo, y las burbujas especiales podrían colaborar en su relajación. Allí podría pensar en frío.

Luego de llenar la bañera –casi tan grande como una piscina–, y colocar todos los jabones y espumas que quisiera, se metió. Se sumergió durante algunos segundos, dejando que todo su cuerpo, hasta su cabeza y su cabello, quedaran completamente bajo el agua. Las cosquillas placenteras que le provocaban las burbujas lograron que su ritmo cardíaco desacelerara. Emergió su cabeza por encima de la superficie y respiró una buena bocanada de aire. Desenchufó su mente y simplemente se dejó flotar un buen rato.

Más tranquilo, regresó al dormitorio con aroma a flores silvestres y jabón. Apenas llegó a sentarse sobre su cama, después de cambiarse la túnica por su pijama, cuando llegaron juntos James y Peter.

—Fue horrible —se lamentaba Colagusano—. Jamás, jamás, jamás voy a ir a un baile de nuevo. Jamás —continuaba murmurando, metiéndose en su cama sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

—Lily me ignoró toda la velada —le comentó James a Lupin, con mirada triste—. No importaba lo que hiciera, no me miró ni una sola vez —con paso lento, como si caminara sin ganas, se dirigió hacia la ducha de la habitación.

Al parecer, la fiesta no había resultado nada agradable a tres de los cuatro Merodeadores. Pero daba la sensación de que a Sirius le estaba yendo muy bien.

Por más que intentó, Remus no pudo pegar un ojo. Mucho tiempo después de escuchar el primer ronquido de James, Canuto aún no había regresado. Se movió en la cama, molesto, y comenzó a tararear en su mente una nana que le cantaba su madre cuando de pequeño no podía conciliar el sueño. Lentamente, el sopor se adueñó de él, y finalmente se durmió.

Un golpe sordo, y un gemido de dolor ahogado hicieron que abriera sus ojos repentinamente. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Tan oscuro como la noche que su sueño-recuerdo lo había despertado. Debía ser aproximadamente la misma hora que entonces. Aguzó el oído, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

Entonces, oyó pasos sigilosos que se dirigían hacia la cama que estaba a su derecha, la de Sirius. Escuchó el sonido que produce la tela al deslizarse sobre la piel del chico, y luego caer al suelo. Y escuchó el crujir del colchón al depositar en él todo el peso de su cuerpo. Enseguida, notó que la respiración del recién llegado se acompasaba al caer presa del sueño.

Si llegaba a esa hora, entonces era muy probable que él… Remus se removió en su cama, estrujando la almohada con sus dedos. Se mordió el labio, molesto. Pero no estaba molesto con Sirius. Estaba molesto con él mismo, por estar actuando tan extraño últimamente.


	3. Incidente

¡Gracias por leer! Aquí un nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 3**

**INCIDENTE**

Ingresó en la silenciosa biblioteca. Recorrió los estantes, observando los títulos, sin saber muy bien qué buscar, ya que aún no había decidido por cual materia comenzaría ese día. Entonces, un libro sobre _Las hierbas mágicas y sus propiedades increíbles_ llamó su atención. Lo tomó y lo hojeó distraídamente, pensando que podría ser una buena opción comenzar con Pociones. Si bien el profesor Slughorn daba muchos puntos a Gryffindor en cada clase, era meramente gracias a Lily, quien era una de sus mejores alumnas.

Decidido, dejó de deambular en los pasillos de la larga biblioteca y buscó una mesa. Sólo había una persona allí.

—Hola —saludó Remus con una sonrisa, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas.

La muchacha lo miró con expresión adusta, asintió en señal de saludo, y continuó con su lectura, sin prestarle más atención.

Desde la mañana luego de la fiesta de Halloween, cuando la cruzó en la hora del desayuno, había recibido por parte de Daphne aquel frío comportamiento. No la culpaba. Se había excusado por unos minutos y no había regresado en toda la velada. De alguna forma, la había dejado plantada. Se enojó consigo mismo cuando vio sus ojos azules llenos de reproche. No era como si se hubieran prometido nada, pero ella había aceptado acompañarle al baile, y él le había retribuido muy mal.

Desde entonces había pasado ya más de una semana. Y desde entonces, Remus se había ocupado en tratar de corregir el extraño comportamiento que había estado manifestando, recurriendo al estudio compulsivo de las materias y sus deberes como Prefecto. Y daba la sensación que estaba dando resultado. Ya se sentía "normal" de nuevo. Claro, lo normal que era posible dentro de su condición de Licántropo.

Se sentó en la mesa contigua a la de Daphne, para no molestarla, y comenzó a leer. Lentamente, iban llegando de a poco otros alumnos que también se sentaban en las mesas a estudiar o simplemente a hojear libros con curiosidad. Aquel lugar, generalmente vacío, resultaba para muchos tentador cuando comenzaba el frío del invierno. Y ya estaban a principios de Noviembre.

El movimiento simultáneo de tres sillas a su alrededor lo sacó de su lectura, encontrándose con las miradas traviesas de James, Sirius y Peter.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó en un susurro. Dudaba que hubieran ido a estudiar con él. A fin de cuentas, James y Sirius eran muy inteligentes, pero casi nunca los veía estudiar, salvo cuando se acercaban los exámenes. Y faltaban meses para ellos.

—Venimos a hablar de lo de esta noche —explicó Sirius, y parecía divertido al hablar así, como si estuvieran comunicándose mediante un código.

—¿Qué sucede? —sabía que era luna llena, podía sentirlo en sus huesos y en sus instintos. También se notaba en el exterior, dado que estaba más pálido que de costumbre y lucía algo enfermo.

—Es que pensamos que podríamos terminarlo —dijo James, animado. Sirius y Peter asintieron, sonrientes. Terminarlo. ¿Hablaban del mapa? Los ojos de Lupin se iluminaron y dejó entrever una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió, bajando la voz aún más.

—Sí, ya no queda casi nada que no hayamos trazado —aseguró Canuto.

Eso de lo que estaban hablando era un proyecto que se les había ocurrido durante el verano, cuando los cuatro estaban en la casa de James. La idea era trazar un mapa completo de todos los terrenos de Hogwarts y el mismo castillo, con todos sus pasadizos secretos. Además, le habían echado un conjuro para hacer aparecer manchas de tinta con los nombres de todas las personas y fantasmas que habitaban allí, y una sarta de hechizos para proteger el pergamino de ser visto por personas indeseadas. El que se encontraran a punto de terminarlo, significaba que se habían hecho dueños de un gran conocimiento que les podría resultar muy útil en un futuro.

Al principio la idea no le agradaba demasiado, porque podía resultar peligroso. Bueno, ya era bastante peligroso incluso sin la necesidad de salir del escondite en el que se encontraban en las noches de luna llena, pero allí al menos no cabía la posibilidad de que atacara a alguien. Salir, en cambio, significaba un notorio aumento de los riesgos.

Sin embargo, la duda no le duró demasiado tiempo, y enseguida la emoción y los planes de sus amigos lograron convencerlo de que lo llevaran a cabo.

—Muy bien —dijo finalmente James, luego de haber discutido los últimos detalles—. Entonces nos veremos en el Sauce Boxeador. Oh, y deberías ir a la enfermería, no te ves muy bien —sugirió, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba disimuladamente un ojo.

Seguidamente, los cuatro se levantaron en el mismo momento que Severus Snape pasaba por su lado a toda prisa. Lo miraron alejarse y salir, sin detenerse.

—¿Habrá escuchado algo? —preguntó Peter con preocupación.

—No creo —respondió Remus, igualmente preocupado.

—No —repitió Sirius—. Y si lo hizo, de todas formas no puede hacer nada. No sabe que tenemos la capa de Cornamenta.

—Es verdad —asintió James—. No nos afecta —aseguró, sin darle mayor importancia.

Salieron bajo la estricta mirada de Madam Pince, y se separaron en frente de la enfermería. James, Sirius y Peter saludaron a Remus y continuaron camino hacia la Sala Común, para hacer los deberes antes de la cena. Lupin los observó alejarse y luego entró a la inmaculada salita, donde lo esperaba ya Madam Pomfrey.

—Otra noche movidita, ¿eh, señor Lupin? —comentó la enfermera, que ya estaba acostumbrada a acompañarlo hasta la entrada del sauce Boxeador una vez por mes. Originalmente, sólo ella y Dumbledore sabían de la condición del chico. Claro, hasta que sus amigos lo descubrieron también, en segundo año.

Remus se limitó a sonreír en señal de asentimiento. Eran momentos como ése en los cuales se lamentaba traicionar la amabilidad de Dumbledore. Pero el hecho de estar acompañado por sus amigos en esas noches tan dolorosas para él, resultaba demasiado reconfortante como para detenerse ya. Desde que habían conseguido hacerse animagos, en el curso anterior, las noches de luna llena habían dejado de ser las más odiadas de Lupin, para pasar a ser grandes y divertidas aventuras. Además, acompañándolo siendo animales, Remus casi conservaba su personalidad al convertirse, resultando mucho menos peligroso que antes. Y aún si se salía de control, James y Sirius eran tan grandes que podían mantener a raya a un hombre lobo salvaje sin demasiada dificultad.

Esperó unos minutos a que la enfermera hiciera un rejunte de vendas y otros utensilios de cuidado mínimo y los ordenara en un botiquín de primeros auxilios. En realidad, el último año había dejado de lastimarse tanto. Pero desde el primer año hasta el final del cuarto, los daños físicos autoinfligidos reclamaban inmediata atención médica en el momento en que volviera a ser humano. Se habían percatado de ello en la primera transformación que sufrió viviendo ya en el castillo, cuando podría haber muerto desangrado si no lo hubieran ido a buscar a tiempo. Desde entonces, el botiquín era infaltable.

Después de colgar un cartel que avisaba que volvería en cinco minutos, los dos emprendieron el camino hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Era la misma rutina de siempre. Esperar a que se hiciera la hora de la cena, para que todos los alumnos estuvieran reunidos en el Gran Salón, y entonces salir del castillo sigilosamente.

Podría encontrarse en una situación bastante apretada si por casualidad fueran vistos por algún alumno y comenzaran las indagaciones. También se habrían complicado las cosas si a Hagrid, el guardabosques, se le hubiera ocurrido salir a pasear justo en ese momento. Por eso, utilizaban ese horario, en el cual era menos probable que hubiera testigos.

Con un palo que recogió del piso, Lupin tocó sin hacer demasiada presión un nudo grueso en el tronco del árbol, y éste, que hasta ese momento se encontraba batiendo sus ramas a diestra y siniestra, se quedó quieto, como si fuera un árbol normal, dándole una falsa sensación de inocencia.

Madam Pomfrey le dio a Remus el botiquín y lo observó ingresar al túnel secreto, antes de dar la vuelta y emprender el camino a la enfermería.

Remus avanzó por el estrecho camino, doblándose por la mitad, respirando con algo de dificultad, pero sin apurarse. La luna aún no había aparecido en el centro del cielo nocturno, y, aunque empezaba a sentir las sacudidas de la transformación, continuaba en su figura humana, sólo un poco más peludo que lo normal. Debían ser las nueve. Sus amigos no irían hasta allí sino después de las once, una vez que ya estuviera transformado, y ellos se encontraran fuera de peligro de ser descubiertos por los profesores.

Luego de mucho andar, ingresó finalmente en lo que era conocido como la Casa de los Gritos. El edificio databa del mismo momento en que Lupin ingresó en Hogwarts. En realidad, había sido construido sólo para él, al igual que el túnel. También el Sauce Boxeador estaba en los terrenos del castillo desde entonces. Todo había sido idea de Dumbledore. Gracias a él, Remus había podido asistir a Hogwarts.

Dejó el botiquín en un costado de la habitación principal, sobre una mesa que no parecía tan damnificada como el resto de los muebles que había allí. Eso era porque las transformaciones de Remus habían sido terribles. Dolorosas, angustiantes. Como estaba siempre aislado, recurría a romper objetos y dañarse a sí mismo en cada luna llena, para aliviar el estrés. Pero desde hacía un año, las cosas habían cambiado para mejor, y, si bien seguía siendo doloroso cambiar de forma, al menos el resto de la noche no era tan horrible, acompañado por sus amigos.

Empezó a sentir con mayor intensidad el temblor en su cuerpo, anunciándole que pronto dejaría de ser el mismo Lupin. Al comenzar a alargarse su cabeza y su cuerpo, en el momento inmediato anterior a perder su conciencia, alcanzó a oír un alarido de terror. Giró los ojos hacia la boca del túnel por el que había ingresado hacía media hora, y pudo ver, por un segundo, un par de ojos negros en una cara de piel cetrina, y una cortina de pelo negro y grasiento…

Cuando volvió a la normalidad, y se enteró finalmente de lo que había ocurrido, montó en cólera. ¿Qué Sirius había hecho qué? No podía creer que el chico pudiera ser tan irresponsable. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si mataba a Snape? O peor, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si lo mordía? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando como para hacer eso?

Después de una acalorada discusión, en la cual Sirius llevó las de perder, Remus no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Tendría que pensar en lo que había hecho.

Tenían suerte de Dumbledore hablara con Snape y arreglara con él –Merlín sabe cómo– para que mantuviera el secreto. Si lo divulgaba, entonces Remus no podría quedarse más en el colegio. Miles de cartas llegarían al día siguiente con maldiciones y quejas, y no sólo le afectaría a él, sino también al director. Y lo que más le preocupaba no era el hecho de que podría haberse visto obligado a dejar el colegio que tanto amaba. No. Era lo que podría haber pasado si James no hubiera decidido abrir el Mapa en el momento que lo hizo. Aquello permitió que alcanzara a Snape justo a tiempo para evitarle la muerte. Habían tenido demasiada suerte.

Era demasiado grave como para que se lo perdonara enseguida. Esta vez no.

Fue así como durante la semana que siguió al incidente Sirius recibía la ley del hielo. No importaba lo que hiciera o dijese, Remus no se lo perdonaría con facilidad. Tenía que ganárselo.

—Remus… —lo tanteó James—. ¿No crees que ya está bien? —preguntó suavemente—. Canuto está realmente arrepentido por lo que sucedió.

—Sí, claro —respondió en automático, sin creerse ni una palabra.

—Bueno, puede que no lamente el susto que se llevó Quejicus, pero…

—¡Eso! —exclamó Lupin, clavando los ojos en el muchacho—. ¡Eso es justamente lo que debería lamentarse! —dijo con seriedad y enojo en la voz—. ¡Y precisamente porque no lo siente, estoy actuando así! ¡La cosa podría haberse puesto fea en serio! ¿Acaso tiene idea de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a Snape? ¿O a Dumbledore? ¿O a sí mismo? ¿O a mí? ¡Tiene que pensar seriamente en lo que hizo! Hasta las bromas tienen un límite.

—Ya, ya… —James estaba algo amedrentado por la actitud de Remus. Él siempre había sido más tranquilo y tolerante. Aunque comprendía que esta vez Sirius sí se había pasado—. Pero piénsalo, ¿sí? Bastante tiene con el castigo, y que uno de sus mejores amigos no le hable lo tiene deprimido —James miró a Remus con ojos de perrito—. ¿Por favor?

—No —respondió, tajante.

Entonces, se levantó de su butaca frente al fuego y dirigió sus pasos escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación. James pareció comprender que no estaba de humor para seguir hablando al respecto, por lo que no lo siguió.

Molesto aún, se dejó caer en la cama, observando al techo fijamente. Clavó la vista en una pequeña araña que se movía sin dirección aparente, y la siguió durante unos segundos.

Después de estar un rato en silencio, sintió un pequeño rastro de angustia en su pecho. Todavía estaba enojado con Sirius. Todavía no lo había perdonado. Y sentía que era lo correcto. Esperaba que eso le hiciera reflexionar un poco sobre sus acciones. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba deseando hablarle otra vez. ¿Por qué?


	4. Por la victoria

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 4**

**POR LA VICTORIA**

Giró en la esquina y caminó cinco pasos. Se detuvo, dubitativo. Los personajes de los retratos lo observaban con curiosidad. Algunos enseñaban en sus rostros sonrisas divertidas, y otros, de seria preocupación.

Remus sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Era sábado, temprano, y faltaba apenas media hora para que iniciara el partido de quidditch por el cual James había dejado de insistir tanto en que perdonara a Sirius. Los entrenamientos habían ocupado gran parte de su tiempo y la terquedad de Lupin había logrado finalmente hacerlo desistir.

Era un partido muy importante, el cual sentaría qué casa estaría a la cabeza de la Copa: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. El equipo de las serpientes había logrado una mejora importante ese año, con su cambio de buscador.

Siguió avanzando, diciéndose a sí mismo que dejaría de vagabundear por ahí e iría directamente al campo. Y había comenzado a bajar las escaleras, cuando se detuvo nuevamente. Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro de exasperación, giró sobre sus talones, y volvió a caminar por los pasillos que llevaban hacia la sala de transformaciones.

Sirius continuaba castigado luego del incidente, o al menos lo había estado hasta el día anterior. No estaba del todo seguro, ya que no le había preguntado cuánto tiempo duraría el castigo. Esa mañana no lo había visto en el dormitorio ni tampoco en el comedor, y como no se le ocurría otro lugar en dónde buscarlo, había decidido probar suerte en el lugar donde había estado asistiendo las últimas dos semanas.

Aún no había decidido perdonarlo, pero algo lo impulsaba a buscarlo en ese momento: el que James estuviera a punto de jugar. Aunque intentara disimularlo, la presión de ganar el partido lo afectaba bastante, y le resultaría estimulante que todos sus amigos estuvieran apoyándolo desde la tribuna. Sí, era por el bien de James que lo estaba buscando. Sólo por eso.

Apuró un poco el paso, tratando de alejar de su cabeza algunos pensamientos que lo único que hacían eran confundirlo.

—Qué extraño que no estés en el campo, alentando al estúpido de Potter —Remus se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por esas palabras salidas de la nada—. ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Se me había olvidado, es que estás castigado, ¿verdad, Black? —preguntó con mofa.

Entonces, Lupin se dio cuenta de que aquella voz no se dirigía a él, sino a alguien que estaba un poco más adelante, doblando por el pasillo, más o menos donde se encontraba el aula a donde se dirigía.

Aguzó el oído. Si no se equivocaba, esa voz tenía que pertenecer a Severus Snape. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales no se escuchó respuesta alguna, por lo que parecía que estaba hablando solo. Dejó escapar una risita, fría y burlona.

—No me mires así, no es mi culpa que trataras de matarme —escupió, con un tono lleno de odio y resentimiento—. A mi forma de ver, esto no puede ser considerado un castigo por eso. Deberían haberte expulsado —afirmó.

—Cállate y vete, imbécil —le espetó Sirius, molesto.

—Pero no —continuó Snape, como si no lo hubiera oído—. No, no, no. El señor Black se queda en el colegio, igual que la criatura que podría haberme matado, y encima me hacen jurar que no diré nada al resto de los alumnos y profesores —si lo pudiera haber visto, Remus estaba seguro que estaría temblando de rabia—. Pero no estoy seguro de hacerlo —dijo, después de una breve pausa. El tono de su voz era ahora más calmo, y con un deje provocador.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sirius, casi amenazador.

Snape dejó escapar un resoplido burlón, y dejó que el silencio se prolongara durante un par de segundos, antes de responder.

—Bueno, pensaba que es muy difícil quedarme callado semejante secreto —comenzó, como restándole importancia—. Quizás se me escape algo sobre cierto monstruo que ronda el colegio en las noches de luna llena… —Remus sintió que su estómago se contraía.

—¡Se lo prometiste a Dumbledore! —le gritó el otro muchacho, enojado.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Snape, irritado—. No sé por qué razón dejó Dumbledore que ingresara una peste como esa al colegio. Si los padres se enteraran seguro lo destituirían —comentó, como si la idea lo divirtiera.

—¡No lo harías!

—Oh, sí que lo haré —lo amenazó—. Y no te atreverás a hacer nada, ¿no es cierto, Black? A fin de cuentas, lo único que lograrías sería que te expulsen también a ti… Aunque por mí, mejor —el tono pendenciero de Snape era raro de escuchar. Si bien nunca había resultado un chico simpático, habían sido pocas las veces en las que él comenzara la pelea—. ¡Así me libraré de tres pestes! El inútil del director, el idiota de Sirius Black, y el prefecto, Remus Lupin…

—¡Remus no ha hecho nada! —lo interrumpió entonces, y Remus sintió que algo saltaba dentro de su estómago anudado—. ¡No importa si yo hago algo, él no tiene nada que ver! ¡No será expulsado!

—¡Cállate! ¿Acaso crees que se quedará en Hogwarts como si nada una vez que su secreto sea descubierto? Aunque no lo echen, ¡él se irá! —exclamó, triunfal. Y era cierto, pensó el mencionado, si se esparcía la noticia, no tendría otra opción—. Nadie en su sano juicio querría estar cerca de un asqueroso licánt…

Pero la frase no fue finalizada porque la voz de Sirius había pronunciado un hechizo que le hizo callar. Remus no tardó en reaccionar. Salió de donde había estado escuchando, y se asomó justo a tiempo.

—¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó, haciendo que las varitas de los dos jóvenes magos salieran disparadas de sus manos—. Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó amablemente, como si no hubiera oído nada de la conversación—. ¿Por qué no están en el campo de quidditch? El partido está por comenzar.

Observó a Snape, cuya boca estaba sellada como si se la hubieran cosido. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ese hechizo lo habían perfeccionado hacía poco tiempo, y parecía que funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Por más que le hubiera gustado dejar a Snape así, sabía que no era correcto. Con un movimiento de varita, Remus deshizo el hechizo.

—Pelear en los pasillos está muy mal —los retó, dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada seria. Sirius estaba a punto de protestar, pero entonces el prefecto lo hizo guardar silencio con un simple gesto—. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, y cinco menos para Gryffindor —dictaminó—. Eso es todo.

Entonces comenzó a caminar. Inmediatamente, escuchó tras de sí los pasos apresurados de Canuto, quien lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a girarse hacia él.

—¡Oye, Lunático! —exclamó—. ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Él…! —pero no pudo continuar la frase, porque Remus le había tapado la boca con su mano libre.

—No hace falta que me expliques —le dijo, sonriendo—. Escuché todo lo que pasó —soltó al muchacho, quien lo soltó a su vez, y continuó caminando, despacio.

—¿Todo?

—Todo —afirmó—. Muchas gracias.

—Pero entonces, sabes que él…

—No hará nada —aseguró, serio—. Solo decía todo eso para provocarte. No le hagas caso.

—Pero si dice algo…

—No lo hará. Se lo prometió a Dumbledore, y no creo que piense seriamente todo lo que dijo —comentó, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia el chico—. Pero si hacías algo contra él ahora, es posible que te hubieran expulsado —afirmó, frunciendo el ceño, y miró a Sirius directamente a los ojos, como no había hecho desde que habían discutido. Estaba preocupado, pero a la vez parecía feliz de que estuvieran hablando en buenos términos. Y lo cierto era que Remus también estaba contento. Realmente no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo enojado con él.

No dijeron nada más. En ese momento, parecía que aquella simple mirada había dicho todo lo que necesitaban. Después de casi dos semanas completas de estar peleados, por fin habían hecho las paces.

Dos semanas. Remus trató de recordar si alguna vez había estado tanto tiempo peleado con alguien. No podía, porque nunca lo había estado. Pero ya no podía decir que estaba enojado con Sirius. Le había tomado tiempo, pero lo había perdonado finalmente. Además, después de oír semejante espectáculo, había dejado de compadecer a Snape. No valía la pena estar molesto con uno de sus mejores amigos por una serpiente odiosa y rastrera como él.

Parpadeó, sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, y aflojó el puño que inconscientemente había apretado, listo para repartir golpes. ¿Cuándo se había dejado influenciar tanto por la forma de pensar de James…?

—¡El partido! —exclamó entonces Lupin. Recordar a James le volvió a la realidad.

—¡Está por empezar! —corroboró Sirius, alarmado, observando su reloj de muñeca—. Tenemos cinco minutos.

Intercambiaron miradas nuevamente, esta vez entre preocupados y divertidos, y echaron a correr. Por suerte el camino estaba despejado, ya que todas las almas del castillo, a excepción de los fantasmas, se encontraban apretujadas en las gradas del campo de quidditch, esperando con expectación el inicio del partido.

Aún así, estaban muy lejos, y pasaron al menos diez minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron donde la muchedumbre gritaba emocionada.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Peter, acalorado, cuando los dos amigos llegaron a su lado, en las gradas de Gyffindor. Daba la sensación que había estado gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y la bufanda se le había desacomodado.

—¿Cómo van? —Sirius tomó los binoculares que Peter tenía en las manos y se los colocó delante de los ojos, buscando a James.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Colagusano, sorprendido—. ¿No tenías castigo?

—Eso no importa —terció el aludido, impaciente, aún sin despegar los ojos de los cristales del aparato. Pero ya no los movía, parecía haber encontrado a James—. El partido, Peter, ¡el partido!

—No muy bien —respondió, observando a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de que hubieran llegado juntos—. Slytherin lleva la delantera por veinte puntos —anunció con pesadumbre—. Pero es porque están jugando muy sucio.

Efectivamente, un grito de indignación proveniente de las tribunas confirmó aquella afirmación. El comentarista dejó escapar un improperio y la joven y robusta Madam Hooch, hizo resoplar un pitido con su silbato.

Un bateador de Slytherin había intentado golpear con su bate a James, pero como éste era muy hábil, lo esquivó. Desafortunadamente, el buscador de Gryffindor no tuvo tanta suerte, y recibió el batazo dirigido al cazador, derribándolo de su escoba.

La muchedumbre abucheaba a los jugadores vestidos de verde, mientras la enfermera se dirigía velozmente hacia donde estaba el caído.

—Qué sucio —soltó Sirius, irritado—. Y el tarado de Regulus está aprovechando la ocasión para buscar la Snitch —murmuró, clavando la vista en un puntito verde que estaba quieto, muchos metros por encima de las cabezas del resto de los jugadores.

Remus, que se había hecho con los binoculares de Peter, los dirigió hacia aquel puntito, agigantando la imagen gracias a ellos. El hermano pequeño de Sirius era, en general, bastante parecido a éste. De cabello negro y aspecto altivo, las únicas diferencias en físico, además de su estatura, eran los ojos. Sus ojos eran oscuros, a diferencia de los de Sirius, que eran grises y claros. Y esos ojos vagaban sobre el campo de juego, revisando cada rincón, en busca de la pequeña pelotita alada. Quizás era porque estaba apenas en cuarto año, pero parecía que Regulus fuera muy pequeño en comparación con el resto del equipo.

Una ovación alegre hizo que Remus despegara sus ojos de los binoculares.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—¡Mira a James! —exclamó Sirius, señalando a su amigo, que iba hacia los postes de Slytherin a una velocidad increíble—. ¡Vamos, tú puedes!

Luego de una zambullida impresionante y una hábil maniobra de evasión al guardián, Cornamenta logró marcar un tanto espectacular, que, sumado a la recuperación del buscador de los leones, provocó que el ambiente se llenara de optimismo.

El ritmo del partido fue acelerándose a una velocidad asombrosa, y pronto los cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor habían logrado una amplia ventaja de sesenta puntos por encima de las serpientes. Esto no ponía muy contentos a sus adversarios, que continuaron jugando sucio, cometiendo cuantas faltas fueran capaces. Esto les dio aún más ventaja a los jugadores de escarlata, porque por esa razón, les otorgaban numerosos tiros libres.

La súbita zabullida de los dos buscadores llenó de tensión el campo de juego, dejando a los espectadores y al resto de los jugadores sin respiración.

Gyffindor había conseguido una buena puntuación, pero si Regulus atrapaba la Snitch… Habrían perdido.

Luego de unos segundos de expectación, en los cuales el aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, el buscador de los leones surgió, triunfante, enseñando a los espectadores la pequeña pelota dorada atrapada en su puño.

El campo se llenó de vítores ante aquella aplastante victoria, y los alumnos en las gradas celebraban y se abrazaban con emoción.

—¡Lo lograron! —exclamó Sirius, contentísimo, devolviéndole los binoculares a Peter, quien saltaba de emoción, y volviéndose hacia Lupin, que también estaba celebrando—. ¡Ganaron! —gritó, eufórico, y abrazó a Remus sin ninguna dilación.

Éste abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y sintió que sus orejas ardían. Sólo demoró un ínfimo segundo, un momento que sólo él percibió, antes de devolver el abrazo igual de caluroso, realmente feliz por la victoria de su casa.

Era por la victoria, ¿verdad?


	5. Abre los ojos

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 5**

**ABRE LOS OJOS**

El castigo de Sirius fue extendido tres días más debido a que la profesora McGonagall se enfureció al encontrarlo celebrando con James y el resto de los Merodeadores la victoria de Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a saltarte el castigo? —le recriminaba la mujer, muy enojada, observándolo con severidad detrás de sus anteojos de montura cuadrada.

Todos se habían reído del incidente, aunque a Sirius no le agradó demasiado prolongar su ya largo castigo por más tiempo. Así fue como, cuando finalmente se terminó, lo primero que hizo fue salir del castillo y dejarse estar tirado en el pasto, al lado del lago. El frío no le molestaba. Según él, era mejor eso que seguir afilando las plumas para la clase de transformaciones, o hacer cualquiera de las tantas cosas que había sido mandado a hacer durante ese medio mes.

De ese modo, cuando empezaron las primeras nevadas, iniciaron las famosas guerras de bolas de nieve, las cuales llenaron de carcajadas el ambiente. Con los rostros colorados y formando vaho con su respiración en el gélido ambiente, los cuatro Merodeadores volvieron a pasar el tiempo juntos, sin rastros de la tensión que había existido hasta hacía poco entre dos de sus miembros.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, llegó la siguiente luna llena, en la cual se dispusieron a completar el mapa, que, por obvias razones, no habían logrado terminar en la fecha anterior.

Remus se sentía un poco incómodo. A pesar de haber hecho las paces con Sirius y llevarse tan bien como se habían llevado siempre, había algo raro en él. No se sentía capaz, por ejemplo, de sostenerle la mirada. Y también sentía como si sus ojos fueran atraídos como por un imán hacia el muchacho, prestando el doble de atención a todos sus gestos, sus movimientos, que al del resto de las personas. No era algo que le pasaba antes.

Cuando finalmente completaron el mapa, y lo firmaron con sus apodos, el contacto de la mano de Sirius al pasarle la pluma resultó como una corriente eléctrica. Por un momento, dejó de respirar y tuvo una rara sensación en el estómago, y aunque se recompuso enseguida, no se atrevió a mirar a su amigo a la cara.

—¿Remus? ¡Remus! —lo llamó una voz suave, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una preocupada pelirroja, dejando una montaña de pergaminos y libros al frente del chico.

—¿Eh? —no entendía a qué se refería.

—Has estado agarrándote la cabeza con ambas manos, negado con énfasis desde hace rato —comentó Lily, observándolo con atención con sus ojos verdes, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba frente a él.

—¿Lo estaba? —sorprendido, miró alrededor. Estaba sentado a la mesa de la Sala Común, con un pergamino abierto que tenía escrito únicamente el título de la tarea de Encantamientos.

La pelirroja lo observó con preocupación, y Lupin, avergonzado, abrió el libro que tenía a su lado, mojó su pluma en el tintero, y comenzó a garabatear algunas palabras. La muchacha lo imitó, sin decir nada más.

Estaban ya terminando las vacaciones de Navidad, y algunas cosas habían pasado desde el día del partido. Sirius, James y Peter se habían ido, y Remus era el único que había decidido quedarse en el colegio para pasar las fiestas.

Los padres de Peter habían insistido en que regresara a casa, pues tenían importantes noticias que comunicarle, las cuales resultaron ser, según la carta que recibió Remus más tarde, una vistita a unos parientes en Estados Unidos, a los que conocía sólo de nombre.

Sirius quería terminar de llevar sus cosas a casa de James. Las tensiones con su familia habían llegado al extremo el pasado verano, por lo que, en un impulso, decidió abandonar la casa de sus padres e irse a vivir con su mejor amigo. No tuvo ningún problema con los Potter, ya que lo consideraban como un hijo más, pero necesitaba terminar de cerrar los asuntos con los Black, por lo que debía regresar (por mucho que detestaba la idea) a su casa en Grimmauld Place.

A Lupin nunca le había caído demasiado bien la familia de Sirius, pero no se comparaba al odio que el propio Sirius tenía a sus parientes. Salvo los pocos que habían sido borrados del árbol genealógico de la familia Black, el resto era escoria, según su opinión.

Y es que Sirius era un Black muy particular. El sombrero seleccionador lo había mandado a Gryffindor, cuando todos sus antecesores habían ido a Slytherin. Además, no estaba orgulloso de su pureza de sangre, así como no odiaba en lo más mínimo a aquellos que eran hijos de muggles, y tampoco compartía el criterio de sus familiares con respecto a que la enseñanza mágica debía restringirse únicamente a quienes pertenecieran a antiguas familias de magos.

Sirius era distinto. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro Black, jamás hubiera aceptado como amigo a un hombre lobo pobre como él. Pero Sirius no lo discriminó. No se apartó de su lado. Incluso lo defendió, y se hizo animago para acompañarlo durante las lunas llenas.

Tendría que esperar unos pocos días más, y entonces podría volver a verlo. Dejó que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, y fue en ese momento cuando se percató que había dejado de escribir.

En el lugar donde tenía apoyada la pluma, se había formado un grueso manchón de tinta.

—¡Oh, no! —murmuró, molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado distraer así.

Dejó a un lado la pluma y buscó la varita. Observó con atención el pergamino, tratando de deducir cuál sería el mejor hechizo para borrar aquel error.

Como pasados unos minutos no se le ocurrió que hacer, cerró el pergamino manchado, y buscó otro nuevo. De todas maneras, no había escrito tanto como para lamentarse el tener que volver a empezar.

Lily, que lo observaba quedamente, rió sin disimulo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lupin, levantando la vista, encontrándose con los verdes ojos de la muchacha que lo miraban divertidos—. ¿Qué? —repitió, confundido.

—Nada —se limitó a responder, volviendo a su propia tarea. Remus la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo, y volvió a mirar el libro.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no recordaba haber escrito ninguna de todas esas palabras en el arruinado pergamino. Curioso, lo volvió a abrir, y trató de deducir lo que cifraban esos garabatos. Apenas sí había escrito dos renglones de manera desprolija, y lo único que alcanzó a descifrar entre todas esas palabras, eran dos. Abrió los ojos grandes como platos y arrugó el papel, tirándolo al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Las orejas le ardían, y sentía como si de repente hicieran unos cuantos grados más en la vacía Sala Común.

Sintió nuevamente los ojos de la muchacha clavados en él, y se volvió hacia ella. Su rostro reflejaba que encontraba aquello divertido.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo —la invitó Remus, aún colorado. No lo pidió de mala manera, pero en su interior se sentía irritado.

Lily dejó que su sonrisa creciera, y luego suspiró, cerrando los ojos con resignación. Dejó su pluma con cuidado en el tintero y colocó los dos codos sobre la mesa, observando a Lupin con atención.

—¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? —preguntó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Dado cuenta de qué? —el tono de la chica no le gustaba, como si supiera más de él que él mismo.

—Estás enamorado —le dijo sin tapujos ni dubitación.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, incrédulo—. Imposible.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando esa chica? ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? ¿De quién? ¡Imposible!

Lily negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada, como si aquella reacción le resultara ridículamente infantil.

—Estás enamorado —repitió, y dejó escapar una risita sofocada—. ¿Es la primera vez que te enamoras? —preguntó con curiosidad—. Eso explicaría tu reacción.

—Yo no estoy enamorado —negó fervientemente, sintiendo aún el ardor en las orejas. No podía estar enamorado. No podía. No había pensado en ninguna chica desde hacía mucho tiempo, sólo había pensado en Sirius.

Se quedó congelado, sin pestañear, durante algunos segundos. ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Imposible!

—Sí que lo estás —aseguró Lily, con paciencia—. Dime, ¿estás pensando en alguien?

—¿Eh? Yo, este, bueno… —tartamudeó.

—¿Quieres ver a esa persona? —continuó, perspicaz—. ¿La extrañas? —Lupin pestañeó, incómodo—. ¿No soportas cuando no escuchas su voz durante mucho tiempo? —la muchacha observaba las reacciones del chico, que con sus expresiones faciales iba afirmando, sin querer, a las preguntas que le iba soltando—. Cuando estás con esa persona, ¿te sientes feliz? ¿Te incomoda sostenerle la mirada? ¿Sientes un vuelco en el estómago cuando te hace algún cumplido?

Remus no sabía que decir. Y tampoco podía decir nada. ¿Por qué ella podía saber todo eso? ¿Por qué sabía cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él? Pero no era posible. No podía ser verdad. No estaba bien. No era correcto.

Es decir, ¡era Sirius! Su amigo, su hermano. No podía estar enamorado de él. Además, ¡era un chico! Él nunca había sentido un cariño en plan romántico por nadie, de acuerdo, por eso quizás se estaba confundiendo, porque no era posible. Simplemente, no podía ser. No podía.

Al ver la obvia negación del muchacho, Lily se irritó un poco. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar honestamente lo que sentía?

—Dime, ¿te gustaría besar a esa persona? —preguntó finalmente, deseando que esa pregunta le abriera los ojos.

Remus la miró, repentinamente pálido. Abrió y cerró la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero no pudiera.

¿Besar? ¿Así como Anne había besado a Sirius en la fiesta de Halloween?

De repente la imagen se proyectó en su mente, vívida como aquella noche, hacía más de dos meses ya. Sirius abrazaba a su novia, le sonreía tiernamente y bailaban juntos, despacio. Entonces ella se levantó sorpresivamente sobre las puntas de sus pies, y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del chico que la abrazaba. Inmediatamente, él le devolvió el beso, más profundo, más pasional, haciéndole sentir millones de mariposas en el estómago.

Pero el recuerdo era distinto.

No era Anne a quien Sirius sonreía. No era Anne a quien Sirius abrazaba. Y ciertamente, no era a Anne a quien estaba besando con aquella determinación. No. Era a él, Remus, quien estaba más que radiante de felicidad por aquellos actos.

Pensando que moriría de vergüenza ante su propia imaginación, Lupin deseó desaparecer. Su rostro se tornó de un rojo escarlata muy similar al del color de los uniformes de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Satisfecha con aquella reacción, Lily sonrió, triunfante.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó, contenta—. No queda ninguna duda. Estás enamorado.

Remus volvió a posar la vista en ella, aterrado por sus palabras y por sus propios sentimientos. Era verdad. Era verdad. Eso no era bueno, pero era la verdad.

—Deberías confesarte, ahora que lo sabes —sugirió la muchacha, aún sonriente.

—¡No! —respondió Remus con voz ahogada—. ¡No puedo!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lily, comenzando a enojarse—. ¡No puedes perder nada!

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, mientras buscaba su voz, para expresar en palabras lo que estaba pensando. Se equivocaba. Claro que podía perder. Y mucho.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo finalmente, algo más calmado—. Somos amigos —explicó, aunque se ahorraría el explicarle de quién se trataba.

Quizás sería más fácil que lo entendiera si se lo decía directamente, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, si estaba enamorado de Sirius, eso quería decir que era homosexual. Tragó saliva, reprimiendo una amarga sonrisa que amenazaba con asomar en su rostro. Por un momento, quiso largarse a reír. ¡Genial! Ahora no sólo era un licántropo, sino que era un licántropo gay. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podía pasar si alguien se enteraba de ello.

—Si le dijera algo, probablemente me odiaría —continuó con su explicación. Y pensó en Anne—. Además, esa persona no está soltera —concluyó, esbozando una débil sonrisa que enseguida se esfumó.

—Oh… Lo siento —balbuceó Lily, sorprendida por aquella confesión—. No lo sabía, yo…

—No, está bien —aseguró Lupin, restándole importancia—. Me abriste los ojos, ahora podré saber qué hacer —le dirigió entonces una sonrisa sincera—. Gracias.

Lily lo observó, sin saber si decir algo más o no. Pero el chico parecía haberle puesto punto final a la conversación, y se había sumergido de lleno en sus deberes, concentrándose de verdad esta vez. No quería hacer más profunda la herida, por lo que se contuvo de preguntar de quién se trataba. No esperaba que esa persona pudiera estar tomada ya, y, aunque le sobraba curiosidad, se abstuvo de hacer ningún nuevo comentario al respecto.

Remus escribía de manera automática, pero prestando atención a cada letra. No era como si no lo supiera. Sólo no había querido verlo hasta entonces. Se había negado con todas sus fuerzas ante la idea, y había intentado distraerse y dejar de lado lo que sentía. Pero ya no podía crearse más excusas.

Recordó el papel que acababa de tirar al fuego. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Lo que había entendido eran dos palabras: Sirius Black. ¿Qué haría, ahora que lo sabía?

—¿En qué lío te has metido, Remus John Lupin? —se preguntó mentalmente, mordiéndose la lengua, antes de entintar la pluma y proseguir con su ensayo.


	6. Yo te puedo escuchar

_**Bien, sólo por si alguien se olvidó, repito que todos los personajes y escenarios mencionados, excepto aquellos que no reconozcan, son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 6**

**YO TE PUEDO ESCUCHAR**

La noche anterior a que los alumnos regresaran de las vacaciones, Remus apenas si pudo dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama, nervioso, repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que debía hacer al día siguiente, para aparentar que nada había cambiado durante la ausencia de sus amigos. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera a funcionar, y no podía asegurar que no haría algo fuera de lugar al ver al chico después de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

Pero no podía dejar que eso influyera en su amistad. Tenía que ser fuerte y soportarlo, y estaba seguro que, tarde o temprano, aquellos incorrectos sentimientos desaparecerían y todo volvería a la normalidad. O al menos eso deseaba.

Desde esa tarde, Lily no había vuelto a tocar el tema, lo que Lupin agradeció. Aún así, sentía como si los ojos de la muchacha estuvieran pendientes de él, como si quisieran descubrir algo. Eso lo incomodaba un poco, pero no dijo nada.

La mañana del lunes, el alborotado ruido de pasos y voces lo despertaron de su sueño agitado. Todo parecía estar muy animado en la Sala Común, y al observar a su alrededor, pudo notar que los baúles de sus amigos estaban de nuevo al pie de sus respectivas camas. Habían vuelto.

Dejando de lado sus preocupaciones, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se apresuró a despojarse del pijama y ponerse su túnica. Inmediatamente, bajó las escaleras con la rapidez de un lobo en plena cacería, e ingresó en la alborotada sala circular. Estaba llena de alumnos recién llegados, que se quitaban los pesados abrigos y las bufandas, reencontrándose con los compañeros que no veían desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones. Algunos se habían instalado frente a la chimenea, disfrutando del calorcito de un fuego bien mantenido. Otros, simplemente hablaban o se abrazaban con emoción, comentando bulliciosamente cómo habían pasado las fiestas, y deseándose un feliz año nuevo.

Remus buscó haciendo un paneo de la habitación a sus tres mejores amigos, y los encontró abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, caminando hacia donde estaba él con amplias sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. Cuando lo alcanzaron, se saludaron calurosamente, dándole primero un abrazo a James, luego uno a Peter, y finalmente, uno a Sirius. Con este último, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Intentando disimularlo, les preguntó alegremente sobre lo que les había ocurrido durante ese tiempo que habían estado separados.

Entonces, Peter comenzó a narrar su historia sobre el viaje a Estados Unidos. Le había ido bastante bien, y de no ser porque sus padres habían insistido en visitar la estatua de la Libertad, se habría ahorrado el caerse al mar y casi ahogarse, debido a su viaje en lancha un día de tormenta.

Sus tres amigos rieron divertidos ante el comentario, y pronto Sirius tomó la palabra.

—Mis padres pueden llegar a ser muy desagradables —dijo el joven Black, haciendo un gesto de disgusto con los labios—. ¡En serio! Si no fuera porque Kreacher me lo impidió, les habría echado a los dos, y a Regulus, de paso, unas cuantas maldiciones —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos con maldad.

Los familiares de Sirius se habían encargado de repetirle, por enésima vez, que era una desgracia para la familia Black, y que no podía esperar ser nadie en la vida con aquella actitud tan poco correcta. Además, lo amenazaron con borrar su nombre del tapiz familiar, a lo que Sirius respondió: "Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa".

Remus no podía evitar estar pendiente de cada palabra, de cada gesto, de cada movimiento que podía percibir de Sirius. Estaba tan embobado, que aún cuando James comenzó a hablar, seguía contemplando a Canuto con fijeza, y sólo la mirada interrogante del sujeto de su observación logró devolverlo a la realidad.

Enrojeció de manera repentina, apartando los ojos del chico y dirigiéndolos a James, que se divertía contando cómo había hecho enojar a Regulus, dejando un chasco en la habitación del chico, el cual explotó y le quemó parte de la tarea que estaba haciendo con tanto esmero.

—¿Y qué hacías tú en Grimmauld Place? —preguntó Peter, curioso.

—Sirius necesitaba a alguien que le diera una mano para buscar sus cosas —explicó, con una sonrisa malévola—. ¿Verdad, Canuto?

—Verdad —afirmó el aludido, luego de dejar escapar una risotada.

Lo cierto era que Sirius deseaba molestar lo más posible a su familia, usando como excusa el que sería la última vez que les podría gastar bromas estando en aquella casa. Por eso había decidido hacer que James lo acompañara, sabiendo que eso enojaría mucho a sus padres, y de esa forma, podría divertirse un buen rato antes de abandonarlos para siempre.

—¿Y tú, Lunático? —se dirigió a él James—. ¿Qué has hecho aquí, solito?

—¿No te habrás divertido mucho sin nosotros, verdad? —agregó Sirius, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros, acercando su rostro al de él.

Aquel gesto logró que Remus sintiera que en sus mejillas podría freír huevos, y trató de disimularlo bajando la vista y apartando a Sirius con delicadeza, mientras dejaba escapar una risa un tanto forzada.

—Claro que me divertí sin ustedes —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ni se imaginan lo bien que lo pasé la última luna llena, fue épico —dijo con el sarcasmo impregnándole la voz.

Lo cierto era que esa había sido una mala noche. Hacía mucho que no estaba solo en esos momentos, y había recibido unos cuantos daños hechos por su propia mano, bueno, garras, que apenas estaban empezando a sanar.

Sus amigos dejaron escapar una carcajada y Sirius le frotó el cabello con la mano que no rodeaba su cuello, haciendo que el muchacho quedara todo despeinado y acalorado. Esto lo preocupó un poco, y lo observó con atención.

—¿No tendrás fiebre, no? —preguntó, usando la misma mano con la que le había desacomodado los cabellos para medir su temperatura, apoyándola en su frente. Ante el contacto, Remus se apartó con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

—¿Fiebre? —tartamudeó, llevándose su propia mano a la frente. Estaba ardiendo, al igual que el resto de su cara—. Tal vez —aceptó, aunque sabía que no estaba enfermo. Aquella reacción era por algo completamente diferente—. Sería mejor que vaya un momento a la enfermería —se excusó.

—Sí, mejor —corroboró el muchacho, preocupado.

—¡Evans! —exclamó entonces James, distrayendo la atención hacia su persona, momento que Remus aprovechó para dar media vuelta y salir apresuradamente por el orificio del retrato.

Lily observó al sonriente y rebosante de alegría James, que se acercaba a ella con rapidez y galantería.

—¿Viniste a saludarme, Evans? —preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado, de manera seductora. Pero la muchacha no caería en un truco tan barato como ese.

—No —respondió de manera cortante, esquivándolo y alejándose de él, saliendo luego de la Sala Común.

Al cerrarse el cuadro, el sonido de las risas y las voces quedó completamente acallado. Miró hacia ambos lados, buscando al muchacho que acababa de escabullirse por allí.

No detectó ningún rastro de él, por lo que decidió dejarlo en paz.

Además, no podía estar tan segura. No dudaba de lo que habían percibido sus ojos, los cuales pocas veces la engañaban, pero tampoco podía poner las manos al fuego por aquella suposición. Mejor sería si se limitaba a observar durante algunos días, para estar segura, y luego enfrentar al chico. Remus le caía bien, y no quería que la amistad que de a poco habían forjado se desvaneciera por haber hecho una acusación infundada.

Decidido. Esperaría y observaría con atención, y luego de eso, decidiría qué hacer.

Pero poco tiempo tardó en estar segura. Los gestos, las miradas, las reacciones que su compañero prefecto tenía para con uno de sus amigos lo delataban. En las clases que compartían, y en los momentos libres también. Probablemente, si alguien más se hubiera fijado, prestando la atención necesaria, se hubiera dado cuenta al igual que ella.

Por eso mismo, Lily se encontraba un poco decaída. Había comprendido el peso de sus palabras aquella tarde en vacaciones de navidad, las cuales habían resultado en algo mucho más serio y complicado de lo que ella esperaba. En ese momento entendía el por qué de la negación del chico. Tenía mucho sentido.

Pero estaba decidida a remendar su error. Aunque no pudiera cambiar lo que estaba hecho, al menos intentaría aliviar un poco el peso de los hombros del muchacho, que debía estar agobiado. Y con ese pensamiento fijo en su mente, el viernes se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Como esperaba, Remus estaba allí, sentado y enfrascado en una compleja traducción rúnica. Era común que él se dirigiera a aquel punto a completar sus deberes antes de que empezara el fin de semana. La muchacha tomó un libro cualquiera, y se acercó, despacio. Corrió la silla que estaba vacía al frente suyo, y se sentó. El muchacho entonces levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Hola —saludó de manera amistosa, y volvió los ojos a las complicadas runas.

Lily se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos minutos, sin moverse. Tenía la vista clavada en Remus, y el libro estaba apoyado en la mesa, sin abrir. Lupin, pensando que había algo raro, dejó de escribir y volvió a mirarla.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, preocupado.

La chica bajó la mirada a sus dedos, observando la línea de sus cortas uñas rosadas, sin decidirse a hablar aún. Pero entonces, dejó escapar un suspiro, y volvió a ver los ojos color ámbar que la escrutaban con curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes? —comenzó la pelirroja, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de encarar el tema. Remus levantó una ceja, sin comprender. Habían hablado de muchas cosas. ¿A qué tema en particular se refería? Lily jugueteó con sus dedos, impaciente—. Solos, en la Sala Común —se esforzó, dándole otra pista. Entonces él comprendió, y el color le tiñó suavemente las mejillas, dándole una apariencia inocente.

—Sí… ¿qué pasa? —tanteó el terreno, incómodo.

Lily se reprochó mentalmente. Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera así, pero no sabía cómo comenzar si no era de esa forma. Decir de entrada lo que estaba pensando podía resultar demasiado directo, pero si daba demasiadas vueltas, él terminaría alejándose del punto, y tampoco quería eso. Dirigió una rápida mirada a sus alrededores, para asegurarse de que no había nadie antes de continuar.

—Estás enamorado de Sirius —afirmó en un hilo de voz, para evitar que cualquier posible oído que hubiera por allí, que no fuera el de Remus, fuera capaz de oír sus palabras.

Remus palideció, impactado, y luego de unos segundos de total estupefacción, bajó los ojos al papel, avergonzado. Sopesaba las opciones que tenía. ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Mentía? La muchacha pelirroja estaba demasiado segura, y no se sintió capaz de desmentir su afirmación.

—Acertaste —murmuró Lupin, en un tono de voz tan bajo como el que había empleado ella, apesadumbrado.

Lo había descubierto. Se sentía como una especie de criatura exótica siendo exhibida ante una multitud de curiosos. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Se burlaría de él? ¿Dejaría de ser su amiga? Lily no parecía una de esas personas, pero no podía estar tan seguro.

La muchacha de alguna manera percibió los pensamientos negativos que emanaban de Remus, y se apresuró a hablar, para que no la entendiera mal.

—No debes avergonzarte —aseguró, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Verdaderamente, nunca hubiera esperado que su amigo pudiera enamorarse de otro chico, e incluso la había consternado un poco el escuchar la confirmación de sus propios labios, pero eso no cambiaba la persona que era—. Levanta la cabeza, Remus —le pidió con voz suave, para intentar de infundirle al chico algo de seguridad.

Lupin levantó los ojos con cuidado, con miedo, sin estar muy seguro de con qué expresión se iba a encontrar. Pero las esmeraldas verdes de la pelirroja irradiaban comprensión y tranquilidad. Un poco menos angustiado, se atrevió a hacer una pregunta que lo carcomía.

—¿No piensas que soy desagradable? —ante esta frase, ella dejó lucir en su rostro una expresión sorprendida, y de alguna manera, herida ante aquella sugerencia.

—Para nada —afirmó, tratando de convenir esa seguridad a su mirada, para que Remus le creyera—. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer a alguien con todo el corazón? —preguntó de manera retórica, sin dejar que Lupin contestara—. No importa el género de la otra persona, el amor es sólo eso: amor.

Sintiendo como si aquellas palabras fueran un vaso de agua fresca, luego de haber pasado días perdido en el caluroso desierto sin beber ni una gota de líquido, Remus dejó que una tímida sonrisa aflorara en su rostro. Lily era sincera, realmente creía en las palabras que le estaba dedicando, y parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de repudiarlo.

Contenta ante la reacción que acababa de lograr, se animó a proponerle lo que había estado pensando.

—No tienes por qué guardarte todo lo que piensas —aseguró, apresando la mano derecha del chico entre las dos suyas, más pequeñas y delicadas—. Debe ser muy cansador el no poder hablar con nadie sobre lo que sientes —comentó, con gesto compasivo y preocupado, como si se tratara de una hermana hablándole a su hermano menor—. Si quieres desahogarte, o charlar con alguien, ¿te parece bien recurrir a mí? —ofreció, sonriendo, aún con la preocupación surcando su lindo rostro—. Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie —completó, y Remus estuvo seguro de que no mentía.

Un sentimiento de sincero agradecimiento recorrió al chico de pies a cabeza, y le pareció percibir que un peso desaparecía de encima de sus hombros. Si podía confiar a alguien lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, entonces podría tener paz mental, podría relajarse finalmente, y volver a ser el mismo Remus de siempre.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestar afirmativamente, cuando una tercera persona apareció súbitamente, sobresaltándolos. Lily soltó su mano con una sacudida, y dirigió una mirada penetrante al recién llegado.

—¡Evans! —la llamó un sorprendido James, que había ingresado como tropel en la biblioteca, buscando a Remus—. ¡Qué inesperado! —comentó, paseando la vista de ella a su amigo, tratando de deducir qué estaba pasando allí—. ¿Quizás estabas preguntándole a Remus dónde estaba yo? —preguntó, esperanzado, dejando relucir una brillante sonrisa, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y despeinaba su cabello azabache.

Lily frunció el entrecejo, molesta por la interrupción de aquel odioso personaje, y lo ignoró completamente, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Lupin.

—Piénsalo, ¿sí? —pidió amablemente, sonriente, y en seguida se levantó, llevándose el libro que ni se había molestado en abrir, dejando solos a los dos amigos.

James la miró irse, todavía sorprendido, y después volvió la vista a Remus, quien tenía la boca entreabierta.

—¿Qué pienses qué? —James miraba a Lupin con suspicacia. Entonces reaccionó, tratando de inventar rápidamente alguna excusa creíble.

—Si quiero armar con ella un grupito de estudio —explicó, tratando de sonar sincero. James sonrió de oreja a oreja, y entonces se lamentó de no haber pensado una excusa diferente.

—¡Si Evans arma un grupo, cuéntenme dentro! —exclamó, emocionado por la idea de pasar tiempo con la pelirroja, aunque fuera estudiando y haciendo tareas.


	7. Malentendido

_**Disclaimer**__: TODO, salvo lo que no reconozcan y la historia, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling_

_**Nota**__: ¡Me encantaría saber qué les va pareciendo la historia! :) Déjenme un __**review**__, no les cuesta nada ;)_

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 7**

**MALENTENDIDO**

Cuando vio la incomprensión reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes, Lupin le imploró mentalmente que le siguiera el juego. Al parecer, aquel deseo se reflejó en su rostro, y la muchacha lo comprendió, de modo que recompuso su expresión, antes de responder.

—Sí, estoy armando un grupo de estudios —mintió. Al principio no entendía a qué se refería el idiota de James cuando llegó corriendo a su lado pidiéndole a viva voz que lo incluyera en el grupo, pero al ver a Remus, lo dedujo—. Pero de ninguna manera puedes participar, Potter —aclaró, mirándolo con mucha seriedad, con las cejas tan juntas que casi se tocaban—. No permitiré que distraigas a todo el mundo haciéndote el importante —escupió, entrecerrando los ojos. Podía notarse por su actitud que el joven Merodeador no le agradaba demasiado, y el que la acosara de esa manera la irritaba mucho.

—¡Vamos, Evans! —suplicó James, aunque sin perder su dignidad—. Sabes que soy inteligente, puedo ayudar mucho —insinuó, con una media sonrisa asomando en su rostro. Aquello sólo logró que ella se enfadara.

—No importa que seas inteligente, si no puedes echar a andar tu cerebro —se burló—. Ya dije que no, y es mi última palabra, Potter.

Dicho esto, Lily terminó lo que le quedaba de la cena y se levantó de su asiento, alejándose de los muchachos. James, que iba a decir algo más, se dispuso a ponerse también en pie y perseguirla, pero tuvo la mala suerte de golpear con el codo un tazón de pudín, que se desplomó sobre el mantel, ensuciando todo.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó en voz baja, pasando la mirada de la mata de pelo rojizo que se alejaba, al desastre que ocasionó. Entonces miró a Remus, que contenía la risa—. ¡No es divertido! —exclamó, molesto.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a disculpar su amigo, tratando de parecer serio.

—Ayúdame a limpiar este desastre y te perdono —dijo James, dolido aún por el nuevo rechazo de Lily. ¿Es que alguna vez lo iba a aceptar?

En silencio, Remus ayudó a Cornamenta levantando el tazón, mientras el causante del accidente tomaba su varita y con un hechizo limpiaba el pudín del mantel y de su túnica.

El joven licántropo sintió un gran alivio cuando, al terminar de limpiar, James se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a cenar.

Si salía a buscar a Lily, entonces las cosas podrían haberse complicado más de la cuenta. Estaba muy agradecido con la muchacha por haberle seguido el juego. De alguna forma, esa pequeña mentira incluso los beneficiaba. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora tenían una buena excusa para juntarse sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Si decían estar estudiando, podían hablar de lo referente a Sirius sin que nadie los interrumpiera…

Remus se atragantó con el pedazo de papa que se había metido en la boca, y tuvo que tomar medio vaso de jugo de calabaza de un trago para que la molesta sensación desapareciera. Por un momento, se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca pocas horas antes de aquello.

Desde ese momento en adelante, tendría a alguien a quien contarle sus cosas, alguien que podría ser su propio pensadero. Le dio un poco de gracia pensarlo de aquella manera, pero ciertamente, la función sería similar. Aunque, a diferencia de un pensadero, Lily podría aconsejarlo o darle su apoyo si era lo que necesitaba.

En ese momento, la persona causante de todos sus problemas se sentó frente a James, con Peter a su lado. Remus lo miró de manera furtiva, y bajó inmediatamente los ojos a lo que estaba comiendo.

—¡Estoy hambriento! —rugió, empezando a amontonar de todo un poco en su plato—. Volver a las clases después de las vacaciones ha sido un infierno —comentó, antes de darle un mordisco a su pata de pollo.

—Me pasaré todo el fin de semana haciendo deberes —se quejó Colagusano, sin haberse servido nada de comer aún—. Y no entiendo nada de lo que vimos las últimas clases de Pociones —continuó, moviéndose nervioso en su silla —. Seguro que no terminaré a tiempo…

—Puedes pedirle a Lunático que te una al grupo de estudios de Evans —espetó James con aire sombrío, lo que hizo que Remus casi se atragantara de nuevo.

—¿Grupo de estudios? —preguntó Peter, con una mezcla de incredulidad y emoción—. ¿En serio?

—No veremos Pociones —se apresuró a afirmar Lupin, un poco nervioso. Ante aquella declaración, el más pequeño de los Merodeadores volvió a mostrar una expresión desolada en el rostro—. Lo siento, Peter —agregó rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa—. Es que sólo estudiaremos Runas Antiguas —explicó, después de chequear mentalmente que ésa era una asignatura que Lily tomaba, y sus tres amigos no.

—Oh, de acuerdo —desistió, cabizbajo. Aquello hizo que Remus se sintiera mal, así que pensó alguna forma de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Pero si quieres, puedo darte una mano —ofreció, y el brillo regresó a los ojos acuosos del muchachito rechoncho.

—¡Gracias, Remus! —exclamó, alegre, y comenzó a llenar su plato de comida.

Lupin dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio, y tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Peter, posó la vista sobre el muchacho de cabello oscuro sentado al lado de éste. Sirius lo observaba con atención, con una ceja levantada en expresión de incomprensión. Remus se sintió repentinamente cohibido, pero se recompuso antes de que el sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

—¿Estudiarás con Evans? —preguntó, a lo que el aludido asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y desde cuándo son tan amigos que estudian juntos?

Ante aquella frase, James pareció poner atención a la conversación, levantando un poco la cabeza. Incómodo, Remus apretó con un poco más de fuerza el tenedor de lo que era estrictamente necesario. ¿Por qué cada cosa que decía lo metía en un lío?

—Hablamos algunas veces durante las vacaciones —explicó, tratando de parecer calmo, mientras pinchaba un trozo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca—. No quedó mucha gente por aquí, ¿sabes? —continuó, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más lógico del mundo—. Además, como somos los dos prefectos, teníamos algunos temas de conversación. Realmente no es que seamos tan cercanos —finalizó, y pareció satisfacer la curiosidad de los chicos, porque comenzaron a hablar de quidditch después de dar algunos bocados más a su comida.

Sin poder creer la suerte que lo había acompañado ese día, Lupin terminó de cenar y se dirigió con sus amigos a la habitación que compartían en la torre Gryffindor, charlando y riendo por cosas insignificantes, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Lily, y tras explicarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, comenzaron su primera "sesión de estudios". Pero no era como si pudiera abrirle su corazón de repente y contarle todo lo que pensaba, y como el silencio a veces resultaba incómodo, decidieron que podrían convertir la mentira en casi la verdad, aprovechando la ocasión para estudiar realmente.

Y así pasaron unos cuantos días, en los cuales, de a poco, Lily iba enterándose de qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, y de cuánto quería éste a Sirius. No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, más que escucharlo. No tenía ningún consejo para darle, porque él no quería ninguno. No parecía que Remus quisiera que la relación con su amigo cambiara de ninguna manera, y guardaba la esperanza de poder deshacerse de sus sentimientos en cualquier momento.

Pero Lily no pensaba que eso fuera posible. No. Por cómo hablaba de él, se quejaba de él, por cómo lo elogiaba, por cómo lo invadían los celos cuando estaba con su novia, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, por todo eso y por los gestos y las miradas que le dedicaba, Lily se daba cuenta de que Remus estaba más enamorado de lo que creía. Y eso le causaba mucha ternura.

Pero no podía ayudarlo de ninguna forma. Y aunque eso la molestaba, no intentaría cambiarlo. Simplemente continuaría como hasta entonces, escuchando y apoyándolo.

Eso hizo, hasta que, un día, las cosas cambiaron.

Estaba la pelirroja sentada frente al fuego en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, leyendo distraídamente _Historia de Hogwarts_, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado con agitación. Sorprendida, levantó los ojos hacia el recién llegado, que no era nadie más que Lupin.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, repentinamente preocupada al ver la extraña expresión que el chico lucía—. ¿Pasó algo con Sirius? —esta vez bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, puesto que había algunos niños de segundo haciendo sus deberes un poco más lejos de ellos. Remus negó con la cabeza, con nerviosismo, pero luego se detuvo, y, tras meditarlo durante unos segundos, asintió. Ella, preocupada, iba a insistir en que le contara lo que sucedía, pero no hizo falta que abriera su boca, porque Remus comenzó a hablar.

—¿Crees que soy horrible? —susurró, mirándola asustado, con una gran mezcla de emociones tanto en su voz como en su rostro. Lily parpadeó, confundida, y él continuó, antes de que le pidiera explicaciones—. Sirius y Anne terminaron —le confió, y no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera tal que sus ojos se iluminaron, como Lily nunca había visto. Pensó, por un momento, que parecía un niño, pero al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que un chico enamorado.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! —dijo bajito, dejando que la felicidad que desprendía Lupin la contagiara.

—No —contestó él, volviendo a ensombrecer el gesto. Se calló un instante, y volvió a sonreír, pero se contuvo y volvió a ponerse serio. Era obvio que en su interior había una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas—. Es decir, ellos terminaron, y como su amigo, debería estar triste, ¿verdad? —las sílabas las pronunció tan seguidas unas de otras que a la muchacha le costó interpretar lo que decía—. Pero no estoy triste para nada —confesó, mirándola a los ojos con sincera confusión.

Eso debía ser muy difícil para él. Que la persona que quería estuviera ahora disponible debía ser una cosa feliz para cualquiera, pero la situación de Remus era delicada. Él no sólo quería a esa persona, sino que esa persona era un gran amigo de él, alguien que lo consideraba como un hermano. Turbada, lo compadeció por un momento. Pero entonces se compuso, y le devolvió la mirada con la mayor cantidad de seguridad que pudo juntar.

—Escúchame, Remus —le pidió, lo que era innecesario, ya que él estaba callado y prestándole la máxima atención—. Tienes que tranquilizarte, es normal que te sientas así —le dijo en un tono de voz dulce. De nuevo, parecía la hermana que cuida a su hermanito y lo aconseja sobre la vida—. No reprimas tu felicidad, no te hará bien —ante estas palabras, Remus sonrió abiertamente, y respiró aliviado. Quería que le dieran permiso de ser feliz. La embargó la ternura, y pensó que aquel muchacho sentado al frente suyo, no podía ser más adorable—. No eres horrible, cualquiera rebosaría de alegría si tiene una oportunidad con la persona que ama.

Lupin abrió la boca, alarmado. Ya sabía lo que estaba pensando. Él no pretendía ni pensaba en que tenía alguna posibilidad de estar con Sirius. Pero Lily sabía que eso era lo que le decía su cerebro, no su corazón. Aunque no pensaba insistir.

—En fin, me alegro por ti, Remus —dijo con sinceridad, rodeándolo con sus brazos, para reconfortarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro.

Una voz carraspeó de manera profusa en el momento que el muchacho le devolvía el abrazo, dándole las gracias con aquel apretón. Por instinto, se soltaron con brusquedad, y dirigieron sus miradas a la persona que estaba a dos pasos detrás de ellos. Era James.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con voz fría, pasando los ojos de Lupin a Lily una y otra vez.

Remus palideció al ver a Sirus al lado del mismo, observando la escena con sorpresa. Detrás de ellos, Peter miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, estático.

¿En qué momento habían llegado? ¿Cuánto habían escuchado?

—Nada —contestó la pelirroja inmediatamente, al ver que el chico no reaccionaba—. ¿Qué quieres, Potter? —le espetó, tratando de sonar tan secante como siempre, pero estaba preocupada por Remus, y no salió como había planeado. Le dirigió al muchacho que estaba a su lado una rápida mirada, que a James no le pasó desapercibida.

—¡Claro! —soltó entonces, levantando un poco la voz—. Nada, ¿eh? —la chica sentía como si la mirada de los ojos café detrás de los anteojos tratara de atravesar su cráneo y llegar hasta su cerebro. Cuando empezaba a temer que pudiera ver lo que estaba pensando, James dejó de observarla y se giró hacia Remus, que continuaba petrificado—. Con que, ¿grupo de estudios, eh, Lunático? —la acusación en su voz era obvia, pero con aquellas palabras Lily se percató que la conversación que habían mantenido hasta hacía un momento no había sido descubierta—. ¡Estudiar! —gritó, tomando a Remus por el cuello de su túnica—. ¡SÍ, CLARO!

Aquello empezaba a salirse de control. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sirius se acercó un poco, dudando si intervenir o no. Pero Lily no se quedó quieta, y tomó a James por el brazo que sostenía a Lupin.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, enojada—. ¡Suéltalo! —la mirada que le dedicó entonces la heló hasta los huesos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Parece que acerté! —exclamó en un tono triunfante, y al mismo tiempo amargo, soltando a Remus, pero no sin antes darle un empujón—. Creí que eras mi amigo, Lunático —le dijo, dolido y furioso—. Si Evans te gustaba tanto, podrías habérmelo dicho, no hacía falta que lo escondieras de esta forma —entonces Lily comprendió. James estaba _celoso_.

—¡Oye! Potter, no es lo que crees… —lo interrumpió, pero no pudo seguir hablando.

—Y tú, Evans, podrías haberme dicho desde un principio que estabas interesada en Remus, no tendrías por qué haberte inventado la excusa del grupo de estudio para estar juntitos y todos acaramelados como estaban recién…

Una bofetada resonó en la Sala Común, dejando sorprendidos a todos los que estaban presenciando la incómoda pelea. James parpadeó, desorientado por el golpe repentino, y volvió a ver a Lily, quien lo miraba con odio y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Potter, eres un idiota —dijo con voz firme, antes de irse de allí y subir a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Aquello hizo que Remus despertara finalmente de su sopor. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber reaccionado antes, así le habría ahorrado a su confidente todo aquel mal rato. Tenía que aclarar toda aquella confusión antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores.

—No es así, James —aseguró con voz tranquila y convincente. James, que se había quedado viendo hacia el lugar por donde la pelirroja había desaparecido, se volvió hacia Remus con expresión interrogante. Se había llevado una mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe, que se notaba rojo bajo sus dedos.

—¿Qué no es así qué? —la sospecha aún impregnaba su voz, pero parecía dispuesto a escuchar.

—No estoy saliendo con Lily —la primera palabra la dijo claramente, dándole énfasis, para que quedara más claro que el agua—. Ni siquiera me gusta de esa forma —continuó—. Ella sólo estaba dándome ánimos —al notar la incomprensión e incredulidad en el rostro de Cornamenta, suspiró—. Estaba dándome ánimos… porque me gusta otra persona —confesó finalmente, y sus ojos, sin su permiso, se posaron en Sirius durante una milésima de segundo, antes de volver al rostro de James.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cornamenta, estupefacto—. ¿Quién?

De repente sintió que las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar, y un nudo se le formaba en el estómago. Había dicho aquello en un acceso de valor, pero ¿qué diría ahora? No podía decir la verdad. No podía tranquilamente confesar ante sus amigos y un numeroso puñado de alumnos de Gryffindor que estaba enamorado de Sirius. Y el sujeto en cuestión estaba allí presente, observándolo con la misma expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa que James. No podía decirlo. ¿Y si era odiado? Pero no podía _no_ responder, tenía que mencionar a alguien, quien sea…

—Anne Williams —respondió, utilizando el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, de lo que se arrepintió al instante.

Sirius palideció, y de repente, la tensión que se extendió en el aire podía palparse con las manos desnudas.


	8. Una solución inesperada

**Disclaimer**: como ya saben, todo esto salvo la historia y algún que otro personaje le pertenece a Jotaká.

**Nota**: ¡espero que les guste! :) No duden en dejarme su opinión mediante un **review** :) ¡Estaré por aquí de nuevo pronto!

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 8**

**UNA SOLUCIÓN INESPERADA**

¿Había oído bien?

Remus no podía haber dicho lo que él creía haber escuchado, ¿o sí?

Imposible.

Él acababa de terminar con Anne, ese mismo día, hacía apenas unas horas. Él lo había decidido, porque ya estaba aburrido y cansado de ella. Además, la chica empezaba a quererlo más de la cuenta, y él _sabía_ que no le correspondía. Incluso se había reprochado mentalmente el que siguiera con ella pasado tanto tiempo. Le había durado el noviazgo más de un mes, lo cual era increíble.

La dejó, y horas después, escuchó de la voz de Remus que él la quería.

El ambiente en la habitación estaba silencioso y muy tenso. Sin darse cuenta, había cerrado las manos en sendos puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Podía sentirlo. Sentía con claridad el rugir de un monstruo en sus entrañas, ansiando salir. Estaba celoso. Muy celoso.

—Lo lamento, realmente no fue mi intención —se apresuró a disculpar Lupin, observando a Sirius con pánico en sus ojos ambarinos—. Yo, antes de que me diera cuenta…

Pero los ojos grises de la verdadera persona de la cual estaba enamorado le devolvieron una mirada tan fría, tan dura, que no pudo continuar hablando. Él nunca lo había mirado de aquella forma. Sintió la angustia apretar contra su pecho, dificultándole el respirar. ¿Por qué había dicho ese nombre, justamente? Se le podía haber ocurrido cualquiera, y las cosas no habrían resultado así.

Trató que su garganta produjera algún tipo de sonido, pero antes de lograrlo, Sirius dio media vuelta y se marchó, subiendo al dormitorio.

Los ojos del licántropo estaban clavados en la puerta por la que el chico se acababa de ir. Estaba tan sorprendido y alarmado que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar, quedándose completamente en blanco durante unos segundos.

La había armado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

James miró a su amigo, sin salir del todo de su asombro, y se acercó a él, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Tranquilo, hombre —le dijo, tratando de animarlo. Remus entonces apartó los ojos de la puerta y miró al muchacho de anteojos. Éste pudo notar la culpabilidad y el miedo reflejarse en la expresión de Lupin—. Ya se le pasará —aseguró, dejando asomar en su rostro una débil sonrisa—. Recuerda que es Sirius, no creo que le afecte demasiado —rió, al pensar en ello. Sí, Anne había sido su novia y acababa de cortar con ella, pero eso era todo por lo que debía estar molesto. Porque James sabía muy bien que a Sirius sus novias no le importaban más que sus amigos.

Pero al notar que Lunático no estaba tan seguro de ello, se vio obligado a insistir.

—Ya verás, mañana ya se le habrá pasado —sonrió, abiertamente esta vez, con toda la confianza puesta en lo que estaba diciendo. Esto tranquilizó un poco a Remus, y entonces recordó que tenía que decir otra cosa más, obligatoriamente—. Oye, Lunático… —comenzó, haciendo flaquear la sonrisa, y mostrando un suave dejo de preocupación—. Yo… lo siento —se disculpó, y al ver que no entendía, agregó—. Ya sabes, por lo de Lily.

—Ah —el muchacho se había olvidado por completo de lo que había pasado, de lo que había desencadenado toda aquella catástrofe—. No te preocupes —aseguró, devolviéndole la sonrisa, haciendo que James volviera a sentirse seguro.

* * *

Sirius cerró la puerta con fuerza, y se echó en la cama, sintiéndose traicionado.

Desde el momento que habían vuelto de casa de James, luego de las vacaciones en Navidad, Remus había estado actuando un poco extraño. Lo había notado, sí, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que la razón era que le gustaba su novia. En realidad, había llegado a pensar…

Se levantó de un golpe y cerró las cortinas con bronca. Si hubiera aplicado un poquito más de fuerza, las hubiera roto. Se dejó caer de costado y se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos fijos en la nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí solo, pero fue bastante. Percibió el momento en el que los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación ingresaron en ella. No hizo ningún ruido, porque no quería que supieran que aún estaba consciente.

James y Peter hablaban alegremente, pero Remus contestaba con monosílabos sin demasiado entusiasmo. Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia el baño, y otros que iban hacia la cama que estaba a su izquierda. Pensó entonces que distinguiría el sonido del colchón al recostarse Remus en él, por lo que se sorprendió cuando, en su lugar, la voz del chico le habló, más cerca de lo que pensaba.

—Canuto, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó, dubitativo. Sirius no respondió—. Lo siento mucho —susurró con voz dolida, y luego se alejó.

Sirius levantó apenas la cabeza, sin hacer ruido, y la orientó hacia donde Remus le había hablado.

—No, el que lo siente soy yo —pensó, y luego se quedó dormido.

* * *

A diferencia de lo que James creía, al día siguiente Sirius continuaba molesto, y no le dirigió a Remus siquiera una palabra. Esto sorprendió a su mejor amigo, el cual la noche anterior estaba tan convencido de que lo perdonaría que sintió que le había mentido. Pero, ¿por qué estaba actuando así?

Decidió dejarlo pasar un día más. Con eso debería ser más que suficiente para que aquel enojo se desvaneciera. Pero las cosas no cambiaron nada, ni para mejor, ni para peor, y comenzó a preocuparse. Decidió intervenir cuando la cosa se puso demasiado obvia, siendo Remus el único al cual Sirius trataba distinto que antes. Junto con Peter, que también estaba preocupado por la situación de esos dos, trataron de hacer que Canuto entrara en razón.

—Vamos, Sirius —decía James por cuarta o quinta vez—. ¿Por qué actúas así? ¡Tú ya habías terminado con Anne! ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No es como si realmente la quisieras tanto…

Pero el chico no escuchaba, y simplemente lo ignoró, como las veces anteriores.

Remus estaba al tanto de los intentos de sus dos amigos, y lo agradeció mentalmente, pero no podía evitar estar enojado consigo mismo. Se recriminaba todavía su estupidez. Si hubiera dicho cualquier otro nombre, las cosas hubieran salido mejor. Pero en el momento, no pudo pensar en nada más. La situación en la que se encontraba se lo había impedido.

Pero lo que más le dolía era otra cosa. No era tanto su metida de pata, como el hecho de que Sirius estuviera enojado con él. Nunca, en los seis años que lo conocía, _nunca_ había sido él quien se enojara con Lupin. Nunca. Y que ahora lo hiciera, y que la razón fuera Anne, le hacía sentir como si le estuvieran obligando a tragar espinas. Aquello no podía significar otra cosa que Sirius la quería lo suficiente como para ponerla por encima de él. Se sintió patético y diminuto, y quiso largarse a reír de impotencia.

Cuando Lily se enteró de lo que había pasado luego de que ella se fue, le gritó. Estaba enfadada y muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho. Luego de un monólogo que le recriminaba su falta de sentido común, finalmente le dedicó a Lupin una mirada severa.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? —preguntó, rechinando los dientes.

—Yo… —Remus no sabía qué decir, estaba completamente avergonzado y era obvio lo triste y desesperanzado que se encontraba.

Entonces, Lily no pudo seguir enojada más tiempo. La situación de su amigo se estaba complicando más de lo que estaba de antemano, y gritarle lo que él seguramente ya sabía no iba a ayudar en nada. Lo único que iba a lograr con eso era hacerlo sentir más miserable. Respiró profundamente, y se relajó. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle?

—Mira, pienso que deberías sincerarte —le recomendó finalmente, luego de pensarlo unos momentos. Remus la miró asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Deberías decirle lo que sientes en verdad —explicó—. Eso arreglaría este malentendido…

—Imposible, no, de ninguna manera —negó con desesperación.

Lily suspiró, resignada. Ya sabía que reaccionaría así, pero igual había querido intentarlo.

—Si no quieres, no puedo obligarte —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero pienso que es la mejor solución —agregó en voz baja, y calló un momento. Remus se sintió agradecido de que no insistiera. A fin de cuentas, si le decía la verdad lo único que lograría sería empeorar las cosas—. Si no quieres hacerlo, al menos tendrías que decirle que es mentira que te gusta Anne.

—No puedo —contestó, luego de meditarlo apenas, y sonrió con pesadumbre—. Si dijera que es mentira, me preguntaría por qué mentí —agregó, explicándose—. Y no sé qué podría decir en esa situación, que sea creíble y que no haga que me meta en problemas con otra persona.

La muchacha reflexionó sobre sus palabras unos momentos, tratando de imaginarse una solución para el caso. Pero, pasados unos minutos, se percató de que lo que Remus decía era cierto. Sí abría la boca y decía que había mentido, seguramente le pedirían una explicación, y no podía encontrar alguna excusa que lograra callar todas las dudas y dejarlo bien parado.

Se mordió el labio, incómoda. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina, intentando encontrar una salida de aquel problema.

—No se me ocurre nada —murmuró por fin, abatida—. Si no quieres decir la verdad, entonces creo que la única opción es que mantengas la mentira, pero que te disculpes con Sirius —dijo, sin mucho convencimiento.

—Ya lo hice —respondió, con un hilo de voz. Había creído que Lily podría sacar una mágica solución del sombrero, y el que no lo haya logrado le había quitado toda esperanza de salvación—. Y no funcionó —agregó, sonriendo con amargura. Pensó en la cantidad de veces que se había disculpado, y en el frío silencio que había recibido como respuesta, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Pues intenta hacerlo de manera distinta —sugirió. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo repentino, al concebir en su mente una idea que quizás sirviera.

—¿Cómo? —el cambio de tono de la voz de la muchacha había llamado su atención, y en la mirada de ella pudo notar un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

—¿Qué tal si le haces un regalo?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó. ¿Algo tan simple?

—¡Un regalo! —exclamó Lily, más convencida de su idea a cada momento que pasaba. Al ver la incomprensión en el rostro del muchacho, se impacientó, pero se apresuró a explicar—. Busca algo sencillo, pero que tenga significado, que sepas que le vaya a gustar —comenzó—. Y asegúrate de dejar claro que lo lamentas. Estoy casi segura que funcionará —concluyó, complacida.

—¿Eso crees? —aún no estaba del todo convencido, pero quizás diera resultado. La pelirroja asintió con energía, y, repentinamente, se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada.

—Espérame aquí —le espetó, y salió a paso veloz. Subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas, y, pasados unos minutos, regresó a la misma velocidad. Traía una revista en las manos—. Toma, te lo presto —masculló, entregándole aquello a Lupin. Era un catálogo de compra por lechuza. Remus abrió grande los ojos, y pasó la vista de la revista a la muchacha que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Muchas gracias, Lily —dijo, aceptando lo que le ofrecía—. Por todo —completó con una gran sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos, la cual ella devolvió, feliz de haber resultado de ayuda para su amigo.

Remus guardó lo que acababa de recibir, decidido a hacer uso de lo mismo más tarde. Buscaría allí algo que pudiera dar a Sirius, para ganarse su perdón. Hablaron algunas cosas más, sin demasiada importancia, y pronto ella se tuvo que ir, al ingresar el insistente James a la Sala Común. El recién llegado abrió la boca para saludar, pero antes de poder decir una palabra, la chica había desaparecido a la velocidad de un rayo. Torció el gesto en una mueca de tristeza ante aquel comportamiento, y resopló antes de dirigirse a Remus.

—No sé qué ocurre con Canuto —confesó, en parte avergonzado, en parte molesto por no entender el comportamiento de su mejor amigo—. No puedo hacerlo entrar en razón —dijo, y sonó casi como una disculpa.

—No te preocupes, Cornamenta —lo disuadió el licántropo, alegre. Aquello hizo que James se sorprendiera—. Tengo una buena idea —explicó con sencillez, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Subió a la habitación, que estaba vacía, y rebuscó durante unos minutos en su baúl. Desafortunadamente, no logró encontrar lo que buscaba, por lo que se sentó en el borde de la cama. Rascó su cabeza, pensando. Estaba seguro que lo había dejado allí. Entonces recordó que lo había guardado en la mesita de luz, por si se le antojaba comerlo durante la noche. Contento, abrió el cajoncito y sacó de su interior una gran barra de chocolate traída de Honeydukes. La guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica y salió de la torre Gryffindor con rumbo a la pajarera de las lechuzas.

Tardó un cuarto de hora, porque se había detenido un par de veces para hablar con algún profesor, o retar a algún alumno que no estaba cumpliendo las reglas, pero finalmente llegó. La torre era alta, y estaba repleta de lechuzas de todos los colores y tamaños. Olía a plumas y estiércol.

Se acercó a una ventana y se sentó en el suelo, en un pedacito que estaba limpio, al menos en apariencia. Buscó en la mochila la revista, y comenzó a hojearla. Era sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que podían comprarse vía lechuza. Desde objetos muy sencillos, pequeños y livianos, hasta cosas tan grandes que uno se preguntaría cómo hacían las lechuzas para levantarlas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que abriera distraídamente el chocolate y le diera una mordida. Lo saboreó un momento, y continuó pendiente de las imágenes que se movían, ofreciendo los diferentes productos.

Había visto más o menos la mitad del catálogo, cuando se decidió. Tenía que ser eso.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se apresuró a buscar tinta y pergamino para formular su orden. Garabateó emocionado todos los datos necesarios, lo colocó en un sobre junto con el dinero, y se levantó. Caminó entre las filas de lechuzas buscando alguna que estuviera despierta y dispuesta a salir de viaje. Finalmente, una de color marrón, de tamaño medio, aceptó el trabajo. Lupin ató con cuidado el pergamino a la pata del animal, y, cuando terminó, éste salió volando por la ventana con aire majestuoso.

Lo observó volar durante algunos cuantos minutos, hasta que se hizo tan pequeñito que no lo pudo distinguir. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y terminó el último pedazo de chocolate que le quedaba por comer. Seguidamente, guardó el envoltorio de nuevo en el bolsillo, dispuesto a tirarlo cuando regresara al cuarto.

Una lechuza muy pequeña lo golpeó con el ala al llegar volando torpemente por la ventana. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para sobar el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar.

—Ahora, sólo tengo que esperar que llegue —murmuró con alegría, y emprendió la vuelta a la torre Gryffindor, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en varios días.


	9. De obsequios y Amortentia

**Disclaimer**: De nuevo, todo de Jotaká :)

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Otro capítulo para ustedes, espero que les guste. Me encantaría que me dejaran sus opiniones :D

Gracias para "**Guest**", quien me dejó un **review** animándome. No te puedo responder personalmente, pero igual, ¡GRACIAS! :D También gracias a "**Anne Cullen**", quien lo ha hecho en dos ocasiones, pero por alguna razón los capítulos parecen tardar más en publicarse de lo que creo, porque me llegan los comentarios luego de haber publicado otro capítulo con bastante diferencia de tiempo. Vaya misterio. Me alegro mucho de que te guste, y **_paciencia_**, ya llegará lo **M**, ya llegará ;)

Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 9**

**DE OBSEQUIOS Y AMORTENTIA**

Remus tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa del comedor, mirando las lechuzas que llegaban volando esa mañana para entregar el correo. Hacía varios días que James se había dado cuenta de que repetía el mismo comportamiento.

—¿Esperas algo? —preguntó, curioso, luego de que la última lechuza se fuera volando, dejando el comedor únicamente con los humanos que desayunaban tranquilamente antes de su llegada.

El chico de cabellos castaños había vuelto a tomar su cuchara y cargaba en ella un poco de avena, desilusionado. Al oír las palabras de su amigo, levantó la vista y se encontró con los orbes marrones de James, que tras sus anteojos, mostraban curiosidad.

—Tal vez —respondió evasivamente, dedicándole una breve sonrisa antes concentrarse de nuevo en su comida.

No le había contado a nadie de su plan. La única que lo conocía era Lily, y aún así no le había dicho qué era lo que le había comprado a Sirius. Era difícil darle una explicación sobre el porqué de su elección.

Dejó asomar una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, y siguió comiendo. No era como si hubiera ordenado hacía mucho tiempo, apenas habían pasado tres días. En cualquier caso, esperaba que llegara pronto, y de ser posible, antes de la luna llena. Quería intentar volver a estar en buenos términos con Sirius antes de aquello.

Era doloroso saber que él estaba tan cerca, pero que lo ignoraba tan descaradamente. Escucharlo hablar y reír con normalidad con los otros dos, y que no le dirigiera a él siquiera una mirada, le hacía sentir una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Pero no se dejó abatir demasiado, ya que confiaba que pronto volverían a estar bien. Al menos ese era su deseo.

Pasaron dos días más, en los cuales el proceso de ansiosa espera se repitió, sin resultados. Cada mañana Remus observaba a las aves mensajeras ingresar por las ventanas, expectante, para luego entristecerse al notar que seguía sin arribar su pedido. Le fastidiaba que tardase tanto.

Pero entonces, la sexta mañana desde que mandó la carta, una lechuza de color pardo bajó sobre su cabeza, aterrizando peligrosamente cerca de su tostada, y casi derribando su jugo de calabaza. Emocionado, el muchacho se apresuró a desatar el paquete de la pata del animal, que venía con un pequeño sobre adjunto.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Peter, que estaba sentado a su lado, observando con curiosidad el envoltorio marrón que cubría lo que Remus había comprado.

—Plumas nuevas —mintió, escondiendo rápidamente el paquete en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Ah —Colagusano lo miró, no muy convencido, pero no dijo nada más.

Remus abrió la carta, y dentro sólo encontró una tarjeta que agradecía el uso de los servicios de la empresa. Suspiró, volvió a meterla en el sobre, y también la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Seguidamente, se dedicó a terminar el desayuno, esta vez con una cálida sensación en su interior.

Horas más tarde, y aprovechando una hora libre, se alejó de sus amigos y se escabulló a la habitación. Sacó con cuidado de su bolsillo el paquete y lo desenvolvió, observando el verdadero objeto por primera vez. Sonrió satisfecho, imaginando la expresión que luciría Canuto cuando lo viera. Pensó en envolverlo de nuevo con el papel que traía originalmente, pero se arrepintió. El papel madera resultaba demasiado formal y aburrido como para hacer un regalo con él. Pensó durante unos momentos, y luego se le ocurrió que podía utilizar un hechizo para hacerlo cambiar de color.

Buscó su varita, y tras algunos intentos, logró crear una especie de estampado psicodélico de colores brillantes. No estaba del todo feliz con el resultado, pero era mejor que el impersonal marrón. Envolvió ahora sí el regalo con el papel modificado, y lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre su propia cama. Lo observó durante unos segundos, orgulloso de su trabajo.

Al oír voces y pasos acercándose hacia donde se encontraba, tomó el obsequio con rapidez y lo escondió en su baúl a tiempo, logrando incorporarse y hacer como que nada sucedía en el instante que James y Sirius ingresaban por la puerta.

—¡Ah! —exclamó James, al verlo—. ¡Te estaba buscando! —le informó, acercándose con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, tratando de sonar casual, mientras que su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Había estado a punto de ser descubierto. Sintió la mirada de Sirius sobre su persona, pero cuando dirigió los ojos a él, el chico se había girado sobre sus talones y vuelto por donde había llegado.

Remus torció el gesto, apesadumbrado, lo que James notó.

—Justamente, de Sirius se trata —explicó, señalando a la puerta con el dedo pulgar, al mismo tiempo que en su rostro asomaba una mueca de fastidio—. Dice que esta noche no nos acompañará —avisó, y Lupin sintió, de nuevo, una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—Oh —murmuró, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Seguiré intentando convencerlo —prometió con énfasis. De alguna manera, se sentía culpable de la tensa relación que ellos llevaban en esos momentos—. No me rendiré todavía —había tal seguridad en su voz, que Remus realmente deseó creer que lo lograría. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que era en vano. Había estado más de una semana actuando así, ¿por qué iba a cambiar entonces?

—No te preocupes —pidió, con una ligera sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—Sí me preocupo —lo contradijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Está actuando como un idiota, lo haré reaccionar —prometió, y Remus dejó escapar un suspiro, divertido.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, pensando que no lograría nada tratando de disuadirlo. Además, el gesto no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más, lo agradecía.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó entonces el pelinegro—. Llegaremos tarde si no a Pociones —anunció.

El prefecto se sobresaltó, y miró la hora en el reloj despertador de su mesita de luz. Era cierto. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y siguió a James hasta las mazmorras, donde la clase comenzó minutos después. Esa sería la última del día.

No prestó demasiada atención a lo que Slughorn comentaba sobre la Amortentia, una poderosa poción para el amor, porque estaba ocupado ideando los movimientos que llevaría a cabo cuando finalizara la clase.

Sabía que James tenía entrenamiento, y era costumbre de los otros tres acompañarlo de vez en cuando para observar. Esta vez se excusaría diciendo que debía ir a la biblioteca, y dejaría preparado el regalo de Sirius, antes de irse a la enfermería. Luego del entrenamiento, sus tres amigos irían directamente a cenar, y más tarde pasarían un rato en la Sala Común de Gryffindor antes de bajar ocultos bajo la capa invisible. Sirius había dicho que no iría, pero lo conocía tan bien que estaba seguro que los acompañaría a los otros dos al menos hasta la puerta del castillo. Y aunque no lo hiciera, el único que subiría a la habitación sería él.

Un codazo de James lo hizo volver a la clase. Ya habían comenzado a trozar los ingredientes, y Slughorn se paseaba dando instrucciones y alabando a Lily. Miró a su alrededor y luego al libro, decidido a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

A pesar de que no eran tan buenos como la pelirroja favorita del profesor, pronto consiguieron entre los dos el brillo nacarado que se esperaba de la poción. Un aroma extraño, pero muy agradable, llegaba a la nariz del joven licántropo. James estaba atrapado en una ensoñación, y Remus supuso que también podía percibir ese olor tan particular.

—¿No huele bien? —preguntó, un poco ido. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza.

—Slughorn tenía razón, bien preparada, huele exactamente a las tres cosas que más nos gustan —murmuró con una sonrisa boba, acercando un poco más la nariz al caldero, para ingresar una buena cantidad de aire en sus pulmones. No le importaba que los cristales de sus anteojos se empañaran con el vapor que ascendía en forma de espirales.

Remus parpadeó. No sabía que eso era lo que estaba percibiendo. Se recriminó el no haber puesto atención en la clase, y decidió tratar de discernir los olores de aquellas cosas que más le gustaban.

El aroma dulce y tentador del chocolate fue lo primero que reconoció. Dejó asomar una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió olisqueando, para encontrar el característico olor a viejo de los libros de la biblioteca, y finalmente, ¿canela?

Observó la ondeante superficie del brebaje con el ceño fruncido, y aspiró con más fuerza. No, no era canela. Era el aroma que desprendía la piel de Sirius, el cual era más fuerte cuando estaba en su forma animal.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron apenas de rojo, y observó con curiosidad al resto del alumnado. Ninguno se fijó en él, y se relajó al notar que la mayor parte de ellos lucían también abochornados. Discretamente, lanzó una mirada al chico que le gustaba, que trabajaba un poco más atrás, hacia su izquierda, con Peter. Se sorprendió al ver que él también estaba ligeramente sonrosado, y no se sintió capaz de dejar de mirarlo. Sirius debió sentirse observado, porque levantó los ojos y conectó con la mirada del licántropo, quien reaccionó y volvió a concentrarse en la poción, sintiéndose enrojecer aún más. No podía evitar preguntarse: ¿qué era lo que Canuto percibía en la Amortentia?

Pronto la clase llegó a su fin, y después de embotellar un poco de la poción y entregársela al profesor para que les pusiera nota, recogieron sus útiles y salieron del aula. James comentaba alegremente que había sentido el olor del perfume de Lily, cuando Remus comenzó a rezagarse del grupo, que se dirigía claramente hacia el campo de Quidditch.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lunático? —se dirigió a él cuando notó que no los seguía.

—Tengo que hacer un trabajo —se excusó, dejando asomar una sonrisa de disculpa—. Ya saben, es para mañana, y si no lo hago ahora no tendré tiempo después —mintió de manera muy convincente.

James se encogió de hombros, aceptando lo que su amigo le decía, y siguió caminando con los otros dos. Remus los observó alejarse, y emprendió camino hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Una vez en la habitación, sacó el paquete de su baúl y lo volvió a observar con atención. Pensó por un momento. Decidió que no podía dejarlo así, por lo que tomó un pedazo de pergamino, garabateó unas pocas palabras, y lo insertó con cuidado dentro del envoltorio. Estaba listo.

Con mucha delicadeza, se acercó a la cama de Sirius y acomodó el regalo sobre la almohada del chico. Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus orejas arder, y se apresuró a dirigirse a la biblioteca. Si bien no tenía un trabajo que entregar al día siguiente, se le habían acumulado algunas redacciones, por lo que aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la cena para avanzar un poco con ellas, y más tarde, se dirigía a la enfermería.

* * *

Saltó el escalón ubicado en el medio de la escalera, casi en automático. Estar seis años en ese colegio enseñaba, en muchos casos a fuerza de golpes y porrazos, a evitar poner el pie en ciertos sectores de una escalera o de un pasillo. Así también enseñaba a diferenciar puertas falsas de las que realmente servían, y un montón de cosas más. La mayor parte de los miles de magos y brujas que habían habitado aquel inmenso castillo, nunca terminaron de descubrir todos los secretos que éste guardaba. Pero podría decirse que él y sus tres mejores amigos habían sido, hasta el momento, los que estaban más cerca de conocerlos por completo.

Observó con nostalgia el brillo que iluminaba el pasillo desde la ventana.

La luna llena había aparecido hacía menos de una hora en el cielo nocturno. Desde hacía bastante tiempo ya, aquello lo habría puesto feliz, y habría sacado a relucir su veta aventurera. Si las cosas se hubieran dado de manera distinta, él no estaría allí, caminando sin ningún objetivo más que llegar a la habitación y echarse a dormir. Si las cosas se hubieran dado de forma distinta, en ese momento se encontraría corriendo bajo la capa de James, junto con su dueño y Colagusano, hacia donde estaba plantado el Sauce Boxeador.

Sirius dejó escapar un resoplido, molesto.

Sabía que estaba exagerando. Sabía que estaba actuando como un niño pequeño. Lo sabía. Pero aún así seguía enojado, y por esa razón había decidido que esa noche, por primera vez desde que se había vuelto animago, no iría con sus amigos a dar una vuelta por el colegio, acompañando a Remus.

—Acromántulas bailarinas —dijo a la dama gorda que custodiaba la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al oír la contraseña, la gorda mujer con vestido de seda rosa lo dejó pasar.

El lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Sólo se podía ver a algunos alumnos que regresaban de cenar y se dirigían a sus habitaciones, y algunos pocos que, desesperados, luchaban por terminar sus deberes para la mañana siguiente.

Paseó la mirada sobre aquella gente, con aire aburrido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y caminó con paso lento hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación que compartían los alumnos de sexto. Subió, con el mismo ritmo de un gusarapo muy gordo, y se dirigió luego hasta su cama. Estaba a punto de dejarse caer, cuando lo vio.

Levantó ambas cejas en expresión de sorpresa.

Rodeó la cama hasta quedar al lado de su propia almohada. Sobre ella, descansaba un paquete envuelto en papel de colores brillantes. Curioso, lo recogió. No era muy grande, ni muy pesado, y lo que fuera que estaba adentro era algo blando. Se sentó sobre el acolchado cruzando las piernas, sin importarle mancharlo con las suelas de los zapatos, y colocó el paquete sobre el cruce de sus tibias. Lo observó con cuidado, pero no pudo encontrar en el exterior ninguna pista que le indicara qué era o quién se lo había dado. No lo pensó mucho más, y rasgó el papel para ver su contenido.

Soltó una risotada.

De pronto, se sentía mucho más alegre y animado. Tomó el objeto con una mano y lo acercó a sus ojos, para inspeccionarlo mejor. Era un collar antipulgas, rojo, y con diseño de huellas de perro estampadas en color blanco.

Volvió a reír, y se pasó el collar por la cabeza, colocándoselo alrededor del cuello, sobre los hombros. En esa forma, le quedaba enorme.

Regresó la vista al envoltorio del regalo, y encontró finalmente un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Aunque intuía de qué se trataba, lo leyó de igual manera. La prolija caligrafía que tantas veces había leído rezaba: "Lo siento".

Sintió una sacudida en el estómago, y un pequeño rastro de remordimiento. Leyó nuevamente la nota, y miró el collar. Se mordió el labio, indeciso durante apenas unos segundos. De repente, tenía claro que ya no quería seguir allí.

Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin importarle chocar contra un niño de primero al cruzar la Sala Común como un bólido, ni casi llevarse puesta a Evans al coincidir los dos en el orificio detrás del retrato. Sólo tenía dos cosas claras en la cabeza: que había actuado como un idiota, y que quería llegar junto con sus mejores amigos lo más rápido que pudiera.

* * *

Lily observó al muchacho que acababa de pasar por su lado con los ojos muy abiertos. Se había apartado justo a tiempo para evitar la colisión. Sirius corría tan rápido que apenas si tuvo tiempo de apreciar sus rasgos lo suficiente como para distinguirlo, y darse cuenta de que llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro y algo rojo colgado al cuello.

Bufó, molesta porque no se había detenido siquiera a disculparse. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia su propia habitación, cuando descubrió en el suelo una pequeña nota arrugada. Se agachó con curiosidad y la tomó. Estaba caliente, como si alguien la hubiera soltado después de haberla aprisionado con fuerza en un puño. La desdobló con cuidado y esbozó una sonrisa alegre, olvidándose de su molestia.

Quizás, desde ese momento en adelante, las cosas volverían a estar bien.


	10. No pasa nada

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible en esta historia es propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.

**Nota**:** Alexandra**, si por esas casualidades de la vida eres **Anne Cullen**, pues sí me han llegado tus mensajes, aunque tarde, por alguna razón desconocida xD Y si no lo eres, igual _**¡gracias!**_ No sabes cómo me alegra leer tu opinión :) Y ya dije, paciencia con el **M**, ya llegará, ya llegará ;)

Ahora sí, capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! :3 No olviden dejar su _**review**_ ;)

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 10**

**NO PASA NADA**

Los ojos café del gran ciervo en el que se había convertido James mostraron su completa sorpresa al ver ingresar a un enorme perro negro a la habitación donde se encontraba con Peter, en su forma de rata, y Remus, habiendo sufrido ya su transformación en lobo. No esperaba verlo allí, ya que a pesar de haber sido tan insistente, se había negado por completo a acompañarlos esa noche.

Pero allí estaba, jadeando, con la lengua afuera, como si hubiera recorrido la distancia que separa la torre Gryffindor de la Casa de los Gritos en un minuto. También percibió, con creciente curiosidad, el collar que llevaba al cuello, apenas distinguible entre los largos pelos del animal. En los ojos de éste había una mezcla de emociones. Disculpa, emoción, alegría, hacían un menjunje que, luego de pasada la sorpresa, fue sencillo identificar la razón.

Y a partir de allí, James se sintió más tranquilo, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el ridículo enojo que su mejor amigo mantenía con Remus había sido superado.

El hombre lobo, igual o más sorprendido que Cornamenta, observaba a Sirius con mucha atención. No estaba del todo consciente, ni tenía sus sentimientos humanos demasiado definidos en ese momento, pero sintió una sincera alegría recorrer su cuerpo al verlo allí.

Y después de mucho tiempo, disfrutaron de una luna llena los cuatro juntos, la cual resultó casi tan buena como la anterior, antes de las vacaciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Remus no apareció durante las clases de la primera mitad del día. Era algo completamente normal, ya que luego de la transformación, quedaba exhausto. Además, estaba obligado a tratar las heridas producidas por su condición. Después de dormir durante toda la mañana, se despertó para la hora del almuerzo, con las tripas rugiéndole y el corazón contento.

Atravesó las puertas de la enfermería con andar animoso, y se dirigió hacia la entrada del Gran Salón, donde los cientos de alumnos de todas las casas devoraban su comida con energía. Con el mismo paso ágil y una sonrisa extendiéndose cada vez más sobre el rostro, se abrió paso hacia la mesa de los leones, donde sus tres amigos lo esperaban guardándole un lugar.

Se sentó al lado de Sirius, en la silla vacía.

—¿Qué tal Historia de la Magia? —preguntó alegremente, comenzando a servirse alguno de los tantos platos que los elfos domésticos habían preparado con esmero.

James lo miró con pesadumbre, envidiándolo por haber podido faltar a ella.

—Tan divertida como siempre —respondió con notorio sarcasmo en la voz.

—Yo no sé cómo logré quedarme despierto —comentó Peter, entrecerrando los ojos con sueño.

—Al menos intentaste no dormirte —dijo James, y luego miró a Sirius—. Canuto ni siquiera se molestó en disimular sus ronquidos.

El aludido, que observaba distraídamente su tenedor con fijeza, con la mente muy lejos de ese lugar, pareció reaccionar ante la acusación. Fijó la vista en James, y luego la pasó a Remus, desorientado.

—Yo no fui —se escudó, sin saber de qué estaban hablando sus amigos. Ante aquello, el joven Potter y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada divertida, y luego se largaron a reír. Confundido, Sirius les observó, pasando la vista de uno a otro.

A diferencia de Lupin, los tres animagos no podían darse el lujo de faltar a las primeras clases luego de la luna llena. Tenían que volver a la habitación lo suficientemente temprano como para que los profesores y el resto de los alumnos no se percataran de su ausencia, y retomar el día sin haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Pero aún teniendo en cuenta eso, sus apariencias no semejaban ni por asomo las profundas ojeras de Remus y la palidez característica que adquiría su piel durante los días que rodeaban "su fecha especial".

—¿Qué les pasa? —les espetó finalmente, con una nota de recelo e impaciencia en su voz, al ver que seguían riendo, ignorándolo. Aquello lo despertó un poco.

—Nada, nada… —con un gesto de la mano acompañado con una negación de la cabeza, Remus le quitó importancia al asunto, y luego se enjuagó los ojos. No había sido tan gracioso como para que pudiera llorar de la risa, pero en su interior había muchas emociones entremezcladas, haciendo que reaccionara de manera más sensible ante cualquier cosa, divertida o triste.

Sirius lo miró fijamente, arrugando el entrecejo, con suspicacia. Ese gesto logró que el chico volviera a reír. Estaba muy feliz de volver a ser lo que siempre habían sido, y tener la posibilidad de interactuar con esa persona que era tan importante para él con normalidad. Algo en su risa contagió a Sirius, que lo imitó, y pronto todos los integrantes de los Merodeadores se desternillaban en sus asientos sin ningún motivo aparente. Pero ellos sabían que no necesitaban de ninguno, estaban más que contentos de estar los cuatro juntos y bien de nuevo.

Entonces, el chico de ojos grises pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Lupin y lo atrajo un poco hacia sí, acercando la boca a su oído.

—Gracias por el regalo —musitó con una sonrisa, y el licántropo luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse colorado. Se apartó de él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada —respondió. James los observó con una ceja levantada.

—Nada de arrumacos en público —siseó en broma, haciendo que Sirius soltara una carcajada perruna, y Remus se sonrojara a pesar de su esfuerzo para impedirlo.

—Idiota —masculló, pero luego se sumó a las risas del resto de los Merodeadores.

Continuaron todos hablando alegremente, hasta que la hora de la comida finalizó, y se vieron obligados a levantarse para asistir a sus siguientes clases.

Caminaron los cuatro juntos hasta un pasillo en el que se separaron, tomando Remus hacia la derecha, y sus amigos continuaron recto. Ellos tenían clase de Adivinación, mientras que él tomaba Runas Antiguas.

En el camino se encontró con Lily, quien compartía la clase con él, y se acercó al muchacho con mirada expectante. Al principio parecía preocupada, pero al percatarse de la gran sonrisa en el rostro del chico, se relajó y también sonrió, cómplice.

—Parece que ha ido todo bien —comentó en un susurro, colocándose al lado de Lupin y manteniendo su paso.

—Eso parece —corroboró él, y Lily pudo percibir en su voz la alegría que lo embargaba. Suspiró, aliviada. Su corazonada había dado en el clavo. Seguramente, la noche anterior, al cruzarse con Sirius, éste corría para alcanzar a su amigo, donde quiera que estuviera. Paciente, decidió esperar para escuchar los detalles cuando se encontraran alejados de oídos curiosos.

* * *

Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Durante la semana que siguió a la noche de la reconciliación, todo había regresado a la normalidad. Casi parecía mentira que alguna vez hubieran estado peleados. Los cuatro estaban más juntos que nunca. Asistían a clases, pasaban los ratos libres, acompañaban a James a sus duras sesiones de entrenamiento de quidditch, todo como lo habían hecho siempre.

Todo era absoluta y perfectamente normal.

Hasta que un día, en una de las clases de Adivinación, mientras observaban las bolas de cristal con aburrimiento, James les llamó la atención a los dos con un gesto, indicándoles que se acercaran a él.

Curiosos, Sirius y Peter no dudaron en obedecer, y acortaron las distancias que había entre ellos.

—Quiero que me ayuden con algo —musitó Cornamenta, con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué tramas? —preguntó Sirius, aún más interesado. Hacía bastante que no armaban algún lío, y estaba extrañando meterse en problemas. James sonrió, y le dedicó a cada uno de los chicos una mirada que no supo exactamente cómo interpretar.

—En una semana es San Valentín —comenzó a explicar, y repentinamente, sus dos amigos perdieron por completo el interés. Molesto ante la actitud, les recriminó en voz baja—. ¡Hey! ¡Escuchen!

Los dos se volvieron hacia él con renuencia. La expresión en sus semblantes dejaban traslucir con claridad que pensaban que se trataba de alguna ridícula estrategia para intentar –otra vez– conseguir una cita con Evans. Hizo un ligero mohín al darse cuenta de ello, pero mantuvo su compostura para dejarles saber lo que había estado pasando por su mente.

—Sirius, ya dejó de molestarte que a Remus le guste Anne, ¿cierto? —el aludido se removió en su lugar, incómodo. Sí le molestaba un poco, pero asintió a la afirmación de su amigo—. Bien, entonces no tendrás inconveniente en darme una mano.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verán —dijo, acomodándose los anteojos, empujando con el dedo índice de su mano derecha el puente de los mismos—. Todos sabemos que Remus es muy tímido —los otros asintieron, dándole la razón—. Él no se acercará a ella de forma voluntaria, sobre todo después de la escena que montaste —aseguró, dirigiéndole a Canuto una mirada severa. Éste se mordió el labio, sintiéndose avergonzado—. Así que estaba pensando que, como sus amigos, deberíamos darle un poco de ayuda en ese aspecto —prosiguió, doblando apenas la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

—¿Qué planeas? —lo cuestionó entonces Peter, quien enseguida estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

—Armarle una cita a sus espaldas —aclaró—. Y obligarlo a ir —agregó. Sabía que si no lo hacían, él no aceptaría de ninguna manera—. ¿Qué piensas, Sirius? ¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó casi suplicante, observando con atención al chico que aún no había movido un músculo del rostro, impasible.

Éste lo pensó durante algunos minutos, y con cierta reticencia, finalmente aceptó.

Refunfuñó mentalmente, molesto por la excesiva emoción de James al contar con su aprobación y su ayuda. No lo hacía porque realmente le agradara la idea, porque sinceramente no le agradaba para nada, pero pensó que sería la mejor manera de disculparse con Remus, por cómo había estado actuando con él por algo que no merecía la pena.

* * *

Remus se sentía un poco excluido en ciertas ocasiones. Pasaron unos cuantos días en los que, de vez en cuando, descubría a sus amigos cuchicheando emocionados. Pero al verlo, callaban, y actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Algo raro había allí, pero no quiso preguntar. Se lo dirían, tarde o temprano, y se sacaría finalmente la duda. Posiblemente no era más que la última broma que estaban planificando, y no le contaban por el simple hecho de que, siendo prefecto, si la consideraba demasiado peligrosa los detendría.

Sí, seguramente sería algo similar.

La tarde del día anterior al catorce de febrero, caminaba sin demasiada prisa hacia el comedor, luego de su clase de Artimancia, cuando una voz femenina lo llamó, deteniéndolo.

—¿Daphne? —preguntó, incrédulo, cuando reconoció a la muchacha que se había acercado a él. Pero no lo miraba, sino que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Le sorprendió mucho que le hablara, porque después del incidente del baile apenas si se cruzaban por los pasillos. Aunque claro, tampoco se había esforzado demasiado en volver a entablar conversación con ella—. ¿Qué ocurre?

La muchacha pareció pensar durante unos instantes, y finalmente levantó los ojos para sostenerle la mirada. Estos estaban acuosos, y le dieron a Lupin la sensación de que se encontraba mirando el mar. Pero también tenían la determinación plasmada en ellos.

—Lamento mucho haber actuado como lo hice —se disculpó. Remus no esperaba aquello, por lo que abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.

—No, soy yo el que debería disculparse —la corrigió, rememorando lo mal que se había portado. Aquello hizo que recordara la razón de todo el problema, y sintió como si le aguijonearan el estómago. La muchacha negó lentamente con la cabeza, y luego esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Sabes, Remus? Me gustabas —confesó, haciendo que el licántropo se sonrojara y apartara de su mente por un momento la desagradable imagen de Sirius besando a Anne.

—Eh, esto, yo… —tartamudeó, incómodo, pero ella lo calló con un gesto.

—No importa, ya sé que te gusta mi hermana —dijo, a lo que Remus quedó completamente estupefacto—. Te gustaba en ese entonces también, ¿verdad? —continuó, y el chico no sabía qué pensar o qué decir—. Es por eso que te pusiste tan mal cuando la viste besando a tu amigo, ¿no es cierto? —el chico abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incrédulo. Sí, ciertamente le había molestado, pero no era Anne la razón. Aunque no iba a decírselo—. No te preocupes, ahora lo entiendo —aseguró, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa, aunque su mirada continuaba triste—. Adiós, y suerte con tu cita —murmuró a modo de despedida, y se alejó, dejando al chico completamente solo y boquiabierto en el solitario pasillo.

Tardó un buen rato en procesar lo último que había salido de los labios de la muchacha. ¿A qué hacía referencia?

Por más que lo intentó, no le encontró sentido a esas palabras. No, al menos, hasta que sus tres amigos lo abordaron más tarde para hacerlo partícipe de su plan.

No se lo esperaba, y no pudo responder enseguida por la impresión.

—¿Qué cosa? —jadeó, incrédulo, pensando que había entendido mal.

—Mañana. Honeydukes. Cita —repitió James, haciendo un resumen parsimonioso de todo lo que había dicho. Remus palideció, dándose cuenta que sus oídos no lo habían engañado. Entonces comprendió a qué se refería Daphne.

—Eh, pero, yo… —con los ojos muy abiertos, y la alarma y el miedo impregnando su expresión, pasó a escrutar el rostro de Sirius, quien estaba a un lado del chico de anteojos. No pudo ver ninguna señal de molestia, ni tampoco de felicidad. Simplemente, estaba tranquilo.

Al notar la dubitación del chico, Cornamenta le dio un codazo a Canuto en las costillas.

—Ah… —murmuró éste, y buscó las palabras que tenía que decir—. No te preocupes, Lunático —aseguró, con una sonrisa queda, que enseguida se ensanchó—. No me molesta para nada, deberías aceptar —lo urgió, intentando sonar alegre.

Remus abrió la boca, con la intención de negarse, pero no pudo decir nada. ¿Qué hacer? Ya habían organizado absolutamente todo, y sería cruel por su parte dejar a la muchacha plantada. Se mordió el labio inferior un momento, bajando la mirada y tratando de luchar con el sentimiento que en su interior bullía, instándole a mandarlos a todos al carajo y gritar que eran un montón de idiotas. Cerró los ojos y procedió a inspirar y exhalar lentamente, calmándose.

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente, con una vaga sonrisa—. Lo haré.

No le gustaba que hubieran armado todo eso a sus espaldas, y sobre todo no le gustaba que Sirius hubiera colaborado con ello. Le hacía sentir poco importante. Pero entendía las buenas intenciones que llevaban, y por eso decidió no oponerse. Sólo intentaban ayudarle con la persona que supuestamente quería. Pero sentía que era incorrecto, de todas maneras, que Anne pensara que estaba interesado en ella. Tendría que aclarárselo desde un principio, para que no esperara nada de él.

* * *

Sirius resopló.

Sin saber de dónde venía el impulso, de repente sentía unas ganas terribles de gritar que no estaba de acuerdo, que no lo permitiría, que era una completa idiotez y que Lupin no tenía por qué aceptar aquello.

¡Ni siquiera parecía feliz!

De acuerdo, podía tratarse solamente de que todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo se lo tomaría él al salir con su antigua novia. ¡Como si le importara!

Tuvo que contener la respiración durante unos cuantos segundos, para evitar proferir un gruñido de rabia. Se obligó a sonreír, aunque tenía más ganas de repartir mordidas.

_No pasa nada, no pasa nada, Sirius,_ intentaba tranquilizarse mentalmente. _Sólo es una cita arreglada, nada más_. Pero su subconsciente lo traicionaba, obligándolo a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, haciéndose daño.

_No es nada..._


	11. Un paseo entretenido

**Disclaimer**: Como ya bien dije, todo lo reconocible es de Jotaká, sólo la historia es mía.

**Nota**: ¡Gracias, Alexandra! Jaja, llegó, llegó, aunque igual se tardó un par de días... Raro, ¿no? Pero bueno, la cuestión es que me llegó. ¡Muchas gracias! Y ya para el M falta menos, jeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste.

Y bueno, aquí les dejo con el nuevo capítulo. ¡A leer! :3

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 11**

**UN PASEO ENTRETENIDO**

Sirius dejó escapar un gruñido de entre sus labios. James le dio un codazo en las costillas, obligándole a callar.

El muchacho giró la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada inquisidora al ciervo, entrecerrando los ojos con bronca. El aludido se llevó un dedo a los labios, gesto con el cual le pedía que guardara silencio. Canuto se mordió la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, irritado. Peter, a su lado, se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, para ahogar la risa.

—¡Ah! —exclamó James, volviendo la atención a las dos personas que estaban siguiendo—. ¡Se mueven! —informó, obligando a los otros dos a seguirlo.

Caminaban lo más rápido que podían, sin descuidar que la capa de invisibilidad de Potter los tapara a los tres por igual.

¿Qué hacían con la capa en San Valentín? Pues, la respuesta a este enigma en realidad es muy sencilla.

Ellos eran los Merodeadores, y como no podía ser de otra forma, se veían obligados a hacer aquel acto de espionaje para asegurarse que la cita de su amigo Lunático estuviera saliendo más que bien.

Sirius refunfuñó mentalmente. Odiaba eso. No que le importara realmente enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero sí el que esos dos estuvieran llevándose tan bien.

Ni bien se habían despedido de Lupin esa mañana, los tres se escondieron bajo la capa y lo siguieron a Hogsmeade. Todavía no podía creer que Remus hubiera aceptado salir con Anne. La noche anterior había dicho que lo haría, pero él había estado casi seguro de que al despertar en la mañana, cambiaría de opinión.

Pero no lo hizo, y eso provocó que el humor del joven Black fuera en picada. Y fue peor cuando los dos se encontraron fuera de Honeydukes. La muchacha estaba vestida de manera sencilla, pero por alguna razón a Sirius le pareció que estaba demasiado provocativa. ¿Por qué le sonreía de ese modo a Lupin? No debería. ¿Y por qué demonios él se sonrojaba?

Sintió como si algún animal dentro suyo le arañara las tripas. Fue en ese momento en el que James lo golpeó en las costillas.

¡Pero! ¿Qué cuernos se suponía que estaba haciendo aquella mujer, arrastrando a Remus de esa forma? Una sonrisita de suficiencia se formó en su rostro cuando el castaño se negó a avanzar, pero se borró al segundo siguiente, cuando ella tomó su brazo y se fueron juntos, sonrientes. Por un momento, tuvo ganas de salir de debajo de su escondite y separarlos con brusquedad. Lanzarle a la chica un Expelliarmus tampoco estaría mal.

Resopló con fuerza, ganándose una amenazante mirada de advertencia de James. Apretó los puños, y se conformó con avanzar. La parejita estaba a unos cuantos pasos por delante de ellos, por lo que apenas si distinguían retazos de la conversación. No sabían exactamente de qué hablaban, pero los tonos animados acompañados por risas ocasionales les hacían notar que la estaba pasando bastante bien.

Sirius sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerse presente en cualquier momento e interrumpirlos. Quizás meterse en su conversación. No sabía exactamente qué, pero que dejaran de estar solos. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido a James armar semejante estupidez?

—Sí, lo sé —rió la muchacha con voz cantarina—. ¿Y cuando tiene sueño? —preguntó, alegre.

—¡Dice cada tontería! —acordó Remus con voz jovial—. Justamente, hace unos cuantos días estaba durmiéndose en el comedor durante el almuerzo —comentó.

—Oh, ¡ya me lo imagino! —cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano para taparse la boca, mientras reía animadamente—. Seguramente dijo alguna estupidez.

—¡Exacto! —corroboró Lupin, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Se metió en la conversación con algo que no tenía ni lo más mínimo que ver con lo que estábamos hablando. No reímos un buen rato con los chicos…

¿Eh?

Los oídos de Canuto de repente se agudizaron, prestando más atención a la conversación que antes. ¿Estaban hablando de él?

—Ya… —pidió la chica, riéndose ante el comentario—. No sé por qué tiene tanto sueño, si se la pasa durmiendo todo el día —Sirius entrecerró los ojos. ¡Eso no era verdad!

—No lo hace —la contradijo Remus, haciendo que el chico de ojos grises se sobresaltara—. Puede que sea un poco vago, pero se la pasa el día haciendo cosas, aunque sea para molestar —explicó—. En realidad, sólo hace falta entretenerlo en algo para que todo su sueño se esfume. Cuando tiene algún objetivo marcado, difícilmente se aburre —si Sirius hubiera podido ver su expresión, se habría dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo con ganas—. Y mejor si se trata de alguna broma bien planeada para molestar a unos cuantos Slytherins.

Carraspeó en su sitio, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz. Estaban hablando de él. Oh. Una sensación cálida se extendió por todo su ser. Quiso seguir escuchando más, pero entonces James los obligó a detenerse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Peter, desorientado, mientras se sobaba la nariz, que había impactado con la espalda de Sirius al frenarse todos tan bruscamente.

—Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente —murmuró como explicación—. Será mejor que los dejemos solos, sobre todo ahora que han ingresado a un local. Recuerden que el oído de Lunático en endemoniadamente bueno, si nos acercamos mucho en lugares cerrados, nos descubrirá.

Sirius iba a replicar, pero bastó una simple mirada de James para que desistiera. Sabía que, de ser descubiertos, recibirían una buena reprimenda por parte de Remus, y lo cierto era que no quería una.

Volviendo a sentirse malhumorado, acompañó a sus amigos durante el resto del paseo. En Zonko se reabastecieron de bombas de olor, varitas falsas y algunos cuantos chascos más, y compraron diferentes golosinas en Honeydukes. Sobre todo Peter, que gastó la mitad de lo que tenía en los bolsillos en ranas de chocolate, brujas fritas y grageas de todos los sabores.

La tarde pasó como un suspiro, y cuando se dieron cuenta, la noche estaba al caer. Hacía frío y las calles que tenían aún rastros de nieve se hicieron poco atractivas, por lo que decidieron hacer un alto en Las Tres Escobas antes de regresar al castillo para interrogar a Lupin sobre su cita.

* * *

Remus se acercó a la cabellera de rizos castaños que estaba observando la vidriera de la dulcería de Hogsmeade despreocupadamente. Llevaba un bonito abrigo color turquesa, y unos jeans ajustados marcaban las lindas curvas de la muchacha.

—Hola —saludó con cortesía y amabilidad, haciendo que la chica se girara hacia él, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien —correspondió al saludo, dejando asomar una linda sonrisa. Sus dientes blancos podían entreverse bajo sus labios—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó con picardía.

El muchacho carraspeó, incómodo, y apartó por un momento la mirada de los azules ojos de Anne. Le recordó por un momento a su hermana pequeña, confesando su antiguo amor por él, y no hizo más que acrecentar su culpabilidad.

Durante la noche apenas si había podido dormir, ya que en su cabeza muchas cosas daban vueltas en un torbellino ruidoso, que le impedía relajarse. Había decidido que le diría a Anne la verdad desde el principio, y que atendería las consecuencias sin ninguna queja.

—Verás, yo… —comenzó, con un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de infundirle mayor seguridad a su tono—. Mis amigos me han entendido mal —afirmó, volviendo a ver a la Hufflepuff a los ojos. Éstos lo observaron confundidos, por lo que prosiguió—. Han armado todo esto sin consultarme primero, pensando que estaba enamorado de ti… —se ruborizó ante sus propias palabras, lo que hizo que la muchacha sonriera divertida—. Pero lo cierto es que se han equivocado —finalizó.

La expresión de la muchacha no la esperaba. No estaba molesta por ello, sí un poco sorprendida, pero enseguida se recompuso y sonrió bondadosamente.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué has venido? —preguntó con curiosidad, hablando en el mismo tono dulce que utilizaba siempre. Remus parpadeó. Había esperado un grito, o una mirada de bronca, pero aquello lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

—Eh… —no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero finalmente optó por la verdadera razón—. Bueno, no me parecía muy agradable de mi parte si, después de haber hecho que vinieras aquí, no me presentara —explicó, y la sonrisa de ella creció.

—Oh, eres un buen chico, Remus —se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por el pelo, como solía hacer Sirius, aunque con mucha más delicadeza. Esto logró que Lupin volviera a sonrojarse.

—¿No estás molesta? —preguntó en un susurro, apartándose un paso de Anne. Ella lo miró confundida, y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo estoy —aseguró, aún sonriente—. Me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad —Remus no podía creerlo. Entonces le cruzó por la mente que quizás la razón por la que Sirius había estado con ella, no era solamente su buen físico, sino su buen carácter. Sin poder evitar envidiarla un poco, le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse, para estar seguro.

—No te preocupes —lo atajó, y luego sus ojos adquirieron un brillo repentino. Se acercó al chico y lo tomó del brazo, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

—Ahora que está todo aclarado, vayamos a dar una vuelta —canturreó la muchacha, comenzando a arrastrar a Remus por la calle. Él se detuvo un poco y se resistió a seguir avanzando, por lo que se dio media vuelta—. Ya que estamos, ¿por qué no salimos como amigos hoy? —sugirió, alegre. De repente, formó un pucherito—. ¿O es que no quieres?

Durante un momento, Remus no estuvo muy seguro de qué hacer. Esa chica se estaba comportando muy diferente a la forma en que él creía que lo haría, por lo que se encontraba un poco desorientado. Pero enseguida se recompuso, y, pensando que podía ser agradable, aceptó.

—De acuerdo, me convenciste —ella sonrió de nuevo y volvió a asir el brazo del licántropo, quien la siguió ya sin oponer resistencia.

Caminaron durante horas, hablando del colegio, preguntando por las cosas que les gustaban hacer, y comentando acerca de los negocios a los que entraban. También dedicaron unos cuantos minutos a hablar de Sirius, de las facetas conocidas que el muchacho tenía, rieron de su habla incoherente cuando tenía sueño, y cosas similares.

Le resultaba una chica muy agradable. Era risueña, quizás un poquito charlatana, pero no llegaba a cansar, y tampoco era de aquellas mujeres cotillas que presionaban por sacar información, o impregnaban sus conversaciones con rumores sobre terceros.

En realidad, estaba resultando un paseo de lo más entretenido, algo que no había esperado en absoluto.

En un momento determinado, cuando ya estaba acercándose la noche, sintieron una ráfaga de viento helado que provocó que las mejillas y las narices de ambos se pusieran rojas. Se miraron un momento, y ambos rieron divertidos ante la expresión del otro.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a las Tres Escobas por algo caliente? —propuso Remus, alegre.

—Me parece bien —concordó Anne, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la taberna, más apretados de lo que habían estado hasta el momento, para mantener el calor.

Una vez adentro, suspiraron con alivio. La temperatura era por demás agradable, y el sonido de las conversaciones y el bullicio de los clientes, sumado al tintinear de las copas y los pasos sobre el suelo de madera, resultaban de lo más acogedor. Con rapidez, se despojaron de sus abrigos, y comenzaron a buscar alguna mesa libre.

—¡Remus! —una voz conocida pronunció su nombre, y el chico buscó la procedencia de la misma.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó, al reconocer a quien lo llamaba. Era James, y a su lado estaban sentados Peter y Sirius, con sus respectivos vasos en sus manos. Con una seña, el muchacho de anteojos los invitó a sumárseles. Remus sonrió, y miró a su acompañante.

—¿Te molesta si vamos con ellos? —preguntó. La verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de pasar el resto del día con sus amigos, antes de volver de la excursión. Pero estaba acompañando a Anne, así que estaba en ella el decidir.

—Para nada —respondió—. Vamos.

Feliz, se acercó con Anne a la mesa donde los Merodeadores estaban esperándolos. Habían hecho lugar para dos personas más, acercando un par de sillas.

—¡Rosmerta! —llamó entonces Cornamenta—. ¡Dos cervezas! —pidió a voces, y luego se sentó al lado de Remus, quien lo miraba reprochándole la actitud. Anne había saludado a todos con gracia y tomado asiento entre Remus y Sirius. Peter, del otro lado de James, la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Enseguida comenzaron todos a charlar animadamente, y pronto la camarera llamada Rosmerta, joven, bonita y curvilínea, les acercó las dos cervezas de mantequilla que habían pedido. James le sonrió de manera galante, y Remus rodó los ojos, antes de tomar el primer sorbo a su bebida. Estaba deliciosa.

Observó de reojo a Sirius, quien vestía un sweater con cuello de color azul oscuro. La ropa muggle le sentaba muy bien, en su opinión. Sintió una ligera punzada de celos viendo cómo éste charlaba animadamente con Anne, haciendo morisquetas. No podía entender cómo podían hablarse con tanta normalidad luego de haber sido pareja.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu cita? —murmuró James en su oído. Remus estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Soltó una ligera tos, apartando la vista de Sirius, mientras deseaba que ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta—. ¿Todo bien? —al principio no supo a qué se refería, pero la indiscreta mirada de alusión a la muchacha lo hizo comprender.

—Nada importante —desmintió, algo incómodo por no decirle la verdad a su amigo.

—Pero te has divertido, ¿a que sí? Los hemos visto entrar muy juntitos —acusó, con una sonrisita cómplice en el rostro. Remus se sonrojó ligeramente.

—No es de tu incumbencia —masculló, llevándose a la boca nuevamente la jarra de cerveza.

James rió con ganas ante aquella reacción, y Remus se concentró en ignorarlo, prestando atención a las bromas de Sirius.

—¿Recuerdan cuando inundamos el cuarto de baños del segundo piso? —preguntó éste, tratando de contener una carcajada.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —rió James, recordando a su vez—. ¡Filch casi nos asesina!

—No fue divertido —masculló Lupin, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a sus amigos reprobatoriamente.

—¡Mentiroso! —chilló Colagusano entre risas.

—¡Eso dices ahora! —lo contradijo Cornamenta.

—Sí, porque recuerdo muy bien que a pesar del castigo te reías como nunca —reveló Sirius, que de haber estado sentado a su lado, le habría despeinado los castaños cabellos con una sola mano—. ¡Admítelo, Lunático!

Remus tomó de la mesa uno de los sobrecitos de azúcar y se lo arrojó al chico de ojos grises, mordiéndose una mejilla por dentro. Había intentado reprimirse, fingir enojo, pero no pudo evitar reír. Sí, había sido muy divertido.

Sirius esquivó con facilidad el proyectil, y se partió de risa al ver que golpeaba la nuca de un alumno que estaba sentado en la mesa detrás de sí. Y sus carcajadas sólo aumentaron ante la expresión de terror y vergüenza que lucía el rostro de Lupin, quien se levantó de su silla de un salto y comenzó a balbucear una disculpa.

Después de que el chico de tercero que había sido damnificado le asegurara que no había sido nada, Remus se volteó y dio una palmada a Sirius en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Éste dejó de reír durante un segundo.

—¡Auch! —exclamó, llevándose la mano izquierda al punto donde había sentido el golpe. Miró al licántropo con el ceño fruncido, pero después continuó riéndose. Y no era el único, los otros tres sentados a la mesa lo acompañaban.

—Eres imposible —masculló Lupin, rodando los ojos. Aún se notaba un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza—. Ya regreso, voy al baño —informó, y se alejó del grupito, desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño de hombres.

Sirius lo siguió momentáneamente con los ojos, pero luego volvió la atención al resto de las personas que estaban allí.

—Eso fue divertidísimo —dijo Anne, medio ahogada—. ¿Vieron la expresión de Remmie? —murmuró, y continuó riendo. El chico de pelo negro la miró con suspicacia ¿Desde cuándo llamaba al licántropo de manera tan amistosa?

—¿Remmie? —preguntó, ya no tan divertido. Anne le dedicó una mirada juguetona.

—¿Celoso?

—¿Yo? —sus cejas se elevaron tanto que casi desaparecían debajo de su cabello, sorprendido por la pregunta. Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar.

James, que había estado carcajeándose alegremente, enmudeció de manera repentina, con los ojos fijos y muy abiertos. Remus, quien acababa de salir del servicio, ya más relajado, quedó estático, observando al mismo punto que su amigo. Peter, que momentos antes estaba por dar un trago a su bebida, la escupió, atragantándose y comenzando a toser.

No podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, la muchacha que había acompañado a Remus, se había levantado de su silla y estaba besando a Sirius con vehemencia. El muchacho, tomado completamente por sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar de ninguna manera, y mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Cuando tuvo dominio de la situación, empujó un poco a Anne, y la miró, aterrorizado.

—Te extraño mucho, cachorrito —se limitó a decir ésta—. Vuelve conmigo, ¿sí? —pidió, con ojos de carnero degollado.

Luego de un segundo que pareció un año, los ojos plateados de Sirius se volvieron hacia Remus, que estaba helado en su sitio. Había mucho miedo en esos orbes grises, además de confusión y disculpa. Esta acción logró que el licántropo reaccionara. Compuso una ligera sonrisa, intentando que no pareciera demasiado forzada, y caminó hacia la mesa.

—Yo… Tengo que irme —dijo en voz muy baja al pasar por su lado, y no se atrevió a mirar a ninguno de los allí presentes.

Salió del local con precipitación, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos a medida que se iba alejando de sus amigos. Sentía su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza, que pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Un escozor en los ojos le indicó que estaba próximo al llanto. No podía permitírselo. No allí, al menos.

* * *

Estaba tan apurado que no percibió a la pelirroja que caminaba acompañada por sus amigas, pasando frente al bar. Sólo podía pensar en que quería llegar al castillo lo más rápido que le permitieran sus pies.

Pero la chica sí lo vio a él. Preocupada, se detuvo y lo observó marcharse a gran velocidad en la dirección contraria a la que ellas iban. ¿Qué podía haber pasado? No se notaba nada bien.

Estaba a punto de correr en su búsqueda cuando el ruido de una discusión proveniente de las Tres Escobas la distrajo.

—¡Suéltame, mujer! —gritaba Sirius a su antigua novia, que estaba aferrada a su brazo y lloriqueaba enfurruñada.

—¡No quiero, no quiero! —exclamaba de un modo muy infantil—. ¡Quiero que vuelvas conmigo! —con esa frase, Lily ya no tuvo problemas en saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Lupin.

—¡Que no! —bramó, sacudiéndosela de encima—. Ya no me interesas, piérdete —le gruñó ásperamente, dedicándole una mirada de cólera. La chica, asustada por la reacción de su antiguo novio, enmudeció durante un segundo, observándole aterrorizada y estupefacta.

Sirius no dijo nada más, y se alejó corriendo en la misma dirección en la que el muchacho castaño había seguido. Anne lo vio marcharse, y luego se derrumbó, comenzando a llorar a lágrima viva.

Por un momento, Lily sintió lástima por ella. Por un momento. Pero entonces pensó en Remus, y se alegró. No sabía qué era lo que había sucedido dentro de la taberna, pero seguramente se arreglaría cuando se enterara que Sirius no volvería con Anne.

Estaba a punto de continuar su camino, y alcanzar a sus amigas, cuando el resto de los Merodeadores salió del local. Notó sus caras de completa estupefacción, y luego le sorprendió mucho la expresión que adoptó James.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? —le espetó a la deshecha Anne, que continuaba en el suelo. Peter estaba escandalizado. No sabía si ayudar a la muchacha, o confrontarla junto con su amigo—. ¿Eh? —la zarandeó, tomándola por el brazo y levantándola con brusquedad. Lily pensó en intervenir, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca del chico al segundo siguiente, la detuvieron—. ¿Te parece divertido jugar con los sentimientos de las personas? —preguntó con desprecio y rabia contenida—. Estabas con Remus, y sin importarte más nada besaste a Sirius al frente suyo —Anne abrió mucho los ojos, negando con la cabeza, pero sin poder pronunciar palabra—. Me das asco —dijo finalmente, soltándola. Le dedicó una mirada severa y luego se alejó, indignado. Peter dudó un momento, nervioso, pero enseguida lo siguió.

Lily sintió la garganta seca.

—¡Oye, Lily! —la llamaron sus amigas, impacientes, que al darse cuenta que no estaba habían regresado sobre sus pasos.

—¡Voy! —respondió. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ellas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó una, entre preocupada y curiosa.

—Nada, se me desató una agujeta —mintió, sonriéndole, y continuaron paseando.

Pero la pelirroja no estaba prestando atención a la charla que las chicas que la rodeaban estaban manteniendo. Estaba intentando armarse una idea de qué era lo que había ocurrido, juntando lo que había visto y oído con lo que ella sabía.

De alguna manera, Remus había decidido salir con Anne. Le resultaba extraño pensarlo, pero era lo que James le había recriminado a la Hufflepuff. Anne había besado a Sirius al frente del chico, y éste se había ido. Sirius no aceptó el volver con ella, y se fue tras Remus.

James debía haber confundido la reacción de Lupin, pensando que estaba dolido por culpa de Anne. Bueno, ciertamente lo estaba, pero no por la razón que él creía. Su actuación había sido completamente a favor y en defensa de Remus, aunque la muchacha realmente no merecía aquel maltrato. Pero no podía juzgarlo, si éste pensaba que a su amigo le gustaba Anne.

Se llevó un par de dedos de cada mano a las sienes. Aquello estaba empezando a hacerle doler la cabeza.

Dejó escapar un largo y prolongado suspiro, pensando en los problemas que estaba teniendo Lupin. Inesperadamente, una lucecita se prendió en su cabeza, haciéndole notar algo que no había percibido hasta el momento. Parpadeó, sorprendida de no haber caído en ese detalle antes. Dejó que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro, y volvió a pensar en el momento en que Sirius había salido de la taberna. Su expresión, su preocupación, el enojo y desesperación en su voz…

La sonrisa se le ensanchó.


	12. Eres un idiota

**Disclaimer**: Como vengo diciendo desde hace rato, todo es propiedad intelectual de Jotaká, menos la trama de esta humilde historia.

**Nota**: ¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo para ustedes :3 Espero que les guste.

Alexandra, como no puedo responderte por privado, te dejo un ¡gracias! y un abrazo por aquí. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

¡A leer! :D

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 12**

**ERES UN IDIOTA**

—¡Lunático! —vociferaba el chico de cabello negro. Perseguía a Lupin, quien se alejaba con rumbo al castillo a paso veloz. El licántropo sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. No esperaba que lo persiguiera, y la sorpresa hizo que hiciera pasos aún más largos.

No quería que Sirius lo viese en aquellas condiciones. Estaba intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Sólo quería llegar al castillo y esconderse, donde nadie lo molestara durante algún tiempo.

Subió las escaleras de entrada con rapidez, y se asombró de no haber trastabillado con ningún escalón. Tenía la vista tan nublada que apenas si veía por dónde iba.

Había comenzado a correr por uno de los pasillos, cuando, finalmente, el animago lo alcanzó.

El repentino tirón de la manga de su abrigo casi lo hizo caer de espaldas, pero pudo evitarlo gracias a su gran equilibrio.

—Oye, Lunático, espera… —La corrida le había hecho perder el aliento. Jadeaba ligeramente, intentando hablar con normalidad. Pero en sus palabras se notaba la urgencia.

Remus no se volteó hacia él. Seguía mirando para adelante, y se esforzaba por zafarse de su agarre. Si se giraba, entonces le vería, y no quería. No quería que lo viese así.

—¡Lunático! —exclamó, demandante. De alguna manera, logró hacerlo girar para que quedara cara a cara con él, aún cuando el licántropo se esforzó en mantener su rostro oculto.

Parecía que Sirius quería explicar algo, pero se atragantó, y miró al chico con sorpresa.

—¡Suéltame! —pidió Remus. Su voz estaba más ronca que de costumbre. No lo miró a los ojos más que por un instante, mínimo.

No hizo falta que lo pidiera una segunda vez. Sirius había aflojado el agarre, y aprovechó para escaparse de él. El chico de ojos grises ni siquiera pudo pensar en volver a perseguirlo. Estaba estático en su sitio, sorprendido. Tenía la mano con la que había prendido el abrigo de Lupin aún levantada en el aire, dándole una apariencia idiota.

Pero Remus no se dio cuenta, porque siguió corriendo, alejándose.

Dio unos cuantos tumbos, tropezándose con sus propios pies, porque la vista la tenía tan nublada por las lágrimas que no distinguía con claridad dónde pisaba. Finalmente, se metió dentro de un armario para escobas. Cerró la puerta con magia, y se dejó resbalar, apoyado en la pared, hasta sentarse. Abrazó las rodillas con sus brazos, y en éstos hundió el rostro, atreviéndose, por fin, a llorar.

No podía estar enojado con la chica. Él le había dicho que no le gustaba, y ella no se había molestado. Anne probablemente sólo quería tener a Sirius a su lado de nuevo. Y no es como si le hubiera dicho que él también quería a su antiguo novio de la misma forma. No lo besó para atormentarlo. Sólo era honesta con sus sentimientos.

Y tampoco podía enojarse con Sirius si volvían juntos. En las horas que pasó con Anne, se dio cuenta de la buena persona que era. Divertida, cariñosa. Si él la volvía a elegir, no tenía nada que recriminarle. Si hubiera tenido algo malo, cualquier cosa, entonces podría haber sido distinto. Pero no lo había.

Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse profundamente lastimado. Nunca es agradable presenciar que la persona que amas está con alguien más, y, por desgracia, esa había sido la segunda vez que le tocaba hacerlo.

No se contuvo. Dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su piel y mojaran las mangas de su abrigo hasta que no le quedaron más. Entonces se quedó allí, quieto en la oscuridad, escuchando el silencio. Cerró los ojos, y no quiso pensar en nada. Simplemente, se quedó sentado el tiempo que necesitó hasta atreverse a salir.

Ya era bastante entrada la noche cuando puso un pie fuera de su escondite. Agradecía que no lo hubieran ido a buscar. Sabía que, si hubieran querido, lo encontrarían con mucha facilidad, teniendo en cuenta que tenían en su poder el dichoso Mapa. Pero habían respetado su claro deseo de estar solo, y no lo molestaron.

Dirigió sus pasos la torre Gryffindor. Sus compañeros estaban todos dormidos, y él intentó imitarlos. Pero apenas si pudo pegar un ojo, y se despertó muy temprano. Demasiado temprano.

Aprovechó para cambiarse e irse antes de que los otros tres se levantaran y pudieran decir algo al respecto de lo que había sucedido. Sobre todo, tenía miedo de oír lo que Sirius tenía para decir.

Si quería volver con Anne, él no quería enterarse.

* * *

Estaba demasiado impactado. Hacía años que no veía una expresión como esa en el rostro de Remus. En realidad, no lo había visto así desde la noche en la cual le habían dicho que sabían que era un hombre lobo. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Se quedó allí, quieto, durante unos cuantos minutos.

¿Tanto le había afectado todo?

¿Tanto le gustaba esa chica, que era capaz de llorar por ella?

Sintió un vacío en su interior, como si le hubieran quitado todos sus órganos internos, y él fuera solamente una cáscara de piel y músculo.

Los pocos retratos que había en el corredor lo observaban, y pronto comenzaron a cuchichear, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Despacio, bajó la mano que continuaba extendida delante de sí, y cerró la boca, que estaba entreabierta.

Tenía la sensación de que alguien había drenado toda su energía. No sabía qué hacer.

¿Dónde se había metido Remus? No lo sabía. La única forma de hacerlo era consultando el Mapa del Merodeador, pero lo tenía James en la habitación. Además, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para encontrar al chico y soportar su llanto. Nunca se le había dado bien, no le gustaba verlo mal.

Sin saber muy bien cómo lo hizo, reemprendió la marcha, esta vez con rumbo a la torre Gryffindor. ¿Qué hacer? No sabía. No sabía nada. En ese momento sólo quería dejarse caer en la cama, y pensar con mayor tranquilidad. O no pensar. No estaba seguro.

Una vez que ingresó a la Sala Común, lo primero que vio fue a James y a Peter acercándose con rostros embargados de preocupación, y en el caso del chico de anteojos, enojo.

—¿Y Remus? —preguntó, observando detrás de Sirius, intentando divisar la figura del licántropo detrás de él—. ¿Dónde está?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Su rostro estaba muy sombrío. Cornamenta lo examinó con la mirada, y levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucedió, Canuto?

El aludido lo ignoró, y cruzó la sala circular sin prestar demasiada atención. Estaba deprimido. Subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto, y se echó en la cama.

Observó el techo con fijeza.

Estaba deprimido, sí. También estaba preocupado. Pero sobre todas las cosas, estaba molesto. No con Remus, ni con sus otros dos amigos. Estaba molesto con Anne.

¿Quién se creía que era esa mujer? ¡Había echado todo a perder!

No había pasado ni un mes desde que las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte?

Se giró sobre el lecho y le dio un puñetazo a la almohada. ¿Por qué había decidido justo ese momento para pedirle que volvieran? Es más, ¿por qué se lo había pedido, siquiera? ¡Estaba en una cita con Remus! Reprimió un gruñido bastante canino que amenazó con salir de su boca, observando la pobre almohada con deseo de morderla y destrozarla.

Rememoró la expresión que el chico había adoptado cuando la vio besándolo. Estaba cargada de estupefacción, incredulidad y dolor. ¿Tanto le afectaba aquella chica? ¿Tanto le gustaba?

En su mente volvieron a aparecer ese par de ojos ambarinos, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de ellos. Había demasiado dolor reflejados en su interior. Demasiado.

Sintió un nudo formarse en la boca del estómago. Qué raro, los órganos que había creído desaparecidos habían regresado, aunque sólo para hacerle sentir peor.

Dio media vuelta, quedando apoyado sobre uno de sus costados. Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Qué mujer más despreciable. Aún cuando estaba en una cita con Lupin, había tenido el descaro de besarlo y pedirle reconciliación. ¿No le había quedado claro que no la quería? Esperaba que, después de todo lo que le dijo en el bar, finalmente lo hubiera captado.

Se sentía horrible. Espantosamente horrible.

Por más que intentó, no pudo borrar de adentro de sus párpados la imagen de los ojos empañados de Remus, los cuales lo acompañaron durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvo despierto, atormentándolo. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, porque aún en sueños, seguía viéndolos.

Al despertar, la única pista que le dijo que Lupin había pasado allí la noche fue su mochila desaparecida. Torció las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo, desilusionado. Había esperado poder hablar con él en la mañana, y aclararle que todo había sido un mal entendido, pero al no estar allí, no pudo lograr su objetivo.

—Canuto… —lo llamó James, quien también observó la cama vacía de Lupin—. Ayer no conseguiste hablar con él, ¿verdad? —En su voz había una mezcla de preocupación y reproche. Sirius negó con la cabeza, afirmando la suposición del chico—. Pues tendrás que hacerlo hoy —comentó, serio—. No sabía que le gustara tanto esa tipeja, pero es obvio que le ha afectado.

Sirius asintió. Estaba consciente de ello. Además, la forma de su amigo para referirse a Anne le había dejado claro que ya no le tenía simpatía a la muchacha, lo que le animó un poco. Quizás lograrían convencer a Remus que esa chica no valía la pena. No podía ser considerada más que una mujerzuela. Él merecía alguien mejor.

Se cambiaron y bajaron al Gran Salón para tomar el desayuno. Esperaba poder encontrarlo allí, pero no estaba. ¿Dónde se había metido? Empezaba a molestarse. ¿Por qué lo esquivaba? No era como si él hubiera querido que aquella chica lo besara. Era culpa de ella, en todo caso.

Devoró el desayuno con brusquedad, como si en lugar de un pedazo de pan estuviera arrancado un trozo de carne cruda del hueso de algún animal. Descargaba en la pobre tostada todos sus sentimientos de frustración.

La primera clase que tenían era Encantamientos. Por suerte, era una clase que compartían.

Cuando arribaron al aula, Remus no había llegado todavía. Se sentaron los tres juntos en uno de los últimos pupitres, y Sirius se mantuvo atento a las personas que ingresaban por la puerta, bufando cada vez que aparecía alguien que resultaba no ser él.

La molestia que sentía se vino abajo cuando vio al chico ingresar. En sus ojos no quedaba rastro alguno de haber llorado, pero en las ojeras que se le marcaban bajo de los mismos se notaba que apenas si había dormido. Oh, y era su culpa. No. Culpa de la estúpida Hufflepuff.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos se encontraran y se dirigiera hacia allí. No dudaría ni un segundo en explicarle lo que realmente había pasado. Pero el castaño examinó la habitación, y al encontrar la mirada del chico de ojos grises, bajó los suyos al piso. No fue hasta donde ellos se encontraban, sino que tomó asiento en uno de los primeros sitios, cerca de la puerta.

Sirius volvió a torcer el gesto, entre irritado y dolido por aquella actitud, y no despegó sus ojos de la nuca castaña durante toda la hora. Bueno, el tiempo que le fue posible, ya que de vez en cuando el profesor le pedía llevar a cabo algún conjuro o responder alguna pregunta.

Ni bien finalizó la clase, se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a Remus, con intención de retenerlo y hablarle, pero éste fue más rápido y se escabulló del aula antes de que lo consiguiera.

Soltó una maldición al asomarse al pasillo y notar que ya no estaba.

—Black.

Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se diera media vuelta, sorprendido. Una muchacha pelirroja lo observaba con fijeza. Sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, chispeaban de manera misteriosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Evans? —Era muy extraño que se dirigiera a él, a menos que de retarlo se tratara. Pero esta vez no había hecho nada como para que la prefecta lo reprendiera.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó. Lucía muy seria, pero no parecía que fuera a soltarle algún sermón—. Es _muy_ importante —insistió, lo que prendió la curiosidad del chico.

Observó a sus amigos, sobre todo a James, que se acercaban a ellos con expresión de curiosidad.

—Bien, pero no ahora —murmuró, dirigiéndose a la muchacha. Esta parpadeó, confundida, y entonces él señaló a los dos chicos que se acercaban. Ella siguió su dedo, y al verlos, asintió, comprendiendo.

—Antes de la cena, en la biblioteca —estableció la chica en voz baja, y pasó por su lado, alejándose por el pasillo.

Sirius la observó marchar con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué quería? —¡Eso! Justamente, eso era lo que se estaba preguntando él mismo en ese preciso momento. Apartó la mirada de Lily y la posó en James, quien había llegado a su lado acompañado de Peter, y le había formulado la pregunta con una ceja levantada en expresión de curiosidad.

—Recordarme que soy un torpe —dijo con un gruñido, encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que sus amigos lo observaron sin entender—. Me he chocado con ella al salir corriendo, y quería que me disculpara —mintió con un bufido, fingiendo molestia.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero pareció que se lo habían tragado, porque rieron y no volvieron a hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto. Se hizo el enfadado, y luego rió con ellos.

* * *

Ese comportamiento escapista lo mantuvo durante todo el día. El quince de febrero se resguardó en la biblioteca, evitando todo lo posible el contacto con sus amigos, a pesar de que éstos hacían notorios esfuerzos en acercarse y hablar. Ahora era él el que actuaba como un idiota, pero tenía demasiado miedo todavía. Confiaba en que pronto se le pasaría, pero hasta ese momento, no quería saber nada.

Esa noche no regresó a la habitación. Sí, estaba exagerando. Durmió en la enfermería, donde prácticamente tenía un pase permanente, debido a su delicada condición. La mañana del viernes dieciséis, se despertó sin ganas de levantarse, siquiera, e hizo lo que nunca había hecho por voluntad propia: faltar a clase.

Madam Pomfrey se sorprendió ante este hecho, pero se compadeció de él al verlo tan decaído. Él era Remus Lupin, al fin y al cabo. Por una vez que hiciera novillos en todos sus años de colegio, no sucedería nada.

El muchacho lo agradeció mentalmente, y se quedó en la cama hasta el mediodía. En ese punto, su conciencia no le permitió seguir haciendo lo que se le daba la gana, y lo obligó a enfrentarse a la realidad. Además, sus tripas rugían. Era normal que estuviera famélico, siendo que se había saltado la cena la noche anterior, y esa mañana no había desayunado.

Se apresuró hacia el comedor, y apenas se asomó, para asegurarse que no había moros en la costa. Bueno, amigos en la mesa. Todavía no quería hablar con ellos.

Tras comprobar que, efectivamente, casi no quedaba nadie allí, ingresó a la habitación con rapidez y juntó algunas cuantas de las cosas que sobraban, antes de que desaparecieran. Había comenzado a comer, cuando alguien se acercó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La sorpresa hizo que dejara caer el tenedor al plato. Se volteó, asustado, para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Lily.

—Almuerzo, ¿qué sino? —respondió, tratando de sonar divertido. Pero la broma no le causó gracia a la chica, quien levantó una ceja.

—Seguro —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos. Había una clara nota de molestia en la voz. Remus tragó saliva.

Comprendía que estuviera portándose así. Tenía sentido, ya que no le había contado nada de lo que había ocurrido en San Valentín, y aunque ella intentó hablar con él en Pociones el día anterior, él la había ignorado de manera descarada. No quería hablar con nadie al respecto, y eso la incluía, aún cuando se había ofrecido a escucharlo y a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Iba a decir algo, con intención de disculparse, pero la pelirroja no le dejó oportunidad.

—Como sea, vine a avisarte que la profesora Sprout te está esperando en el primer invernadero—avisó, dando media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, confundido. No recordaba tener ninguna redacción pendiente, ni haber hecho nada que hiciera que la mujer lo mandase a llamar. Pero podía tener que ver con el que hubiera faltado a su clase esa misma mañana.

—No lo sé, averígualo tú mismo —le espetó secamente, dejándolo solo.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del Gran Salón, y tardó unos cuantos minutos antes de volverle a poner atención a su comida. ¿Para qué lo quería ver? Con curiosidad, ingirió rápidamente lo que le quedaba de ensalada, y bebió de un trago su jugo. Se levantó del asiento, y emprendió rumbo hacia los invernaderos.

Cruzó el patio distraídamente, y finalmente llegó al lugar. Ingresó, pero no podía ver en ningún lado a la bruja regordeta que lo había mandado a llamar.

Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a esperar algunos minutos, y paseó entre las mesas, observando las plantas con curiosidad. Al acercarse demasiado al lazo del diablo, se detuvo. Estar allí le recordaba muchísimo a su primer año en Hogwarts, y eso le provocó cierto rastro de nostalgia. Aquellos tiempos eran mucho más sencillos, incluso aunque tuviera que ocultarles a sus amigos su verdadera naturaleza.

En ese entonces los sentimientos que tenía por Sirius eran los mismos que tenía por James, y por Peter. Y en ese entonces las complejas sensaciones que traía aparejadas el quererlo como lo hacía en el presente, no existían. ¿Por qué no se había mantenido igual?

La luz del sol que ingresaba por la puerta dejó de iluminar dentro, pero Lupin no lo notó, de tan ensimismado que estaba recordando viejos tiempos. Sólo cuando escuchó el clic que produce un encantamiento de cierre, se percató que ya no estaba solo.

—Menos mal que viniste —murmuró a sus espaldas una voz muy conocida. Remus sintió como si algún animal vivo en su interior pegara un gran salto. Con algo de miedo, se giró lentamente, hasta quedar frente a Sirius.

No podía hablar. No podía moverse. Casi que no podía siquiera respirar. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar antes de que se diera cuenta. Los plateados ojos de Sirius lo observaban fijamente, pero él no decía nada. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de incómodo silencio, antes de que Remus se calmara y decidiera abrir la boca.

—¿Qué pasa, Canuto? —preguntó intentando aparentar calma, y mostrarse alegre. Empezaba a sentir que sus manos temblaban, por lo que las apretó en sendos puños.

—No me preguntes, sabes qué pasa —respondió él, con un deje de molestia en la voz.

—No… —El chico se acercó a Remus mientras hablaba, y éste retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta encontrar la pared. Abrió los ojos muy grandes, asustado. Estaba acorralado—. No sé —dijo bajito, luego de tragar para mojarse la garganta. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Tanto, que podía percibir el olor que emanaba, el mismo que sentía cuando preparaba Amortentia.

—Quiero que te disculpes —ordenó, serio. Lupin quedó perplejo, y se olvidó por un momento de la cercanía que había entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué? —Arrugó el entrecejo, completamente desorientado. Sirius rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—¿Por qué? —repitió—. ¡Porque me lo debes! —exclamó, molesto. Remus parpadeó aún más sorprendido.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Podía notarse en su voz que no comprendía a qué se refería. ¿Qué le debía una disculpa? ¿Por qué?

—¿No lo sabes? —Parecía incrédulo, además de enojado. Actuaba como si Remus hubiera cometido una falta horrible y estuviera haciéndose el desentendido. Eso le molestó bastante.

—No, ya te dije que no lo sé —le espetó, claramente irritado. Había perdido el miedo, y su cohibición había desaparecido.

—¡No lo sabes! —exclamó, levantando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza—. Vaya, Evans me dijo que eras lento, pero no sabía qué tanto. —Escuchar el apellido de la pelirroja hizo que el corazón de Remus bombeara más rápido. El joven Black llevó una mano a su cintura, y la otra a su cabeza, como pidiendo paciencia. Dirigió su mirada al suelo, dejando escapar un suspiro de indignación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Lily? —preguntó con preocupación. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿A qué se refería?

Sirius volvió su vista a los ojos ambarinos del licántropo, quien sintió que el chico que tenía al frente estaba intentando entrar en su cabeza. Se sonrojó ligeramente, esperando que Sirius no lo notara, y cortó el contacto visual.

—No importa —masculló el otro de mal modo—. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta —dijo ofendido, lo que terminó de sacar a Remus de sus casillas.

—¡No tengo nada por qué disculparme! —gritó, airado. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Sí, bueno, lo había estado evitando, pero era culpa suya, y no se figuraba ninguna razón por la que necesitara pedir perdón—. ¡En todo caso, el que debería disculparse eres tú! —continuó, sin pensar antes de hablar.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —El rostro de Sirius adoptó una expresión de confusión e inocencia—. No soy yo el que está en un error.

—¿Error? ¿¡Error!? —La mirada que le dedicó a Sirius podría haberlo traspasado—. ¡Eres tú el que está mal!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —interrogó el chico con voz dura, pidiéndole una explicación—. No recuerdo haber hecho nada para molestarte. Tú mismo viste que fue ella la que me besó a mí, yo no lo busqué.

—¡Tú…! —Su tono se había elevando unos cuantos decibeles, y parecía que en cualquier momento le echaría una maldición—. ¡Ya sé eso!

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué diablos estás así?—El chico estaba entre dolido y ofuscado, y Remus ya no lo pudo soportar.

—¡Es tú culpa!

—¿Mía? —Era el colmo. A pesar de que faltaba para la luna llena, por un momento, Lupin creyó que se transformaría en lobo. Si sus colmillos hubieran crecido, los habría enseñado.

—¡Sí! —chilló, ya sin importarle si hablaba de más—. ¡Por dejarte besar! —comenzó, rabioso ante el recuerdo—. ¡Por estar todo el día dando vueltas en mi maldita cabeza! ¡Por ser jodidamente sexy! ¡Por ser tú! —enumeró a voz de cuello, dirigiéndole al muchacho que lo escuchaba con atención una mirada de resentimiento—. ¡Porque, no importa lo que digas o hagas, estoy siempre pendiente de ti! —siguió, ya sin mirarlo. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de rabia, cerrados, golpeaba el pecho del chico que tenía en frente—. ¡Porque te quiero, maldito imbécil! —Ante las últimas palabras, perdió la fuerza.

Lo había dicho. Sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraría y volvería a llorar.

—Eres un estúpido —le espetó Sirius con voz suave, antes de colocar ambas palmas de sus manos en la mandíbula de Lupin, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. Entreabrió los ojos, y apenas si podía armarse una vaga idea de la expresión que el chico frente a él lucía, debido a las lágrimas. Un par de ojos plateados lo miraban con una dulzura desconcertante.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, Sirius lo besó.

Remus sintió el contacto de los labios ajenos haciendo presión sobre los suyos, y su mente quedó completamente en blanco. ¿Estaba soñando?

Al notar que el licántropo había dejado de temblar, Canuto se separó de él algunos centímetros para mirarlo. Tuvo que contener la risa ante la expresión de asombro y absoluta perplejidad que el chico mostraba.

Estaba completamente congelado. Lentamente, comenzaba a procesar lo que acababa de suceder, sin poder creérselo. Si hubiera abierto los ojos un poco más, habrían salido de sus cuencas. Abrió y cerró la boca, y finalmente dirigió la mirada a los ojos de Sirius. Éste sonreía abiertamente, observándolo con ternura.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, y se vio incapaz de terminar la frase. El animago negó con la cabeza, divertido, y volvió a ver a Lupin. Sus ojos destellaban cariño.

—Que eres un idiota —dijo, aparentando seriedad, y luego lo atrajo hacia sí con un abrazo. Remus seguía sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Sentía el rostro de Canuto apoyado en su hombro, y el cabello de éste le hacía cosquillas en la oreja—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Parpadeó, sorprendido. En algún momento de la historia se perdió, porque no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sirius pareció darse cuenta, porque soltó una risita, y Remus sintió la calidez de su aliento en el cuello. Enrojeció.

—¿De qué hablas? —De repente se sentía muy nervioso. Tenía la sensación de que sus órganos internos estaban siendo estrujados, y de que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier instante. Sirius lo estaba abrazando. Sirius lo había besado. ¿O se había vuelto loco?

—De que yo también te quiero, idiota —le susurró en el oído, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera toda la anatomía del licántropo.

El muchacho de ojos grises se separó apenas de Remus, y lo besó por segunda vez. Pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta, porque Lupin estaba más sorprendido que antes. Esto lo molestó un poco, por lo que bufó, separándose y dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

—Ya, deja de estar en Babia, me voy a ofender —advirtió. Los ojos color ámbar repentinamente se empañaron, lo que Sirius no esperaba, y se puso nervioso. Su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de desesperación. No sabía cómo tratarlo si se ponía a llorar, siempre le habían incomodado sus lágrimas—. Oye, Rem, tranquilo —murmuró, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero entonces el chico enterró el rostro en su pecho, y lloró de alegría. Con torpeza, Sirius lo rodeó con sus brazos, y esperó a que se calmara, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su coronilla.

Cuando dejó finalmente de sollozar, levantó un poco la cabeza, momento que Canuto aprovechó para darle un beso cariñoso en la frente. Entonces Lupin se apartó, apenas, para clavar sus ojos en los de Sirius. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado, y en su expresión se mezclaba la felicidad con la incertidumbre. A Sirius le hubiera gustado hacer una fotografía.

—¿De verdad? —El animago rodó los ojos.

—No, sólo lo digo por decir —respondió con sarcasmo—. Claro que sí, sino, ¿por qué besaría a un chico, me quieres explicar? —De verdad que podía ser denso.

Remus se encogió de hombros, pero una tímida sonrisa asomó en su rostro. La primera sincera, después de varios días. Su rostro se tornó aún más rojo, y sintió sus orejas arder. Sin pensarlo, devolvió a Sirius el abrazo. Eso hizo que el muchacho de pelo negro también sintiera el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y en silencio, durante un buen rato. No necesitaban decir nada, simplemente disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Eran capaces de percibir el ritmo cardíaco de la otra persona, y Lupin aspiraba más cerca que nunca el aroma que desprendía la piel de Sirius. Estaba en las nubes.

¡Le quería! Le resultaba imposible suprimir la sonrisa, estaba demasiado eufórico como para hacerlo.

Pasado un tiempo, una idea cruzó por su mente, espabilándolo. Remus le dio al chico que lo abrazaba un ligero pero repentino empujón, apartándose de él apenas. Había fruncido el entrecejo.

—Pero no pienso llamarte "cachorrito" —le advirtió con toda la seriedad que fue capaz de juntar.

Intentó no reírse al ver la cara de total estupefacción de Canuto, mientras éste intentaba entender a qué hacía referencia con esa frase. Pasados unos segundos, pareció comprender.

—Espero que no, odio ese apodo —dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, que luego pasó a ser una gran sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos se largaron a reír, haciendo que sus carcajadas resonaran en todo el invernadero.

Hacía mucho que el joven licántropo no se sentía tan bien. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, y otras tantas que quería decirle, pero todo eso podía esperar. Ya tendrían el tiempo suficiente para hablarlo más tarde.

Cuando cesó la risa, Sirius enjuagó una lágrima que se le había escapado. Miró a Remus, quien se refregaba los ojos con una mano. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que parecía estar iluminado por la alegría. No pudo evitarlo, y, antes de decir nada, unió sus labios por tercera vez.

Pero resultó completamente diferente a los besos anteriores, ya que el chico no estaba petrificado, y se lo devolvió. Fue mágico. A pesar de que no era nada más que un roce, ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones que el contacto con la boca del otro les provocaba.

Un súbito abrir de la puerta hizo que se separaran de sopetón.

—¡Lunático, Canuto! —exclamó James, ingresando al lugar como un tropel, seguido de Peter—. ¡Basta!

Los dos muchachos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaban más rojos que caperucita, y las manos de Remus se crispaban, nerviosas. ¿Habían oído todo?

—¿Eh? —Cornamenta miró a uno y a otro, completamente desorientado—. ¿Por qué están bien? —Aquella pregunta hizo que se sintieran perdidos.

—¿A qué _diablos _te refieres? —le espetó Sirius, quien fue el primero en lograr controlarse.

—¿No estaban peleando? —La voz del chico de anteojos sonaba como si hubiera estado esperando presenciar una escena muy diferente. Remus lo miró, extrañado.

—¿Por qué deberíamos? —Ambos bandos estaban tratando de descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo con el contrario, pero no parecían lograrlo.

—Bueno, yo… —tartamudeó James, incómodo, apartando la vista de sus amigos durante un momento—. Estaba preocupado. Como no encontraba a ninguno de los en ningún lado, decidí abrir el Mapa y me di con que estaban aquí. —Hablaba con rapidez, atropellando las palabras—. Y como los puntos estaban muy juntos y no se movían del lugar, pensé que quizás estaban dándose de golpes —continuó—. Así que decidí venir a pararlos para que no corriera sangre —terminó de explicar, levantando la mirada. Podía notarse que estaba un poco avergonzado—. Pero parece que no era necesario —completó, abochornado.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y luego rieron.

—¡No es divertido! —les espetó, enrojeciendo levemente.

—Lo sentimos, Cornamenta —se disculpó Sirius, aún riendo—. Pero como ves, ya puedes estar tranquilo —dijo, mientras Remus asentía con la cabeza, apoyándolo.

—Bueno —respondió, relajando la expresión, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Ya era hora de que se reconciliaran —afirmó con un suspiro de alivio, y se acercó para golpearlos a los dos en sus respectivas cabezas.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué haces?

—Son un par de idiotas, ¿sabían? —les reprendió, y seguidamente, les dio un abrazo amistoso, al que al instante se sumó Peter. Sirius y Remus volvieron a reír a modo de afirmación, y pronto los cuatro se desternillaban de la risa envueltos en un abrazo grupal.

Sí, eran un par de idiotas. Y se alegraban de serlo.


	13. Gracias, Lily

**Disclaimer**: Escenarios y personajes, a excepción de los que no reconozcan, son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling. La historia es mía.

**Nota**: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que sea de su agrado :3

_Alexandra: ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta :3_

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 13**

**GRACIAS, LILY**

Remus miró uno a uno a sus tres amigos, que lo habían acorralado en una esquina de la sala común de Gryffindor, impidiéndole salir o refugiarse en ningún otro lugar. Los tres lo miraban fijamente, serios. James estaba entre medio de Sirius y Peter, y tenía los brazos cruzados. Bajo sus anteojos, sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de sabiduría característica de él cuando descubría algo.

—Eh… —tartamudeó un pequeño Remus Lupin, que cursaba su segundo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería—. Ya les dije, voy a visitar a mi madre, que está enferma —afirmó, apretando fuertemente contra su pecho el libro de Historia de la Magia que había estado leyendo hasta hacía unos instantes. Su voz tembló, y rehuyó las miradas inquisidoras que le acosaban.

Era pasada la hora de la cena, y todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido a la cama. No así Peter, que se esforzaba en redactar un pergamino para el profesor de Pociones; ni James y Sirius, que jugaban una partida de Snap explosivo, mientras que Remus leía tranquilamente frente al fuego.

Se preguntó cómo había cambiado la situación en tan pocos segundos, cuando él se levantó, disponiéndose a ir al dormitorio. De repente se encontró rodeado.

—Remus, no somos idiotas. —La voz de James mostraba algo de impaciencia y demanda—. Dinos la verdad.

—Pe… pero… ¡es la verdad! —insistió.

—Déjalo, James —interrumpió Sirius—. Si no nos quiere decir por las buenas, entonces no tendremos más opción que seguirlo dentro de tres noches y confirmarlo con nuestros propios ojos.

—¡NO! —gritó, repentinamente aterrorizado. Sus tres interrogadores lo miraron con más detenimiento aún—. No pueden. No deben… —El miedo se apoderó del chico, que empezó a temblar. Aquello hizo que sus amigos se mostraran menos hostiles.

—Remus… —comenzó James—. Tranquilízate. —Pero parecía que él ya no los oía. Murmuraba una y otra vez que no debían, temblaba violentamente, y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas transparentes.

Los otros se miraron asustados. Nunca habían visto a su amigo en tales condiciones. Era común que Peter perdiera el control, pero Remus… El siempre compuesto y tranquilo Remus, nunca había mostrado a sus amigos una faceta como esa, tan frágil. Aterrados, parecieron buscar alguna forma de hacer que Lupin se tranquilizara y poder hablar tranquilos. Pero no se les ocurría nada.

No podían. No podían. Era peligroso. Él no quería que lo hicieran. Y sabía que si se decidían, lo harían, por más advertencias que uno pudiera hacerles. Ya los conocía. Pero no quería decirles la verdad. Si les decía lo que era, en lo que se convertía… Lo odiarían. Se alejarían de él. Volvería a estar solo, y no creía que pudiera soportarlo. No después de haber pasado el año más divertido de toda su vida junto a ellos. Pero si no les decía, podían estar en peligro. No. _Estarían_ en peligro. El debate interno continuó, pero entonces sintió la calidez de unos brazos que lo rodeaban. Se sobresaltó, y aquel contacto lo hizo regresar a la realidad lentamente, mientras escuchaba una voz cuyas palabras se dirigían a él.

—Ya está —decía un Sirius preocupado, que lo abrazaba torpemente, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Tranquilo, ya está, no te preocupes.

Remus parpadeó, haciendo caer las últimas gotas que le nublaban la vista. Entonces se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por encima del hombro de Sirius podía ver a James con rostro preocupado, y a Peter a punto de largarse a llorar de la impotencia. Tardó unos segundos en despejar su cabeza.

—Ya estoy bien —dijo, un poco incómodo. Todavía sostenía el libro con ambos brazos, contra su pecho, y el aplaste del abrazo de Sirius resultaba casi doloroso.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el chico lo soltó y saltó para atrás, entre aliviado y avergonzado.

—No pretendíamos que te lo tomaras así. —James lo miraba como tanteando el terreno. No quería meter la pata y que todo ocurriera otra vez. Hablaba despacio, suave, para no alterarlo —. No tienes que asustarte —afirmó, y miró a Sirius, en busca de apoyo.

—Es verdad —confirmó éste—. Yo también lo siento, olvida lo que dije, sólo quería que nos lo dijeras con tu propia boca —confesó.

—¿Eh?

—Nosotros… ya sabemos —afirmó Sirius.

—Bueno, en realidad, lo suponemos —lo corrigió James, y Peter asintió enérgicamente.

Remus sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

—Sabemos a dónde vas todas esas noches que desapareces —continuó Sirius, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Colagusano, para que tomara la palabra.

—Yo vi una vez a Madam Pomfrey cuando te acompañaba por los terrenos del colegio hasta el Sauce Boxeador. —Remus abrió la boca, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Lo sabían. Lo sabían. Lo sabían y lo dejarían solo una vez que escucharan la confirmación de sus labios.

—Y nos hemos dado cuenta de que es siempre una vez al mes —siguió James—. Y no es en cualquier momento, sino cuando la luna está llena… —Si le había quedado alguna duda, ésta había desaparecido por completo. De verdad lo sabían, se quedaría solo.

—Y entonces pensamos que, tal vez…

—Sólo tal vez…

—Tú eres…

—Un hombre lobo.

Quien terminó aquella frase fue el mismo Lupin. Ya estaba, no podía hacer nada más. Había sido bueno mientras había durado, lo recordaría siempre, aunque tuviera que irse de Hogwarts. Sonrió tristemente y los miró. Estaban duros como si los hubieran convertido en piedra.

—Ya sabía que eran inteligentes —comentó, como si nada—. Sabía que se darían cuenta. —Pero aquello no lo alegraba, lo llenaba de angustia—. Es verdad. Soy un licántropo. Fui mordido hace muchos años, y nunca albergué esperanzas de venir a Hogwarts. Pero Dumbledore me aceptó. Se plantó el Sauce Boxeador, y se creó el túnel que lleva la conocida Casa de los Gritos en Hogsmeade sólo para mí, para mis transformaciones mensuales, para que no atacara a nadie, es cierto. —Las palabras surgían de su boca a borbotones, mientras sus ojos volvían a empañarse, conociendo en su mente qué iba a suceder a continuación, cuando terminara de hablar—. Es cierto. Iré a empacar mis cosas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Lo sabían, y ahora Remus sentía que de nada valía permanecer allí por más tiempo. Guardaría sus cosas, y luego buscaría a Dumbledore para que lo mandara de vuelta con sus padres, alejado cientos de kilómetros del castillo, donde volvería a su vida de reclusión, con tan sólo los recuerdos que el mejor año de su vida le había dado.

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, pareció que sus amigos salieran del shock. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Remus había recorrido la mitad de la Sala Común y estaba llegando a las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones de los chicos. James, que era el que estaba más cerca, corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, mientras que Sirius se interpuso entre el chico y las escaleras, con las manos extendidas hacia los costados, con la clara intención de no dejarlo pasar.

Remus los miró, entre asustado y sorprendido, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que pretendían, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, los dos habían comenzado a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¡Licántropo! —exclamó James, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué dices? ¿"Empacar tus cosas"?

—¡Increíble! ¡Asombroso! ¡Imagínate las posibilidades!

—No tiene sentido. ¡Remus! ¡Es genial!

—¿Qué?

—Oh, ¡la cantidad de cosas que podríamos hacer!

—¿No lo ves? No nos importa —aseguró Sirius con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cómo? ¿_No_ les importa?

—¡Claro que no! —asintieron los dos juntos, al unísono, mirando a Lupin con tal intensidad que a éste no le quedó asomo de duda, aunque lo que le estaban diciendo era una ridiculez insólita.

—Es decir, claro, nos molesta que no nos lo hayas dicho desde un principio —dijo James, y entonces pareció perderse un poco en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos miraban más allá de la sala común, hacia un imaginario futuro lleno de aventuras.

—Aunque, si lo piensas bien, es mejor así. Si nos lo hubieras dicho, no hubiéramos investigado tanto sobre todo esto —terció Sirius, haciendo una pequeña mueca, que enseguida desapareció—. Hubiera sido más aburrido. —Volvió sus ojos a Lupin y lo tomó por los hombros. El joven licántropo era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo, por lo que tuvo que levantar la mirada para establecer contacto visual—. Oye. No nos importa —le aseguró, con su gran sonrisa de vuelta al rostro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, incrédulo. Lo que le estaban diciendo… La forma en la que reaccionaron… Era simplemente imposible. Sus ojos y sus oídos debían estarlo engañando. Nadie en su sano juicio le diría a un hombre lobo que su condición no importaba en lo más mínimo. Ni en sus más locos sueños podría haberse imaginado revelando su secreto y que aquellas personas, sus amigos, quisieran seguir siéndolo. El labio inferior le tembló ligeramente, y las lágrimas volvieron a querer escapar, pero esta vez por la felicidad que, lentamente, había comenzado a sentir.

—De verdad —volvió a confirmarle el chico que tenía en frente, mientras a un costado, James y Peter movían la cabeza en señal de asentimiento—. De verdad, así que no llores —le pidió, temiendo que volviera a presentarse esa situación tan incómoda. Colocó ambas manos alrededor de la cara de Remus, y con mucha delicadeza le limpió con los pulgares un par de lágrimas que habían salido sin su permiso.

Una felicidad increíble embargó su cuerpo, haciendo que todo el miedo que había sentido hasta el momento desapareciera, perdido en los ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente, tratando de infligirle tranquilidad. Ojos grises que no habían cambiado en absoluto…

Remus abrió levantó los párpados como si se trataran de dos persianas que fueron levantadas con brusquedad. Se incorporó en su cama con doseles, y observó a su alrededor. Un rastro de la agitación que le había provocado su sueño podía aún percibirse en su rostro.

Sus tres compañeros dormían apaciblemente. Era la mañana de un sábado. Pero no era un sábado cualquiera.

El único chico despierto se sentó en el borde del colchón, observando atentamente al muchacho que dormía en la cama contigua a su derecha. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta, y los oscuros cabellos le caían sobre el rostro. Remus apretó los labios para contener una risita. Le daba gracia la posición despatarrada en la que se encontraba.

Había soñado con la noche que cambió su vida. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero no lo lamentaba. Fue un grato recuerdo. La manera en que se había sentido entonces… Sólo en ese momento comprendió por completo la alegría de su corazón ante aquellas palabras. Había sido mucho más que la aceptación de sus amigos. Probablemente, habría sido el comienzo de algo mucho más importante para él. Se había dado cuenta de lo importante que había sido el chico que observaba, desde mucho antes de haberse percatado de lo que realmente sentía por él.

Lo quería. Lo quería muchísimo.

Como si poseyeran alguna conexión psicológica, Sirius despertó.

Sus ojos plateados se encontraron enseguida con los del muchacho que lo observaba embelesado, y sonrió. No fue la típica sonrisa de "buenos días, amigo". No. Era una sonrisa cargada del mismo sentimiento que se habían confesado el día anterior.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—Ven. —Prácticamente lo había dicho sin pronunciar sonido alguno, moviendo los labios, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para invitarlo a acercarse. Lunático dudó una fracción de segundo, pero luego se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la del recién despierto, caminando en puntillas para no hacer ruido y despertar a los otros dos.

Canuto se había incorporado, dejando espacio para que Lupin se sentara a su lado, lo que hizo con mucho cuidado, casi con recelo. A pesar de lo que había sucedido en los invernaderos, no podía estar completamente seguro de no haberlo imaginado todo.

Pero ese asomo de duda se desvaneció por completo al darle Sirius un cariñoso beso en la coronilla, para luego despeinarle el cabello más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Dormiste bien? —susurró en su oído, haciendo que el rubor del licántropo se acrecentara. También creció su sonrisa.

—Muy bien —respondió, también en un tono bajo—. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor imposible —aseguró, dedicándole una mirada de picardía, que hizo que Remus se sintiera incómodo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, apartándose un poco y frunciendo apenas el ceño. Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro divertido.

—Sólo recordaba —comentó, y Lupin no se sintió capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Sabía, por la expresión del rostro del chico, qué era lo que estaba pensando. Volvían a arderle las orejas—. Y pensar que ayer a esta hora seguías sin hablarme —agregó, entre divertido y apesadumbrado.

Entonces Remus se percató de que era cierto. Resultaba casi increíble pensar las diferencias que se habían producido de un día para el otro. Una duda surgió en su mente. Era algo que ya había pensado, pero no había tenido oportunidad de preguntar luego de que aparecieran James y Peter.

—Oye, Canuto —comenzó, haciendo que el chico le prestara más atención de la que le daba hasta el momento—. ¿Cómo fue que…? Quiero decir, ¿por qué…? —balbuceó, sin saber exactamente cómo expresarse.

—¿Por qué fui a buscarte al primer invernadero? —sugirió Sirius, intuyendo que algo similar era lo que quería preguntar. Remus asintió. No era eso, exactamente, pero se dirigía más o menos al mismo punto. El chico de pelo negro se acomodó un poco, haciendo que el colchón crujiera ligeramente. Antes de hablar, se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, fue idea de Evans —murmuró, y en su gesto podía notar emociones mezcladas.

—¿Lily? —Entonces recordó que, efectivamente, había hecho alusión a su persona la tarde anterior. Sirius movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—Verás, de alguna forma, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ti…

—Sí que es intuitiva —interrumpió, recordando que había sido lo mismo con él.

—Lo es —afirmó Canuto—. Cuando me confrontó, me aterroricé —le confió, arrugando el entrecejo, recordando la sensación que le había provocado el encuentro—. No creía que se me notara, y que me descubriera era algo que no estaba en mis planes para nada.

—Espera, ¿no creías que se te notara? —Estaba atónito—. ¿Desde cuándo… sientes algo por mí? —Bajó la voz aún más, temiendo que pudiera despertar a los que seguían dormidos. Sirius lo observó con ojos tristes, y lanzó un suspiro.

—Mucho, mucho tiempo —dijo, y Lupin lo miró, incrédulo—. Probablemente desde comienzos de quinto, o quizás antes —siguió, dejando de ver al chico castaño y fijando los ojos en alguna mancha del techo—. Aunque no me había dado cuenta todavía —aseguró con voz firme—. Lo que me hizo abrir los ojos fue cuando dijiste que te gustaba Anne. —Volvió a mirar, con seriedad, aquellos ojos ambarinos que lo observaban con estupefacción—. Fue como un balde de agua fría, darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de alguien al momento que éste dice querer a otra persona —explicó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Remus enrojeció. ¿_Enamorado_, dijo?

—Entonces… —Remus sentía la garganta seca—. Entonces, ¿no estabas enojado conmigo porque me gustaba Anne? —¿Tanto había sufrido, al vicio?

—Sí, pero de una manera distinta a la que todos ustedes pensaban. —Con cuidado, tomó la mano del licántropo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. No estaba celoso por _ella_, estaba celoso por _ti_. Aunque te diré que me sentí un idiota por darme cuenta tan tarde, y por actuar como lo hice —agregó, y lo miró de nuevo con ojos tristes—. Lo siento —se disculpó.

Remus abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir. Realmente, eran un par de idiotas. Por simples malos entendidos, tuvieron numerosos problemas, aún cuando los dos se querían.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Sirius rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—Supuestamente estabas enamorado de Anne, ¿recuerdas? —Daba la sensación que el recuerdo le molestaba—. No podía ir y decirte que te quería, así nada más. ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra amistad entonces? —Lo decía como si fuera una obviedad, y lo era—. Además no era tan fácil aceptarlo… Es decir, ¿cómo estar seguro que no me estaba confundiendo? A mí siempre me gustaron las mujeres —masculló, doblando las comisuras de la boca ligeramente hacia abajo. Sus ojos reflejaban confusión—. Fue por eso que acepté participar en el plan de James para organizarles una cita, aunque la idea no me agradara en absoluto.

El licántropo se mordió el labio. Sabía a lo que se refería, él había sentido lo mismo.

—Interiormente, tenía la esperanza de que te negaras. —Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, culpándolo con aquel gesto—. Pero aceptaste, y eso me enfureció —confesó, apretando la mano que tenía libre en un puño—. Fue entonces cuando empecé a aceptar lo que sentía —explicó, bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas—. Estaba celoso. Muy celoso. Pero tenía miedo de decir o hacer algo que hiciera que me odiaras —murmuró, sonrosándose apenas.

Remus sentía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Estaba diciéndole la verdad? Esperaba que sí, aunque le resultaba increíble pensarlo, siquiera. Sirius jugaba con sus dedos, y el cálido roce lo reconfortaba.

—Definitivamente, no esperaba que Anne me besara —continuó, con un gesto de molestia, apretando ligeramente el agarre con la mano de Lupin—. No sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento. Pensé que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ¡me odiarías! —Remus se removió en su sitio, incómodo. La mirada de pánico y tristeza que le dedicaron esos orbes grises que tanto le gustaban le hicieron sentir un pinchazo en el pecho—. Quería explicarte que no volvería con ella, para que no te enojaras conmigo, pero no tuve mucho éxito, y al día siguiente ya me evitabas —narró. Su voz había adquirido un cierto matiz de dolor—. Entonces fue cuando Evans me habló, y me sonsacó la verdad —dijo, y miró a Remus con seriedad repentina—. Y me dijo que también estabas enamorado de mí —acusó, y el licántropo volvió a ponerse colorado.

—Yo…

—Fue por eso que quería que te disculparas —terció, sin dejar que dijera lo que pensaba decir—. Si desde un principio me hubieras dicho la verdad, nos habríamos ahorrado tantos dolores de cabeza.

—Pero, ¡no podía hacerlo! —exclamó Lupin, aunque mantenía el tono bajo. Sacó su mano de debajo de la del moreno, y se giró un poco, quedando completamente frente a él—. ¡Al igual que tú, tenía miedo de tirar nuestra amistad por el drenaje! —le espetó, acercándose al rostro del chico de manera inconsciente. Iba a decir algo más, enojado, pero un beso repentino de Sirius se lo impidió.

—Como sea, tenemos que agradecerle a Evans —murmuró el animago al separarse de Remus, quien estaba sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos—. De no ser por ella, seguiríamos distanciados y tristes —completó, sonriendo divertido ante la expresión del rostro del chico castaño.

—En eso tienes razón —aceptó, sonriendo de manera boba, una vez pasada la sorpresa. Todavía no tenía todas las fichas en el tablero, no terminaba de comprender cómo era que el Gran Sirius Black, mujeriego de primera, había llegado a fijarse en él. Pero lo cierto era que lo había hecho. De eso estaba seguro.

Miró los labios de Sirius, deseando que volviera a besarlo. Por alguna razón, no se animaba a tomar la iniciativa. No todavía, al menos.

Pareciendo adivinar el pensamiento del licántropo, Sirius colocó una mano en su barbilla y acercó sus rostros con mucha lentitud. Ambos sentían el corazón latiendo a mucha velocidad.

—¿Qué hacen? —interrumpió un recién despierto James, que los observaba adormilado. Los dos chicos pegaron un salto, sorprendidos. Por un momento, se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos.

—Lunático tiene algo en el ojo —explicó Sirius con simpleza, aunque sus mejillas habían tomado un ligero color rosado. Para aparentar, comenzó a revisar el ojo derecho de Lupin, quien sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se saldría del pecho—. Ya está, listo —exclamó, triunfante, haciendo de cuenta que sacaba con cuidado una pestaña y la dejaba caer al suelo.

—Gracias, Canuto —le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque estaba abochornado—. Cornamenta, ¿cuándo es el próximo partido? —preguntó, levantándose de la cama de Sirius y acercándose a la suya propia, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa y cambiar el tema, de paso.

—Um… —James entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar—. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que es el sábado que viene —le informó, y luego bostezó ampliamente. Una lágrima se escurrió de sus ojos, mientras intentaba ponerse el zapato izquierdo en el pie derecho, sin resultado.

—¡Oh! Eso significa que esta semana entrenarás muy duro, ¿no? —interrogó el chico de ojos grises, quien apartó la mirada de la espalda desnuda de Remus para observar los infructuosos intentos de su amigo para calzarse.

—¿Eh? —El muchacho de ojos café levantó la mirada. Tanteó con la mano sobre la mesita de noche, y tomó sus anteojos, colocándoselos—. Sí, supongo —masculló como respuesta, y volvió los ojos a sus pies. Alarmado por su torpeza, se apresuró a acomodarse correctamente.

—¿Qué tanto hablan? —inquirió Colagusano, sentándose en su cama con expresión de molestia—. ¡Es sábado! ¿No podían dormir otro rato? —les espetó, molesto.

Sirius dejó escapar una risotada, y Remus le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Lo sentimos, Peter. —Se disculpó con el muchachito rechoncho.

—¡No se diga más! ¿Para qué dormir cuando hace un día tan lindo afuera? —exclamó James, sintiéndose más despierto, después de echar una ojeada por la ventana—. ¡Aprovechemos!

Y sí, era un día hermoso.

Si bien el frío seguía tan crudo como era de esperarse a fines de febrero, había dejado de nevar, y el sol iluminaba los terrenos del colegio dándole un agradable brillo y sensación de que se acercaba la primavera.

Bajaron a desayunar los cuatro juntos, charlando animadamente, y salieron más tarde a disfrutar de la mañana paseando alrededor del lago congelado. Sirius y Remus aparentaban tranquilidad, y reían y comentaban cosas como de costumbre, aunque sus ojos solían encontrarse con mucha más frecuencia que antes. Un detallito, mínimo e insignificante, al cual nadie prestaba atención.

* * *

Estaba tan distraído, que había olvidado su propósito de mantener una buena charla con Lily, para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por él. Por ellos.

Sólo cuando se sentó al lado de ella en clase de Artimancia el lunes siguiente, su mente se despejó y se dispuso a hablarle. La pelirroja no era nada tonta, y se había dado cuenta del cambio radical de actitud que habían manifestado los dos muchachos, dando por supuesto que su plan había funcionado. No estaba molesta en absoluto.

—Estaba segura que cuando bajaras un poco de las nubes, me lo dirías —comentó con picardía, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, la que Remus devolvió con rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que sentía algo por mí? —preguntó, incapaz de contener su curiosidad. Lily rodó los ojos, y sus labios formaron una mueca burlona y divertida.

—Tú no te diste cuenta porque no lo querías ver, igual que él —respondió, y luego agregó—. Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, en vez de huir de Las Tres Escobas en San Valentín, habrías visto lo obvio que fue, al salir corriendo tras de ti. —Remus parpadeó—. Incluso me llegó a dar pena la forma en la que rechazó a la pobre chica —murmuró, torciendo el gesto—. No le importaba en absoluto lastimarla, con tal de que no te alejaras demasiado. Aunque no dio mucho resultado, finalmente. —Resopló, disgustada—. Si yo no hubiera intervenido, ¿quién sabe las estupideces que estarían haciendo ahora? —preguntó con un deje de diversión, pero recriminándole su actuación.

Remus soltó una risita de disculpa, un tanto avergonzado.

—Muchas gracias, Lily —dijo con seriedad. La muchacha lo miró a los ojos, y luego sonrió—. De verdad.

—No hay problema, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿verdad? —Le quitó importancia, y pronto se dedicaron a prestar nuevamente atención a la clase, ante una mirada de sorpresa y reprobación de la profesora.


	14. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Personajes y espacios, excepto aquellos que no reconozcan, son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling. La historia es mía.

**Nota:** Otro capítulo para ustedes :) ¡Espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, los que comentan, y aquellos que siguen la historia o la han agregado a favoritos :3 ¡Me hacen feliz!

¡A leer!

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 14**

**CELOS**

Sentía unos cuantos ojos fijados en su persona, pero los ignoró. Así como su figura estaba siendo vigilada por niñas ridículas que se lo comían con la mirada, él estaba encargado de prestar atención a cada uno de los movimientos, gestos y expresiones de su propio objeto de estudio. Y no que no le gustara la atención. En realidad, si no hubiera sido por cierto evento acaecido hacía poco más de una semana, él estaría encantado de guiñar seductoramente un ojo a cada una de las féminas que lo contemplaban con adoración.

Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas en unos pocos días, ¿no?

Y la persona culpable de su cambio de actitud estaba sentada al frente suyo, enfrascado en la lectura de un gran libro que a Sirius se le antojaba complicado y aburrido. Lo único que hacía la actividad divertida para el animago era ver el color que subía despacio a las mejillas de Lupin, quien no estaba tan pendiente de las letras como quería hacerle creer.

Una sonrisa socarrona afloró en su rostro, desparramándose en la silla de forma tal que a Walburga Black le habría dado un paro cardíaco. Claro que ya no le interesaba lo que podría pensar o decir su madre sobre él, desde que cortó toda relación con su familia.

El labio inferior del muchacho castaño tembló, casi imperceptible, y Sirius intentó poner más presión e intensidad en su mirada, si es que eso era posible.

Finalmente, logró su objetivo.

Remus Lupin levantó los ojos, esos hermosos orbes de color ámbar, que hacían que el joven Black quisiera perderse en ellos. Eran profundos, claros, brillantes, cálidos. Sólo cuando se acercaba la luna llena adquirían a veces una nota más peligrosa, un poquito más salvaje que su naturaleza calma y tranquila. Levantó esos ojos, y los clavó en los plateados de Sirius. Mostraban irritación, y un poquito de vergüenza ante la persistente mirada de éste.

—¿Qué? —le espetó. Su voz sonó áspera y seca. La sonrisa de Canuto creció. Sabía que lo estaba incomodando, lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Nada —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y adoptando su mejor expresión de "soy inocente de todo cargo".

—Pues si sólo vas a molestar, mejor vete —dijo de manera fría, arrugando la nariz. Pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo hacía ver demasiado adorable como para tomarse sus palabras en serio, y menos tomárselas a mal. Súbitamente, sintió ganas de meterse con él.

—¿Y si no quiero? —su tono era desafiante y burlón, y los ojos de Remus se entrecerraron para atravesarlo con la mirada.

—No seas tonto, Sirius Black —amenazó—. O trabajas o me dejas en paz —insistió, volviendo a bajar la vista al bendito libro.

Un gruñido bastante canino escapó de la garganta de Sirius. ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? Con rapidez, cambió la forma en la que estaba echado en la silla hacia atrás, y se desparramó sobre la mesa, estirando los brazos de forma tal que sus manos tocaron suavemente las puntas de los dedos del castaño, que se sobresaltó ante el contacto y volvió a fijarse en él. Sirius reprimió una sonrisita de suficiencia y se esforzó en hacer un pucherito.

—Has estado mucho tiempo con ese libro, Lunático —se quejó en voz baja, mirándolo desde abajo debido a su posición echada. Tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre la madera de la mesa—. Y me has ignorado desde que me senté aquí —siguió, dedicándole al chico una mirada dolida mezclada con reproche.

—¡Tengo que leer esto para mañana! —exclamó, aunque en voz baja, apartando un poco el libro hacia el costado. Sirius festejó en su interior, la mitad de la batalla estaba ganada.

—Pero no has estado solo conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo —terció, y pensó que nunca se parecía tanto a Canuto como cuando imitaba sus ojitos de cachorro—. Y cuando tienes la oportunidad, la desperdicias. ¿Haciendo qué? ¡Leyendo! —continuó con tono indignado.

El rostro de Remus se aflojó, y dejó escapar un suspiro seguido de una suave risita.

—¿Sabes que pareces un niño de tres años? —dijo, divertido ante su expresión.

—Tal vez tenga tres años —masculló, observando feliz el cómo el otro muchacho cerraba el libro, aunque todavía mantenía la página marcada con su dedo corazón.

—Oh, eso es malo —murmuró espantando, y Sirius levantó una ceja en expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Será mejor que ya no nos veamos —musitó Lupin, y de pronto el chico de ojos grises sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba a medias, tenso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —exclamó, alarmado y asustado. Remus lo miró atentamente. Sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

—No puedo andar por ahí besando a un niño pequeño —susurró, tan bajo que el único que pudo oírlo fue Sirius, a quien le pareció completamente injusto.

—¡No soy pequeño! —gritó, escandalizado.

—¡SILENCIO! —exigió la adusta voz de la estirada bibliotecaria, Madam Pince, quien observaba a Sirius con expresión severa detrás de sus anteojos. Tenía los labios muy apretados, y sus ojos despedían chispas. Había osado profanar el velado silencio de la biblioteca con su estruendosa voz, y ella, como guardiana de aquel santuario del conocimiento, no se lo permitiría.

—¡Lo siento! —pidió en voz muy bajita, avergonzado apenas. La mujer lo miró con suspicacia, dejó escapar un bufido, y se marchó.

Una risita burlona hizo que girara la cabeza. Remus se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, conteniendo una obvia carcajada ante la expresión del moreno, quien lo miró indignado.

—Tramposo —masculló, frunciendo apenas el entrecejo. Remus se encogió de hombros, divertido, antes de guardar el pesado volumen que había ocasionado los ridículos celos de Sirius en su mochila, para sorpresa de éste—. ¿Nos vamos? —El rostro se le iluminó, y el castaño sonrió en respuesta.

—Sí, ahora mismo tenemos pociones —le informó, y el rostro del joven Black volvió a oscurecerse.

El licántropo se levantó de su silla y se colgó la mochila al hombro, para luego rodear la mesa y palmear el hombro de Sirius, para darle ánimos.

—Vamos, ¡arriba! —le instó. El muchacho lo miró. Vio que se reía. Entrecerró los ojos. No iba a dejar las cosas así nomás, no señor.

Aceptó la mano que le tendía el prefecto y tiró de él para ayudar a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que lo atraía hacia sí de manera casual. Antes de que Lupin pudiera reaccionar de manera alguna, le depositó un fugaz beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, que debía pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de todas aquellas muchachas que estaban pendientes de él.

Notó cómo se ponía inmediatamente colorado, llevándose la mano derecha al punto donde sus labios habían rozado su piel. Pasó por su lado, alejándose con rumbo a la salida. Luego de un par de pasos, se giró levemente, con un brillo de superioridad iluminando sus ojos. La mirada amenazante y avergonzada que le dedicó el castaño lo único que hizo fue hacerle sonreír satisfactoriamente.

—¿Qué esperas, Lunático? —le recriminó, juguetón, y el aludido lo fulminó con la mirada—. Se nos hará tarde si no te apuras —canturreó, girándose nuevamente, volviendo a avanzar.

Escuchó unos ligeros pasos tras de sí, y sonrió ampliamente. Oh, sí. ¿Qué importancia tenía que lo miraran un montón de chicas? La persona que más le importaba estaba justo detrás de él, y lo miraba sólo a él. ¿Qué importaban las demás?

* * *

—Así no, debes cortar las raíces de este modo —susurró Sirius en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal. El cálido aliento del animago no era algo que había estado esperando, por lo que soltó un ligero respingo y dejó caer en la poción un ingrediente que aún no correspondía, por la sorpresa—. Ah, la has arruinado —murmuró con pesar y diversión, dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? —espetó Lupin en voz muy baja, apartándose de Sirius. Clavó en él sus ojos ambarinos y lo taladró con la mirada—. No vuelvas a asustarme así —masculló, y regresó su atención al libro de texto, para intentar encontrar una solución para arreglar la poción arruinada.

El chico de ojos grises reprimió una risita, y Remus dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

No era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso, la verdad. No sabía si era costumbre del moreno, pero desde que habían comenzado con, bueno, lo que sea que tuvieran entre ellos, estaba empecinado en hacerle perder los estribos. Le susurraba, lo miraba, y a veces hasta lo tocaba, y lo cierto era que Lupin pensaba que lo hacía sólo para divertirse viéndolo enrojecer.

Agregó una pizca de ortiga seca, lo que provocó que la poción cambiara de naranja brillante al esperado verde musgo. Asintió, satisfecho ante la corrección del error, y continuó trabajando.

James los observaba desde un poco más atrás, y no pasó por alto el comportamiento que presentaban sus dos amigos. Estaba feliz de que se hubieran arreglado finalmente, pero había algo, en lo más recóndito de su mente, que le decía que eso no era todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lily, por su parte, desvió la mirada con satisfacción. Ella podía percibir, de alguna manera, la alegría que manaba de esos dos aún estando tan alejada como estaba. Revolvió el líquido de su caldero, y entonces notó un movimiento inusual en la mesa a su izquierda. Resopló, indignada, y pretendió ignorar a las muchachas que cuchicheaban inquietas, sin prestar atención a la clase.

—¿Y entonces, vas a hacerlo? —preguntó una en un susurro, emocionada. Lanzaba miradas fugaces hacia una mesa que estaba un poco más atrás.

—Sí… no… este… —Su amiga balbuceaba, insegura, por lo que se ganó una mirada severa de la chica que tenía al lado—. Lo haré, sí —dijo finalmente, intentando parecer decidida.

A Lily le pareció notar, de reojo, que la muchacha nerviosa estrujaba un sobre mientras su rostro tomaba un ligero color rosado, pero no le dio mayor importancia. No al menos hasta que, al finalizar la hora, escuchó a la amiga de ésta.

—¡Ah! ¡Millie, apúrate, Black está por irse!

La tal Millie asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró hacia el Merodeador, alcanzándolo antes de que éste saliera del aula junto con sus amigos. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

—Um, disculpa… —Una vocecita suave interrumpió las risas que los rodeaban. Sirius estaba comentando de forma burlona el error de Lupin durante la clase, y sus otros amigos lo habían encontrado divertido, aunque, según palabras de James, hubiera sido mejor si el caldero hubiera explotado.

—¿Eh? —Sirius se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, encontrando a la persona que lo había detenido. Era una Ravenclaw muy bonita, de ojos castaños y facciones aniñadas—. ¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó con sorna, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Remus.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el prefecto de manera amigable, dedicándole una sonrisa, gesto que hizo que Sirius bufara.

—Yo, um, bueno… —Parecía no poder encontrar las palabras, y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo. Apartó la mirada de los cuatro muchachos que la estudiaban con curiosidad y la dirigió al piso—. Toma —exclamó, y colocó con violencia un sobre en las manos de Sirius, antes de darse la vuelta y correr a la salida, donde su amiga la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

Canuto la miró con sorpresa hasta que desapareció, y luego dirigió su atención a lo que la chica le había dejado. Pero el sobre no estaba en su mano, como esperaba, sino que le había sido arrebatado por James.

—¡Tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto, brillantes y profundos como la plata derretida…! —leyó el chico de anteojos de manera teatral, a lo que Sirius le arrancó la carta de las manos. Lo miró divertido y luego se carcajeó, y enseguida se sumaron a él los otros tres.

—Vaya, ya me resultaba extraño que ninguna chica se te tirara encima desde que cortaste con Anne —comentó Colagusano, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Es linda, Canuto, ¿qué piensas hacer? —lo interrogó Cornamenta con una mirada cómplice.

—_Mh… _—Fingió durante un momento reflexionar acerca del tema, mientras observaba el rostro del licántropo con atención—. No lo sé, quizás le dé una oportunidad…

Ante estas palabras, Remus frunció ligeramente los labios, apretándolos en señal de disgusto, y dio media vuelta, alejándose de ellos con paso firme.

Estúpido Black.

Sabía que sólo lo decía para provocarlo, y justamente era eso lo que lograba. A pesar de todas las cosas que le había dicho, y haberle confesado que lo quería, Remus todavía se sentía inseguro. A fin de cuentas, ¡era Sirius Black! El galán, mujeriego, hombre perfecto, dueño de cientos de miradas y provocador de millones de suspiros Sirius Black.

Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que de verdad aquel personaje se había fijado justamente en él. Le resultaba prácticamente irreal. ¿Por qué? No era como si le faltaran pretendientes. Todo el tiempo estaba rodeado de fanáticas ridículas que lo miraban embobadas. Y a pesar de que Sirius le decía que lo quería, él no podía dejar de lado su intranquilidad.

—¡Lunático! —La voz del susodicho hizo eco en el pasillo que estaba siguiendo, y apretó el paso un poco más. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse al chico en ese momento—. ¡Lunático! —repitió, y Lupin casi se larga a correr, mordiéndose el labio para no gruñir—. ¡Remus! —exclamó el animago, asiéndolo por el brazo.

—¿Qué? —espetó, de mal humor, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Sirius con un deje muy divertido en la voz. Eso le molestó aún más, y levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos en los del muchacho que tenía en frente, rabioso.

—¿Por qué debería? —gruñó, intentando mantener la calma pero sin lograrlo—. Ve a responderle a esa chica lo que se te venga en gana —dijo con aspereza, soltándose de un tirón y comenzando a alejarse de nuevo.

—¿Y si no quiero? —lo retó el otro. Curioso, era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba esas palabras salir de su boca.

Iba a contestar, pero Sirius no le dio tiempo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Canuto lo había tomado de la cintura y lo había girado, quedando los dos frente a frente. Remus enrojeció con violencia e intentó apartarse del agarre, pero Sirius no se lo permitió, y atrapó sus labios con los propios.

Momentáneamente, el licántropo dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar, aceptando el beso y correspondiéndolo. Era la quinta vez que se besaban desde que se habían confesado, porque no habían tenido mayores oportunidades para hacerlo. Nunca podían estar solos.

Recordó que estaba enojado, y entonces interrumpió el roce, apartando a Sirius con fuerza. Aunque no con la fuerza suficiente como para que éste lo soltara por completo. Apenas si se había separado algunos cuantos centímetros.

—No creas que me comprarás con esto —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con seriedad, a lo que el animago respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

—Oh, vamos Rem, sabes que era mentira —musitó, pero al ver que el rostro de Lupin seguía contrariado, puso su mejor cara de cachorro—. ¿Lo siento?

Remus sintió que el enojo desaparecía dentro de él, aunque no quisiera. Era la segunda vez en el día que usaba la misma treta. ¿Por qué no estaba prohibido que los magos adoptaran esa expresión? ¡Debería ser ilegal!

—_Hump._ —Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Sirius, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque sabía que no podría resistirse por mucho más tiempo.

—Yo te quiero sólo a ti —ronroneó en el oído que había dejado orientado hacia él, haciendo que el licántropo se estremeciera.

Aprovechando la cercanía al chico castaño, bajó la boca un par de centímetros y le depositó un suave beso en el borde de su mandíbula, justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. El contacto hizo que Lupin perdiera un poco de fuerza, estremeciéndose nuevamente. Contento ante el resultado de aquello, Sirius continuó bajando por su mandíbula, besando delicadamente la piel del chico que, poco a poco, dejaba de estar tan tenso.

—Sólo a ti —repitió en un susurro tierno.

De repente se sintió débil, pero al mismo tiempo alegre. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con Sirius? No había forma, y menos si se comportaba de ese modo.

—Ya… —murmuró el licántropo, medio riendo, mientras Sirius tocaba con sus labios la parte inferior de su barbilla—. Ya basta, alguien nos va a ver —dijo, colocando las manos sobre el pecho del chico y empujándolo con suavidad. Ya no quedaba rastro del enojo que había tenido.

—¿Ves a alguien por aquí? —preguntó Canuto, volteando la cabeza hacia los lados.

Lo cierto era que estaba desierto. Ni siquiera los miraban las personas de los retratos, lo que era una novedad.

—No, pero… —Remus se sentía un poco incómodo.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —lo tranquilizó, sonriéndole ampliamente. Sus ojos destellaban, y a pesar de que algo en la mente del licántropo le decía que no era buena idea, no pudo resistirse.

—Si tú lo dices…

Cedió, y Sirius no desaprovechó la ocasión, uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno, pero pasional. Remus se sorprendió un poco ante la intensidad. Se habían besado antes, claro estaba, pero nunca como en ese momento.

Sirius lo había aprisionado contra la pared, como el día que se habían declarado, y le recorría la espalda con los dedos mientras lo besaba, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera de vez en cuando. Remus no sabía muy bien cómo responder, ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar, y estaba ligeramente acobardado. Pero Canuto no desistió al percibir la inexperiencia del chico, sino que se dedicó a enseñarle lo que debía hacer, sin palabras.

Con suavidad, atrapó el labio inferior del licántropo entre sus dientes, haciendo que Lupin se sobresaltara y abriera ligeramente la boca. Sirius aprovechó para ingresar su lengua, encontrándose con la del castaño. Aquello era muy nuevo para éste, pero decidió dejarse llevar por la experiencia de Canuto. Instintivamente, había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello del animago, acariciando su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas. Ante este acto, Sirius lo abrazó con más fuerza aún, haciendo que el espacio entre sus cuerpos desapareciera por completo. Remus respondía al beso con cierta timidez, y era el moreno quien guiaba todos los movimientos, mordisqueando los labios del otro de vez en cuando. Era como una corriente eléctrica.

Era una experiencia única, y no querían separase por nada del mundo, pero pronto comenzaron a notar la falta de oxígeno, y no tuvieron más remedio.

Jadeantes, buscaron llenar de aire sus pulmones. Las mejillas de Lupin habían tomado un color escarlata, y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

—Eso fue… —masculló con dificultad, sin poder completar la idea.

Sirius asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía. Él también se encontraba en el mismo estado que el licántropo. Eso había sido diferente, en todos los sentidos. Nunca había sentido lo mismo con ninguna de todas las chicas con las que se había besado. Nada se comparaba a ese sentimiento que había surgido dentro de él.

Un rumor de pasos los devolvió a la realidad. Cruzaron miradas entre asustados y divertidos y se apresuraron a alejarse de allí, antes de que alguien pudiera verlos.

* * *

Se había quedado estática, con los ojos fijos en un punto donde, hasta hacía unos segundos, dos personas parecían querer fundirse hasta convertirse en una sola.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Había decidido dirigirse al aula de Pociones temprano, para poder hablar con el profesor Slughorn algunos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, pero el sonido de voces la había hecho detenerse. Como era curiosa, no pudo evitar asomarse apenas, para encontrarse a su antiguo novio y uno de sus amigos enfrascados en una discusión.

Había decidido acercarse para saludar, cuando la acción de su cachorrito la hizo detenerse.

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía haber visto mal. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a fijarlos en la escena. Se relajó, afirmando su anterior suposición, cuando Sirius comenzó a besar a su amigo en el filo de su mandíbula.

¿Qué?

No podía ser cierto. Debía estar equivocada. No podía ser que _su_ Sirius estuviera…

El corazón casi se le sale por la boca cuando repentinamente ese par de Gryffindors se abrazó con urgencia, estrellándose contra la pared, besándose como si quisieran sorber el alma del otro con esa unión.

Las rodillas le temblaron, y tuvo que apoyarse en el frío muro de piedra para no caer, pero no podía apartar la vista de los dos chicos. Una sensación incómoda le revolvía el estómago, mientras su mandíbula se había desencajado por la sorpresa.

¿Qué demonios?

De repente, los dos se separaron, jadeando en busca de aire, y se miraron entre sí de una manera que hizo que deseara vomitar.

¿Así que era eso?

¿La había rechazado, por _él_?

¿La había humillado de aquella forma, porque de repente había decidido que prefería batear para el otro equipo?

Un sentimiento de asco mezclado con odio surgió de lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que su sangre hirviera de repente.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

No iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran así. No lo permitiría. Había pensado en dejar a Sirius en paz, porque sabía de su reputación. Pero, como estaban dándose las cosas, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Hubiera soportado que tuviera una nueva novia, pero jamás, _jamás_ daría su visto bueno a que estuviera revolcándose con otro hombre. De ninguna manera.

Tenía que pensar en algo. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto. Porque no iba a dejar que esos dos estuvieran juntos por mucho más tiempo.


	15. Pesadilla

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza :( ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! :)

Saludos a **_Alexandra_**, _**Valeriap**_ y _**LaOdisea**_, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz :3

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 15**

**PESADILLA**

Se llevó distraídamente un par de dedos a los labios, tocando apenas el lugar donde había recibido aquel beso tan fogoso. El calor subió repentinamente a sus mejillas al recordar las sensaciones que le había producido tal cercanía de Sirius. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se había dejado llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sin notarlo, había dejado de vendarse.

Tres noches habían pasado desde aquel suceso, y la anterior había sido luna llena. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, y poco tiempo había transcurrido desde que abriera los ojos. Madam Pomfrey se había encargado de tratarle las heridas, pero había un par de vendajes que necesitaban ser cambiados.

Había llamado a la enfermera, sin resultados. Al parecer, no estaba allí en esos momentos. Se incorporó sobre la camilla, y sintió como si todos sus músculos se quejaran de manera horrible. Sorprendido, comenzó a revisar su propio cuerpo, para darse cuenta que estaba bastante lastimado. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había despertado así luego de un episodio.

Resopló, y continuó con la tarea de cambiar las vendas manchadas. Aún tenía las orejas coloradas.

—¿Rem?

Pegó un salto en su lugar, sorprendido por la voz tan familiar que lo llamó desde la entrada de la enfermería. Con un poco de brusquedad, giró la cabeza, orientándola hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

—¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, suspicaz, mientras observaba al muchacho de cabello negro que se acercaba—. Deberías estar en Transformaciones —acusó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es que me duele el estómago —dijo, con una fingida mueca de molestia en el rostro, llevándose una mano al vientre. Se dejó caer boca abajo en la camilla consecutiva a la de Remus, y desde allí lo miró con picardía.

—Sí, claro, y a mí me arañó el gato —le espetó Lupin con ironía, a lo que Sirius hizo un puchero.

—Es verdad.

—No, no lo es —replicó, bufando—. No sé cómo McGonagall pudo creerse semejante mentira.

—Es que Minnie está enamorada de mí —comentó con la seguridad propia de un Casanova, y no cualquier Casanova, sino un Black. Remus rodó los ojos.

—Exactamente, y por eso es que no te deja más de un mes sin castigo, ¿verdad? —resopló, comenzando a divertirse.

—Estás celoso —rió, observándolo con cuidado.

—Y no te imaginas cuánto —respondió con sorna, ignorándolo, aunque sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, me descubriste —aceptó el animago, levantándose. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, escudriñando al chico castaño con la mirada—. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Pues, aquí me ves. —Se señaló a sí mismo con un gesto de las manos, como queriéndole restar importancia al asunto.

—Sí, veo —murmuró Black—. No estás muy bien que digamos. —Su tono jovial se había ensombrecido, dándole paso a un tono más serio. Remus torció las comisuras de la boca.

—No te preocupes tanto, no es nada grave —aseguró, girándose levemente y retomando los cuidados de sus heridas.

Sirius se paró, acercándose luego a Lupin con cuidado.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche, Rem? —El licántropo se volvió a aquellos ojos grises, que lo miraban con preocupación. Las cejas sobre ellos acentuaban aún más aquel sentimiento. La repentina cercanía de sus cuerpos hizo que se tensara un poco.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo en un gesto de confusión—. Sabes que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucede durante las noches.

—El lobo —murmuró Sirius. A pesar de estar solos, no quería hablar muy fuerte, por las dudas—. Estaba demasiado inquieto. Incluso algo violento —explicó, y levantó una mano para acariciar una herida que había en el cuello del castaño.

A Remus le pareció que una lengua de fuego se extendía por el lugar que aquellos dedos habían rozado y, abochornado, apartó la mirada. Con una mano, tomó un ungüento que la enfermera había preparado especialmente para él.

—No lo sé —dijo un poco más alto de lo que pretendía, alejándose del contacto—. No lo recuerdo —repitió, ruborizándose apenas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, consciente que Lupin había puesto punto final al tema. Continuaba preocupado, por supuesto, pero no iba a insistir. Observó al chico aplicarse una pomada en distintos puntos de su cuerpo lastimado, y luego vendarse con cuidado las heridas.

Al quitarse la parte superior de la camisa, un nudo se le formó en el estómago al ver la numerosa cantidad de cicatrices que le surcaban el torso y la espalda. Aunque era algo que ya había notado numerosas veces antes, aquella visión continuaba haciéndole sentir fatal, imaginando lo que debía sufrir por culpa de su condición. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para aliviar un poco su dolor, cualquier cosa…

—¿S-Sirius? —tartamudeó Lupin, acalorado y sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Eh?

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, el animago había rodeado a Remus con los brazos, desde atrás, restringiéndole el movimiento. El licántropo se había tensado completamente, y había dejado de vendarse.

Pero Sirius no respondió. No estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba actuando así, pero sabía qué era lo que quería. Despacio, con delicadeza, comenzó a besar la misma herida en el cuello que había acariciado minutos antes, haciendo que al chico entre sus brazos le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la mitad derecha de su cuerpo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Remus dio un salto, alejándose unos pasos de él, librándose de su abrazo.

Llevándose una mano al punto que había sido tocado por los labios del animago, se giró hacia el mismo, dedicándole una mirada de sorpresa con los ojos muy abiertos. El color que había adquirido su piel era casi fucsia.

Entonces, Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y el calor subió también a sus mejillas.

—Eh… —No sabía qué iba a decir, pero antes de que se le ocurriera algo, Remus salió corriendo de la enfermería.

¿Qué rayos?

* * *

Oh, Merlín santo.

Merlín, Merlín, ¡Merlín!

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué…?

Remus se mordió el labio, incómodo. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez sobre los sucesos que se habían desarrollado en la enfermería. Eso había sido tan… ¿incómodo? No, no lo fue. ¿Incorrecto? Negó mentalmente, no había hecho nada malo. ¿Inesperado? Sí, definitivamente, pero no le había molestado, sólo… Sólo le había sorprendido. Y mucho.

Sus orejas ardieron, siendo una simple muestra del calor que sentía bullir en su interior. ¿A quién quería engañar, haciéndose el inocente? Porque estaba claro que no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Aquello le había gustado.

Resopló, aflojando el paso. Giró la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Efectivamente, no había allí ni un alma. Y Sirius tampoco lo seguía.

Sintió un diminuto vacío en su interior. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaba que estuviera siguiéndolo?

Sí, claro que quería. Tenía que dejar de engañarse de una buena vez y aceptar la total magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Quería que Sirius lo siguiera. Quería que lo atrapara y estrujara entre sus brazos, y que lo besara como lo había hecho la última vez. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

De repente, una mano fuerte ciñó su muñeca, obligándolo a dar media vuelta con brusquedad.

—¿Qué dem…? —La frase no fue completada, porque su boca fue sellada con los labios de la persona sobre la que estaba pensando.

Sin poder pensar, y sin _querer_ pensar pasó los brazos sobre los hombros del muchacho que lo besaba con desesperación, enredando sus dedos en su larga cabellera negra y brillante. Podía percibir ese aroma tan similar a la canela que emanaba de todos sus poros, mientras sus lenguas danzaban al son del beso.

Sirius recorría con sus dedos la espalda del licántropo, con algo de urgencia y desesperación, y pronto ambos se estrellaron contra la pared. Remus había desenredado las manos de su pelo y había bajado por el cuello del animago, acariciando con suavidad la piel expuesta, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por respirar. Black mordisqueó el labio inferior de Lupin haciendo que éste soltara un gemido ahogado.

La túnica de Sirius –el único que la llevaba puesta– había desaparecido, y pronto los dedos del hombre lobo se dedicaron a soltar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Canuto, dejando visible una mayor superficie de su pecho. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza cuando el moreno dejó de acariciarlo por sobre la ropa, haciendo contacto con su espalda directamente, mientras le mordía el cuello con suavidad. De pronto, sus pantalones le parecían muy estrechos.

Por más raro que pareciera, Lupin no se detuvo a pensar en ningún momento que estaban en medio de un pasillo, en plena mañana, ni que en cualquier momento podría aparecer algún alumno o profesor. Estaba demasiado ido. Le parecía una cosa completamente insignificante.

Resbalaron al piso, incapaces de sostenerse sobre sus piernas durante mucho más tiempo. Los gruñidos de placer que había comenzado a largar cuando Sirius bajó por su pecho desnudo, repartiendo besos húmedos en toda su extensión, fueron ahogados al volver los labios del mismo a su boca, haciendo que sus lenguas se enredaran de nuevo en ese baile sensual.

Remus tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias y los roces como nunca lo había hecho. Empezaba a notar la falta de oxígeno, y el animago abandonó sus labios para buscar un poco de aire. Lunático jadeó, llenando sus pulmones. Estaba acalorado y un poco nervioso, pero no incómodo. De pronto, percibió que Sirius lo soltaba y se levantaba.

Curioso, abrió los ojos y escudriñó a su compañero, que lo miraba desde arriba, repentinamente serio.

—Lo sabía —afirmó. ¿Qué era eso en su voz? ¿Decepción?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Remus, intentando no sonar ahogado.

—No puedo seguir con esto —dijo, y le dedicó a Lupin una mirada de desprecio—. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta desde el principio —murmuró, y observó hacia uno de los lados del pasillo, ignorando al hombre lobo que se estremecía ligeramente en el suelo, con la camisa deshecha.

—¿De qué hablas, Sirius? —Sus palabras sonaron débiles. Estaba preocupado, y un poco asustado.

El aludido volvió el rostro a Remus, pero su mirada gris era fría. No. Helada.

—De que no puedo seguir con esto —repitió—. Es asqueroso.

—¿Qué? —Ahora sí, el pánico le había dominado.

—Dije que es asqueroso —afirmó con voz bien clara, y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de repulsión que Remus sólo le había visto utilizar cuando hablaba de su familia—. Lo admito, tenía curiosidad, y por eso me enrollé contigo —musitó, como si no fuera la gran cosa, mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba para otro lado. El chico castaño lo observaba desde el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo. Luego, soltó una risa forzada.

—Buena broma, Sirius —dijo con aspereza, intentando encontrar fuerzas para incorporarse. Pero no podía, las rodillas le temblaban.

—¿Broma? —espetó, levantando una ceja, y volviendo los ojos a los del licántropo—. No es broma, Lupin. —La seriedad en su rostro era apabullante, y Remus de repente tuvo ganas de llorar. ¿Lo había llamado por su apellido? ¿Pero, qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Pero, ¿qué mierda estás diciendo? —Los espasmos de los sollozos comenzaban a hacerse presentes, por lo que su tono era irregular.

—¿Es que no quedó claro? —preguntó Sirius con acidez, apartándose del recién incorporado castaño—. No puedo estar contigo. No me gustas. No te deseo. Me disgusta completamente tu roce. ¡Eres un hombre, maldición! Jamás podría hacer nada contigo —recalcó, y cada una de sus palabras fue como baldes de agua helada para Remus, que no sabía cómo podía seguir en pie.

Las puertas de las aulas comenzaron a abrirse, y un murmullo de voces y pasos de estudiantes deseosos de salir de clase se extendió por el pasillo. Pronto, se encontraban rodeados de alumnos que los observaban con curiosidad y burla en los ojos. Las lágrimas del hombre lobo dejaron de estar agolpadas tras sus párpados y habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, pero lo nuestro acaba aquí —determinó el moreno, al mismo tiempo que sonreía a una muchacha de cabellos rubios y sedosos, quien rió de manera idiota—. Las mujeres son mejores, después de todo —añadió, dándole la espalda y abrazando a la chica—. Hasta nunca, Lupin.

Remus lo observó alejarse unos cuantos metros antes de que su cerebro ordenara a sus piernas moverse. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía fatal, y aunque sus rodillas temblaban de una manera que le hacían creer que en cualquier momento se quebrarían, no dudó en comenzar a correr para alcanzar al chico que se iba con otra, abandonándolo.

—¡No! —gimoteaba—. ¡Por favor, por favor, Sirius! ¡Vuelve!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo podía alcanzar? Él estaba corriendo, y el animago caminaba con lentitud, abrazando a la chica de dorados cabellos. Pero por alguna razón, ellos estaban cada vez más lejos, y aunque estirara su brazo todo lo posible, e intentara atrapar entre sus dedos la túnica de aquel chico, no podía. No alcanzaba.

Estaba desesperado y lloraba aún con más fuerza.

—¡SIRIUS!

Se incorporó en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Temblaba de una manera descontrolada, y sus músculos le dolían como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Giró la cabeza para todos lados, tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Tenía las fosas nasales dilatadas, y pudo sentir la calidez de las lágrimas rodando cuesta abajo por su cara.

Había sido un sueño. No. Una espantosa y particularmente horrible pesadilla.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Respiraba con dificultad, y sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

Diablos.

¿Por qué?

* * *

No podía negar que estaba sorprendido. Estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Remus, pero sobre todo estaba sorprendido por su manera de actuar. Había sido por un impulso. No que fuera raro que actuara por impulso. Él siempre había sido así.

Sin embargo, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. No iba a decir que le había desagradado lo que había hecho, porque sería una vil mentira. En realidad, le había gustado bastante.

Carraspeó y se acomodó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre el rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas acaloradas.

De acuerdo, no lo había pensado hasta el momento en que lo hizo, pero allí se dio cuenta. No era como si nunca hubiera mostrado aquellas atenciones con alguna de sus tantas parejas, pero no había pensado en ningún momento en Lupin de aquella manera. Es decir, ¡era Remus! Era un hombre, y nunca antes se había sentido atraído por uno, así que, lógicamente, no era el acostarse con él lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza cuando empezaron a estar juntos.

Oh. Pero las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente en la enfermería. Su reacción había sido tan linda, y el rubor en sus mejillas lo hacía ver tan…

—Canuto, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó su hermano James dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Pareces enfermo —comentó, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—¿Qué? —Sirius saltó ante el contacto, y lo miró sin comprender. Se había puesto rojo, debido a sus pensamientos. Las cejas de Cornamenta pronunciaron aún más su caída, sospechando.

—Estás demasiado callado —dijo, mirándolo mientras entrecerraba los ojos—. No has oído nada de lo que he dicho hasta ahora —acusó, dolido.

—¡No es verdad! —trató de negar, y forzó a su cerebro a buscar algún recuerdo de lo que había estado diciéndole—. Um… —No encontraba nada. ¿Qué era? James levantó una ceja en expresión de "te lo dije". Pero Sirius no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente—. Yo también creo que deberían domesticar a los thestrals —afirmó con seguridad.

El chico de anteojos se detuvo y lo miró con estupefacción. Black observó su rostro, sintiendo que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su estómago. El silencio fue roto cuando Peter comenzó a reír a carcajadas, a un lado del chico de cabellos revueltos.

—¿Thestrals? —repitió James con incredulidad—. ¿De verdad? —Llevó su mano izquierda a su cadera, y con la derecha se masajeó los párpados, levantando los anteojos. Daba la sensación que le estaba pidiendo paciencia a Merlín.

—¿No? —inquirió el más alto de los tres Merodeadores que estaban allí. Remus había desaparecido luego de la comida, porque tenía clases de Artimancia. Su voz sonaba un tanto seca.

—Si no tienes idea de qué hablamos, por favor, hazte un favor y admítelo —murmuró Potter con impaciencia—. Te ahorrarás el ridículo.

Un tanto abochornado, Sirius despegó la mirada de su amigo y se concentró en las puntas de sus zapatos. Eran muy interesantes.

—_Decía_ —retomó la palabra el cazador de Gryffindor—, tenemos que encargarnos de la organización de la fiesta, y sería bueno que me ayudaras a robar algunas cuantas cosas de las cocinas —explicó, haciendo que un descolocado Canuto volviera a fijar su atención en su persona—. Y, si tenemos oportunidad, estaría bien darnos una vuelta por Honeydukes. Quizás traer algunos chocolates. Podríamos usar el pasadizo de la joroba de la bruja tuerta, nos llevaría directamente…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Aquella interrupción hizo que Cornamenta se girara bruscamente hacia el animago idiota que lo seguía. Acercó su rostro serio al del chico que lo miraba con completa confusión.

—¿Es que eres tonto o qué? —le espetó, decepcionado de la capacidad cerebral de su amigo. Aquello hizo que Sirius se ofendiera.

—No, tú eres el tonto —masculló con resentimiento. El ciervo lo miró con incredulidad, y luego rodó los ojos.

—Estoy hablando de la fiesta de Remus —le informó, haciendo que Sirius se descruzara de brazos y lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos. James levantó ambas cejas—. No vas a decirme que se te olvidó que se acerca el diez de marzo —dijo, y sonó como una petición mezclada con una amenaza.

—¿Qué sucede el diez de marzo? —Estaba más perdido que sirena en el desierto. Si hubiera tenido una mesa en frente, James se habría golpeado la cabeza contra ella.

—¡Es su cumpleaños! —exclamó, exasperado. Sirius parpadeó, procesando la información obtenida, y luego sintió un nudo en el estómago. Oh, se había olvidado del cumpleaños de la persona que amaba. Qué vergüenza. Qué desastre. No podía sentirse más culpable—. Y no cualquier cumpleaños, ¡su mayoría de edad! —completó, haciendo que el chico de ojos grises sintiera una nueva punzada en el estómago—. No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado —masculló, como si estuviera acusándolo de un crimen imperdonable.

Sirius se sonrojó apenas, avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado?

—No lo hice —murmuró con terquedad, contradiciendo tanto al chico de anteojos como a su conciencia—. Sólo estaba distraído —se excusó. Su orgullo le impediría admitirlo en voz alta. James rodó los ojos por segunda vez.

—Como sea, hay que armarle una fiesta, ¿de acuerdo? —El tono de voz de su hermano tenía un deje de desesperación—. Tenemos poco más de una semana para organizar todo, y claro, Lunático no tiene que enterarse —afirmó, dedicándoles a sus dos amigos una mirada severa. Peter tembló imperceptiblemente ante la amenaza implícita de esos ojos café. "Si le dicen algo, lamentarán haber nacido hombres."


	16. Como el gato y el ratón

¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo para que disfruten :3 Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 16**

**COMO EL GATO Y EL RATÓN**

* * *

Quería morir. No, morir quizás era demasiado drástico. Quizás ser devorado por una mantícora venenosa. Sí. Pero… ¿cómo diferenciaba eso de morir? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Escudriñaba atentamente las hebras negras de su pluma, prestándole suma atención. Nunca se había fijado que fueran tan delgadas, ni que estuvieran tan prolijamente peinadas, unas pegadas a las otras, brillantes y hermosas. Eran como el cabello de Sirius.

El rubor subió inmediatamente a su rostro, y cambió el objeto de su observación, maldiciendo mentalmente. Había estado intentando todo el día distraerse, desde que se levantó en la mañana luego de esa horrible pesadilla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo le recordaba a _él_?

Imaginarán cómo podía estar de afectado, que ni siquiera se enteró a qué clases estaba asistiendo. No escuchaba a los profesores dar sus diferentes peroratas, ni tomaba sus habituales apuntes. Tenía la vista perdida la mayor parte del tiempo, fija en algún punto particularmente interesante de la nada.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando notó que un par de ojos grises estaban escrutándolo con preocupación. Intentó respirar con normalidad y bajó los ojos al libro de texto, que estaba abierto en una página al azar, y fingió leer. Aunque no podía siquiera distinguir las letras.

—Lunático, ¿te encuentras bien? —susurró Peter lo más bajo que pudo, haciendo que el licántropo regresara un poco a la realidad y mirara a su redondo amigo, que lo observaba con una mueca de preocupación.

—Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? —intentó sonar completamente calmado, y creyó haberlo logrado.

—Porque durante todo el día has estado en la luna —musitó—. Bueno, más de lo que ya sueles estar —agregó, guiñándole un ojo con disimulo. Lupin se sintió un tanto incómodo ante la observación—. Y tienes tu libro al revés —completó, divertido, antes de volver a su propio texto.

Alarmado, Remus intentó leer esta vez las palabras impresas, sólo para darse cuenta que Peter le había dicho la verdad. No entendía nada, pero porque estaba patas arriba. Apretó los dientes, intentando evitar el sonrojo, y acomodó el libro en la posición que debería tener.

Pero seguía sin poder concentrarse. Su mente se lo impedía, divagando por los distintos aspectos de su sueño. Si hubiera cursado Adivinación y creído sus patrañas, habría pensado que era alguna especie de presagio. Un futuro sencillamente horrible. Por eso, se alegraba de no haber tomado esa asignatura. En lugar de un futuro incierto, tenía la sensación de que apuntaba más a sus temores ocultos. Bueno. Y sus deseos también. Tenía que admitirlo, al menos a sí mismo.

* * *

James levantó la vista del papel y la posó sobre el inquieto chico a su lado. Escrutó con curiosidad su comportamiento, tratando de deducir qué le ocurría. Los movimientos nerviosos y las miradas de preocupación que lanzaba a Lupin eran suficientes para saber que a su amigo le pasaba algo.

Se había percatado de la inusual actuación de ese par desde hacía un tiempo. Era de alguna manera distinto del cómo interactuaban años anteriores. No como si hubiera cambiado para mal. Sólo era distinto. Hasta la luna llena hacía dos días, habían estado llevándose muy bien, pero por alguna razón, algo había producido un cambio desde la mañana anterior. Apenas notorio. No era más que la normal distracción de Sirius un poco más pronunciada que de costumbre, y Remus pasando más tiempo en la biblioteca.

Pero desde que había comenzado el día, las cosas mostraban que, verdaderamente, algo había sucedido.

Al despertar esa mañana, Lupin no estaba en la habitación. No le había parecido algo demasiado extraño, puesto que era bastante frecuente que el chico se despertara antes que el resto. Pero a medida que las horas iban transcurriendo, resultaba obvio que Remus estaba evitándolos. Bueno, al chico que se removía nervioso en la silla a su lado, particularmente.

Masajeó sus sienes con los índices de ambas manos, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración apenas audible. Desde que el año había comenzado, evento tras evento, de alguna manera ese par terminaba jugando al gato y al ratón. Bueno, al menos así creía que se llamaba aquel juego muggle donde uno perseguía al otro. Lo había escuchado mencionar a Lily alguna vez que estaba "oyendo casualmente" su conversación con el inútil de Quejicus.

¡Es decir! Uno se enojaba y no le hablaba al otro, y el ignorado hacía lo imposible para volver a estar en buenos términos. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba? Si no resolvían sus problemas de una buena vez, se encargaría de golpear a cada uno con una bludger. Sería cazador, pero no encontraba imposible dar un batazo acertado en dirección a ese par de idiotas.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios pasa ahora? —susurró cansinamente, con un dejo de irritación en la voz.

Canuto, quien tenía el ceño fruncido en expresión de preocupación, dejó de mirar al licántropo para posar su vista sobre los ojos castaños de su mejor amigo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. James rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Con Lunático —explicó, haciendo que Sirius se pusiera nervioso—. No soy idiota, hermano. Obviamente, algo pasa —insistió.

Black se mordió levemente el labio inferior, y se dejó resbalar en la silla. No era una posición muy correcta, pero no parecía importarle.

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad—. Está actuando extraño desde… —Enmudeció y apartó la vista.

—¿Desde…? —lo instó el chico de anteojos.

—No importa —farfulló, haciendo que James perdiera un poco la paciencia. Conocía a aquel chico lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que le estaba ocultando algo.

—Sí importa, sobre todo si estás así —refutó, taladrándolo con la mirada.

Sirius dejó escapar un resoplido y volvió sus ojos grises al otro chico. Parecía estar sopesando si decir algo o no, y eso llenaba al joven Potter de rabia. ¿Desde cuándo había secretos entre ellos?

—Desde la última luna llena —musitó, pero no dijo nada más. Se echó sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados, en una clara posición que indicaba que se echaría a dormir.

James miró la nuca de su amigo con enojo. Inmediatamente, giró la cabeza apenas hacia atrás, y se percató de que los ojos de Lupin habían estado pendientes de ambos hasta que él lo miró. Notó que el color subía a las mejillas del licántropo, mientras éste se dedicaba a leer. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Allí había algo raro.

* * *

No fue James el único que se dio cuenta del particular comportamiento de los dos Merodeadores. Lily, quien tenía ronda de Prefectos con Remus esa noche, también había notado el hecho de que su amigo apenas si se hablaba con Black.

Dudaba si sacar el tema o no, cuando el chico apareció por el orificio del retrato. Esa noche les tocaba vigilar el cuarto piso del ala oeste del castillo. Hacia allí se dirigieron en silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el golpear de sus zapatos sobre el suelo de piedra.

El chico estaba muy callado, y luego de lanzarle unas cuantas miradas evaluadoras, pudo darse cuenta de que su mente no estaba allí, con ella, sino muy lejos. Pero no parecía estar feliz.

—¿Remus? —tanteó, con voz suave.

—¿Eh? —El castaño levantó la cabeza y miró con desconcierto a la muchacha—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, repentinamente preocupado.

—Eso debería preguntar yo —dijo la pelirroja, tratando de reprimir una sonrisita.

—¿Por qué? —Estaba confundido, y dejó de caminar. Ella levantó una ceja, incrédula.

—Estás actuando muy extraño —afirmó, colocándose frente al chico y adentrándose en sus ojos color miel—. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta. —El chico abrió más los ojos, con un poco de miedo.

—¿Todos? —Su voz sonó muy suave, casi quebrada. Lily suspiró, rompiendo el contacto visual para que Remus se tranquilizara un poco.

—Bueno, los que te conocemos —murmuró, y dejó aflorar una sonrisa que enseguida se disolvió. Lo miró con seriedad—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y no soy tonta, me di cuenta que algo sucede con Sirius —tiró sin rodeos. Remus bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

—Lo sé, Lily —susurró, y luego levantó la vista. El rubor cubría su rostro por completo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó de manera maternal, aguantando las ganas de darle un abrazo—. ¿Discutieron? —Él negó con la cabeza de manera brusca, y la chica juntó las cejas—. Si no pelearon, ¿entonces…?

Remus se mordió el labio, incómodo, y el color rosado que tenía pasó a oscurecerse, transformándose en rojo brillante.

—Es complicado… —dijo en voz muy baja. Lily reprimió el impulso de zarandearlo en búsqueda de respuestas, tomando una de sus propias manos con la otra.

—Dime, intentaré ayudarte —le instó, sonriendo de manera amistosa.

Lupin observaba sus pies. En su expresión, además de la vergüenza que teñía sus mejillas, había confusión y temor. Obviamente, se trataba de algo muy personal. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de indecisión, el chico bajó la cabeza, acercándose a su oído. El gesto le había sorprendido, pero no se apartó, conocedora de que quería decirle la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo en voz alta.

—Le deseo —susurró, su tono cargado de la misma vergüenza que exhibía su rostro.

Incluso aunque no podía ver más que parte de su cuello, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Lupin había adquirido el mismo color de su cabello. El chico se apartó, esquivando su mirada y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ella abrió muy grande los ojos, sintiendo que enrojecía a su vez, al comprender las palabras de su amigo.

—¿D-desear? ¿C-como esa… de ese, ehm, modo? —Detestaba no ser capaz de expresarse correctamente. No había esperado aquello, y, aunque sabía que Sirius y Remus estaban juntos, no se había detenido a pensar el obvio contacto físico que implicaba una relación, sobre todo si se trataba de un par de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, como lo eran ellos.

—Lo hago, pero tengo miedo —continuó en voz tan baja que la muchacha tuvo dificultades para entender—. Tengo miedo de que me rechace, que le repulse, que se aleje de mi lado —enumeró casi balbuceante. Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente. Dejó de lado su expresión de sorpresa y miró al castaño a los ojos. Su corazón dio un brinco al percatarse que éstos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

Claro que tenía miedo. Cualquiera lo tendría, y más en su caso. Apretó los labios con fuerza, y se acercó al muchacho tembloroso, intentando reconfortarlo con un abrazo.

Lentamente, sintió que dejaba de sacudirse. Con cuidado, se apartó de él, buscando su mirada.

—Él nunca haría eso —le aseguró con voz suave—. Yo sé que él te quiere, Remus —afirmó, tomándolo de la mano, tratando de infundirle fuerza y seguridad en ese apretón. El sacudió la cabeza pesadamente—. Te quiere —repitió, seria. Él la miró y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró—. Pero yo no soy una chica —agregó con pesadumbre.

—¡Claro que no lo eres! —le espetó—. Él te quiere a ti, Remus. No le importa que seas hombre. —Percibió una mirada ajena posada sobre ellos, y le dedicó al cuadro una mirada asesina. El campesino curioso que acababa de salir de su cabaña se sintió amenazado por la Gryffindor, y, temiendo por su vida, regresó sobre sus pasos y se encerró en su hogar, dentro de la tela.

—¿Y si le importa? —Estaba mortificado por la idea—. ¿Y si nunca llegamos a nada, porque soy hombre, y se aburre de mí? —preguntó, con la desesperación marcada en sus facciones. Lily suspiró. Era obvio que el chico era demasiado inseguro, y al parecer Black no había hecho nada para cambiar un poco la situación. Aunque ella sabía muy bien cuánto lo quería. Se había dado cuenta al hablar con él en la biblioteca, antes de llevar a cabo su plan.

—Te aseguro que no, Remus. —Estaba muy seria—. Pero si estás tan inseguro, deberías hablar con él —le aconsejó—. Si no, nunca sabrás lo que piensa. Además, con evitarlo lo único que lograrás es que ambos se sientan incómodos y preocupados, sobre todo Sirius, quien no sabe lo que te pasa. —Podía imaginar perfectamente la desesperación del chico de cabello negro. En realidad, casi que ni le hacía falta la imaginación. Había sido bastante evidente durante todo el día—. Incluso tal vez crea que quieres romper con él.

Lupin abrió y cerró la boca con espanto.

—¡Pero no quiero! —logró pronunciar, con una nota de terror en la voz.

—Entonces díselo —recomendó la pelirroja, dándose media vuelta, dando por finalizada la conversación.

—¿Lily? —se atrevió a llamarla, luego de haber caminado unos cuantos pasos. Ella se giró hacia él, con expresión interrogante—. Gracias.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la pelirroja, que le hizo una seña con la mano, para que continuaran avanzando.

* * *

Lily tenía razón. Claro que la tenía. Ella siempre tenía la razón. Ella podía ver con ojos imparciales aquello que él no, y se alegraba profundamente por ello. ¿Qué haría, si no la tuviera para aconsejarle? De seguro continuaría reprimiéndose, tratando de engañarse con respecto a sus sentimientos. Seguramente, seguiría negándose a aceptar que amaba a Sirius.

Se mordió el labio. No podía negar que estaba nervioso. Se alegraba de no haber comido casi nada durante la cena, porque si no, habría vomitado.

Definitivamente, no quería hablar de eso con Sirius. No quería. Pero Lily tenía razón. _Tenía_ que hablar con el chico. Imaginaba los lugares de ellos cambiados, y sintió una desazón sorprendente al pensar que Sirius lo evitaba sin ninguna razón aparente. No quería que él se sintiera así. Respiró profundamente y entró a la habitación, con paso decidido.

Había terminado la ronda, y era cerca de la medianoche. La torre Gryffindor estaba muy silenciosa, ya que los alumnos, en su mayoría, dormían profundamente. Ese era el caso de los chicos de sexto, al menos.

Sintió flaquear su resolución a medida que se acercaba a la cama de Sirius, pero quitó de su mente las emociones negativas que amenazaban en cernirse sobre su persona.

Volvió a tomar una buena bocanada de aire al detenerse al lado de las cortinas rojas.

—¿S-sirius? —susurró débilmente. En su interior dos emociones luchaban ferozmente. Una parte de él quería que el muchacho estuviera muy dormido y no pudiera hablarle esa noche, mientras que otra parte deseaba que lo escuchara.

Un sonido de frotar de sábanas le indicó que la persona detrás de las cortinas había cambiado de posición. Sin darse cuenta, había retenido la respiración. Dejó escapar el aire contenido con un resoplido, y estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse a acostar a su propia cama, cuando una voz ronca y somnolienta lo detuvo.

—¿Rem? —Sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo, pero se obligó a responder.

—Sí, soy yo. —Oyó un ligero crujir del colchón al incorporarse el muchacho, antes de que las rojas telas que los separaban fueran corridas, dejándole ver a un Sirius despeinado pero que lo observaba muy despierto. Le resultó extraño, siendo que había sonado bastante dormido al llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de quitarle aquel tono áspero de recién despierto a su voz—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

Remus sintió un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que aquel chico estaba genuinamente preocupado por él. Huh. Y él llenándose la cabeza con ideas negativas. Qué idiota.

Ya no tenía tanto miedo. Quería confiarle sus dudas, sus miedos, para que él lo reconfortara y le dijera que estaba imaginando cosas.

—Sí, estoy bien —lo tranquilizó, con una sonrisa débil—. Sólo… quería hablar contigo —balbuceó, bajando los ojos al piso.

—Siéntate —pidió Sirius, haciéndole un lugar a su lado, señalándoselo con una palmada. El licántropo dudó una fracción de segundo, antes de acercarse a él y acomodarse a la izquierda del animago—. ¿De qué querías hablar? —Los ojos grises destilaban preocupación, pero a la vez parecía animado. Quizás era cierto, pensó Lupin. Quizás de verdad había creído que él quería dejarlo.

—Yo… Lo siento —se disculpó, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. Decir lo que pensaba le resultaba sumamente difícil. Sintió sus orejas arder. Notó que Sirius lo miraba con mayor preocupación aún, por lo que se apresuró a continuar—. Lamento haber estado tan distante hoy —completó, para que supiera a qué se refería—. Estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Nervioso? —Canuto levantó una ceja, confundido. Remus asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Tuve una pesadilla —murmuró, apartando la vista con timidez. Sentía cómo los ojos de Sirius lo taladraban, en busca de mayor información. Eso hizo que se pusiera aún más rojo—. Soñé… que no me querías —le confió en un hilo de voz, y sintió que el muchacho a su lado se tensaba.

—¡No seas tonto! —le espetó el otro, obligándolo a mirarlo cuando levantó la cabeza de Remus con una de sus manos—. Yo te quiero, Lunático —dijo suavemente, con cariño, haciendo que al licántropo se le encogieran las tripas—. Muchísimo —aseguró, mirando con fiereza y dulzura a los ojos ambarinos.

—Ya sé, pero… —Rehuyó la mirada gris, aunque no podía bajar la cabeza debido al agarre de Sirius.

—¿Pero, qué?

—Pero no soy una chica —completó, incómodo. Sirius parpadeó, sorprendido, y luego frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya sé que no eres una chica, Remus —dijo en un tono que mezclaba la incomprensión con el enojo—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —El licántropo de repente deseó que lo tragara la tierra. Oh, aunque sería una buena opción que apareciera esa mantícora venenosa y se lo comiera, también. Pero sabía que ninguna de las dos era factible, así que intentó armarse de valor para confesar lo que estaba atormentándolo.

—Te deseo, Sirius, ¿sí? —escupió de repente, atropellando las palabras. Pensó que esa era la mejor forma de decirlo. Si lo intentaba hacer más despacio, acabaría arrepintiéndose—. Pero no soy una chica, no tengo pe…pe… pechos, ni nada. Soy sólo un chico, y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si hacemos algo y te decepciono, no quiero que me dejes —completó. Había cerrado los ojos muy apretados para evitar cualquier contacto visual mientras hacía esa confesión tan bochornosa.

Respiró agitadamente, recuperando el aire que había perdido al hablar tan rápido, mientras esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Sirius. Cualquiera. Pero los segundos pasaban, y Canuto no daba señal alguna de seguir allí. Sólo su respiración.

Con un poco de miedo, Lupin abrió los ojos lentamente. Quería intentar descubrir por su expresión qué era lo que el chico estaba pensando. Quedó estático.

Sirius lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, tan quieto que parecía una estatua.

—¿Sirius? —se dirigió a él tímidamente, haciendo que el muchacho reaccionara. Se sorprendió al notar que el rubor subía a sus mejillas de manera brillante y notoria. Por poco y no tomaba los colores del arcoíris completo—. ¿Sirius? —repitió con preocupación, acercándose un poco más, con cautela.

Pero el aludido no se preocupó en esperar que Lupin se le acercara. Lo rodeó repentinamente con sus brazos, estrujándolo, y de manera hábil hizo que los dos quedaran recostados en su cama, abrazados.

_¿Sólo un chico, Remus? ¡Joder!_ exclamó Sirius en voz baja, pero no podía asegurar que no fueran imaginaciones suyas. Remus sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, ahogado entre el olor intoxicante de Sirius y su abrazo. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Sirius?

—_Shh_ —lo calló con un susurro cerca de su oreja—. Deja de hablar un poco, ¿sí? —pidió. Su voz sonaba extraña, como embargada de emoción.

—Pero…

—¡Nada! —lo interrumpió con brusquedad—. Déjame disfrutar del momento. —Esta vez, sonaba como una orden, y Remus sintió como si una bandada de mariposas aleteara dentro de su estómago. ¿Disfrutar? ¿Él estaba… _disfrutando_ de ese abrazo? ¿De lo que había dicho?

Sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Sirius mientras éste murmuraba _no eres sólo un chico, Lunático, de ninguna manera,_ y de repente se sintió idiota. ¿Por qué había siquiera pensado en dudar de él? Aquellos brazos lo apretaban contra su cuerpo con cariño, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca de su lado. Con cuidado, movió los brazos de su posición estática a sus costados, y envolvió la cintura del chico, sintiendo a su vez la sorpresa por parte del mismo.

Se quedaron allí, quietos, escuchando únicamente el latir de sus corazones en sus pechos. Las preocupaciones del castaño se desvanecieron por completo. Ni siquiera parecía que las había tenido nunca. Cerró los ojos y dejó que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro. El silencio mezclado con el dulce aroma de Sirius hizo que dejara de pensar.

—¿Lunático? —La voz de Sirius había adquirido de nuevo el tono característico del sueño.

—¿_Mh_? —También comenzaba a sentirse adormilado, luego de que toda la tensión se había disipado. Estaba calentito allí, entre sus brazos. Se sentía muy cómodo.

—Te quiero —susurró en su oído. Remus sintió un cosquilleo en el lugar en el cual había golpeado el aliento del moreno, mientras la alegría lo llenaba por dentro.

—Y yo a ti —murmuró, antes de cerrar los ojos, y quedarse dormido.


	17. Guerra de cosquillas

¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo :) Saludos a **_Valeriap_**, a quien no le puedo contestar personalmente :) Me encanta saber que te gusta ^-^

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 17**

**GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS**

* * *

Oh.

Era un sueño. Seguro que lo era. No podía ser otra cosa, aunque fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Caminaba tomado de la mano de una sonriente pelirroja, con la cual hablaba de manera cariñosa. Ella lo llamaba James. Ése fue el dato que hizo que se diera cuenta que era un sueño. Lily jamás lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

Bueno, tampoco le sonreía de aquella manera, ni caminaba de la mano con él, pero por algo era un sueño, ¿no?

Se removió en la cama. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que estaba cercano a recuperar la conciencia. Aquella bella imagen se iba haciendo cada vez menos nítida, y aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla en su mente y continuar dormido, su conciencia traicionera lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos con desgana, maldiciéndose por haber tenido que despertar. Hubiera sido genial si no lo hacía nunca.

Bufó, sentándose en la cama sin muchas ganas. Bostezó de tal manera que un sapo le habría tenido envidia, y se refregó un ojo con el dorso de la mano. A su alrededor, todo estaba espantosamente borroso.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, y manoteó los anteojos que estaban sobre la mesita al lado de su cama. Si tenía un hijo, esperaba no heredarle sus problemas de visión.

Cuando las formas de diferentes colores cobraron sentido ante sus ojos, pudo distinguir la hora en el bendito reloj despertador de la cama a su derecha. Eran apenas las seis. Se quejó mentalmente. ¿Por qué se había levantado tan temprano? ¡Podría haber soñado un buen rato más! Su conciencia debía tenerle rencor por algo, y por eso lo hacía sufrir. Quizás no le gustara que hiciera tantas bromas…

Volvió bruscamente los ojos a la cama de Lupin. Los había apartado para fijarse en sus pantalones, para empezar a vestirse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que, con sus anteriores divagaciones, había pasado desapercibido. Se levantó con tanta rapidez que casi se marea, y luego se acercó al lecho de Remus.

—¿Dónde está? —se preguntó en voz baja, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo. La cama estaba hecha, como si él ni siquiera hubiera pasado allí la noche.

Sintió los nervios aflorar en su piel. No podía ser. ¿Otra vez, el bendito juego del gato y el ratón? ¿Es que volverían a tener a Remus y a Sirius peleados?

No lo iba a soportar. Estaba decidido a intervenir esta vez, y si no se arreglaban con palabras, lo harían a golpes.

Enojado, rodeó la cama del licántropo y se dirigió a la de Canuto, del otro lado de esta, dispuesto a levantarlo para reprenderlo y obligarle a que le contara lo que estaba pasando entre él y Lupin.

Pero se detuvo en seco, completamente impresionado, cuando tuvo visibilidad del lecho de Sirius. Durante unos cuantos segundos, se dedicó a observar la escena con estupefacción. Su cerebro no parecía querer reaccionar de ninguna manera, por lo que se quedó allí, estático, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

¿Qué…?

Volvió a juntar sus labios, relajándose un poco, pero sin despegar la vista de sus dos amigos, que dormían uno al lado del otro con expresión tranquila. Incluso podía percibir un rastro de sonrisa en los rostros de ambos. El brazo de Sirius hacía de almohada para la cabeza de Remus, quien estaba recostado en posición fetal, con su zurda apoyada apenas sobre el pecho del primero. Las piernas de ambos se enredaban entre ellas, pero no parecían incómodos para nada.

Sentía como si estuviera viendo el cuadro de algún famoso pintor. La tímida luz de los pocos rayos de sol que ingresaban a la habitación hacía que los cabellos de ambos muchachos brillaran más de lo normal. James se sobresaltó en el momento que el hombre lobo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, casi un gruñido, apegándose un poco más al cuerpo del animago, todo entre sueños. Y más se sorprendió cuando Sirius, igual de dormido, se giraba un poco sobre sí mismo para pasar el brazo libre sobre el cuerpo del castaño, abrazándose al mismo como si se tratara de una pareja de enamorados.

Por un momento pensó que se sonrojaría. Pero en lugar de eso, sonrió. Obviamente, sus amigos no estaban peleados. Una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse. También podía suponer que algo pasaba entre ellos que no se habían dignado a contarle todavía, pero decidió que lo dejaría pasar. Estaba seguro que se lo dirían, tarde o temprano.

Se mordió levemente el labio y caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban del lecho, con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Tomó con la mano derecha la roja cortina y tironeó de ella, cerrándola. Imaginaba la incomodidad que Lupin sentiría al despertar si se diera cuenta que él los había visto así, y aunque hubiera sido buen material para una broma excelente, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer entonces, era simular que no se había enterado de nada. Por ahora, al menos.

—Me debes una grande, Canuto…

* * *

Sirius despertó. Sintió su brazo adormecido, como si algo le estuviera cortando la circulación. Parpadeó, tratando de enfocar. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de qué sucedía.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Remus entre sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente. No estaba cambiado, llevaba aún la túnica del colegio. La suave y acompasada respiración denotaba un sueño tranquilo. Con mucho cuidado, para no despertarlo, quitó de debajo de su cabeza el brazo izquierdo, con el que hacía de almohada. Sintió pronto el cosquilleo de la sangre que volvía a circular por sus venas.

Se acomodó de costado, observando al chico que estaba a su lado con atención reverente. La noche anterior había estado demasiado cansado como para hacer nada más que abrazarlo con fuerza, y parecía que él también.

Apretó los labios, ahogando la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Estaba radiante de felicidad. Recordó los nervios que había pasado desde la mañana del día anterior, porque Remus lo evitaba de manera notoria. Había creído que había hecho algo mal, y temía por la continuidad de su relación. ¿Y qué había pasado? Lunático lo quería. Lo _deseaba_. Oh. La sola mención de la palabra en su mente hizo que su sonrisa creciera. Su Remus lo quería, quería todo de él, y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Con la mano que no sostenía su cabeza, acomodó con cuidado un mechón de cabello castaño que caía sobre el rostro de Lupin. Era suave y sedoso al tacto. Con las yemas de los dedos, continuó acariciando el borde de ese rostro pálido, de rasgos finos pero nada femeninos, que tanto le gustaba. Finos, salvo la nariz. Era quizás demasiado grande para él, larga y marcadamente masculina. Pero no pensaba que era malo en absoluto. En realidad, creía que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Eso, y sus ojos y sus largos dedos, siempre manchados de tinta. Era curioso. ¿Por qué le atraía tanto? Nadie le había hecho sentir así, sólo él.

Delineó delicadamente los bordes de esos labios que había probado contadas veces. Finos, rosados. Estaban entreabiertos y, ante el contacto, un pequeño suspiro salió de ellos, haciendo que la cordura de Sirius empezara a abandonarlo. ¿Sólo un chico? ¿De verdad? Bufó, incrédulo. No había forma de que Remus fuera _sólo un chico_. No. Que Sólo un Chico fuera a llorar al campito, porque a Sirius Black no le interesaba. Sirius Black sólo quería besar, tocar y volver loco a Remus Lupin.

Por suerte, los párpados del dueño de sus pensamientos se levantaron perezosamente, dejando al descubierto sendos orbes ambarinos, haciendo que las neuronas de Sirius volvieran a funcionar con normalidad. O casi.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —susurró, haciendo que el licántropo se fijara en él. Sonrió aún más ante la reacción del chico. Lupin abrió grandes los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero enseguida dejó aflorar una tímida sonrisa.

—B-buenos días —respondió con voz ronca. Voz que a Sirius se le antojó terriblemente sexy. El castaño se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, incorporándose apenas. Miró a su alrededor, y su cuerpo, tenso hasta el momento, se relajó visiblemente al encontrar las cortinas corridas.

A todo esto, Sirius no recordaba haberlas cerrado, pero no le dio mayor importancia. En todo caso, lo estaban, y si era más tarde de lo normal, gracias a ello se habrían ahorrado el que sus amigos los vieran así. Sus amigos. Hizo una nota mental. Tendrían que decirles tarde o temprano, no se creía capaz de guardar un secreto así durante mucho más tiempo. En realidad, ni siquiera quería guardarlo. De repente sintió la tentación de convocar un _Sonorus_ y gritárselo a todo el castillo.

—No lo sé, pero me parece que es temprano —le informó, aún echado. Observó mientras el castaño se sentaba en la cama, cruzando las piernas, y lanzaba un vistazo al reloj de pulsera de Sirius, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche de éste, y sus hombros se relajaron.

—Lo es —afirmó, regresando los ojos a los grises de Canuto—. Son las seis y cuarto.

Sirius sonrió de lado, y antes de que Lupin pudiera reaccionar, giró sobre sí mismo y con una hábil maniobra empujó al licántropo sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de él. De la garganta de éste apenas si salió un gritito de sorpresa que fue prontamente ahogado por la unión de sus labios.

El animago estaba medio sentado sobre el estómago de Remus, con las rodillas a sus costados, donde recaía la mayor parte de su peso, para no hacerle daño. Tenía las dos manos a cada lado de la cabeza del otro, y estaba agachado apenas para lograr aquel dulce contacto entre las bocas de ambos.

Se separó unos centímetros para analizar el resultado de su obra. Sonrió socarronamente al notar el brillante tono escarlata que lucía el rostro de su novio. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago ante el uso de aquella palabra. No la había pensado antes, pero en ese momento le parecía lo correcto. ¿O acaso no lo eran? _Novios_.

—¿Q-qué se s-supone que estás haciendo? —exclamó con variaciones de tono. A Sirius le encantaba saber que era el único que tenía la capacidad de manejar a su antojo las emociones del siempre tranquilo prefecto de Gryffindor.

—Le doy un beso de buenos días a mi novio, ¿no puedo? —Adoptó su cara de perrito, porque sabía que con ella podía lograr casi todo lo que quería. Los ojos de Lunático se abrieron aún más, y no parecía capaz de formular palabra alguna. De hecho, no lo hizo durante unos cuantos minutos, que fueron eternos.

—¿N-novio? —preguntó al fin, su voz mucho más aguda de lo normal. Sirius sonrió divertido, y se acercó para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz tan particular que tanto le gustaba.

—Sí, novio —aseguró. ¿Acaso era posible que Remus se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba? No parecía físicamente posible, pero, por alguna razón, eso fue lo que sucedió.

—T-tenemos que levantarnos ya, Sirius. —Lupin cambió de tema, apartando la mirada de los ojos grises y tartamudeando por el nerviosismo.

—No, todavía es temprano —le recordó de manera juguetona, y Lunático lo miró con espanto. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. No necesitó palabras para descifrar lo que aquella expresión significaba.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, Remus todavía no estaba listo para avanzar otro paso en la relación. Lo entendía. En realidad, lo entendía mejor de lo que le hubiera gustado entender. Porque si hacía algo, por mínimo que fuera, en contra de la voluntad del licántropo, sabía que luego se sentiría demasiado culpable.

Quiso aligerar la tensión, porque de repente el ambiente se sentía incómodo, y decidió poner en práctica lo único que se le ocurrió.

—¡Guerra de cosquillas! —gritó, animado, y comenzó a picar con los dedos los costados del torso de Lupin.

Ante esta acción, Remus comenzó a retorcerse, llorando de la risa. El nudo del estómago de Sirius se aflojó al verlo sonreír.

—¡Basta…! —exclamaba cada tanto, girando debajo del moreno, intentando zafarse de las manos que lo torturaban, un poco ahogado entre tantas carcajadas—. ¡Basta, basta…! ¡Por favor!

Pero Sirius no se detuvo ante sus plegarias, y continuó tocando puntos sensibles, para que el castaño continuara riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Pero Lupin no era débil. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y juntó fuerzas para derribarlo, rotando las posiciones, comenzando a devolver las cosquillas. Ahora Sirius se reía también, y los dos se revolcaban en la cama haciendo un desastre con las sábanas, pero sin importarles en lo más mínimo.

En determinado momento, perdieron el equilibrio y los dos cuerpos cayeron con un ruido sordo, enredándose con las cortinas y tirando la vara de madera que sostenía a una de ellas. Por suerte no les cayó encima a ninguno de los dos.

Todavía reían, uno al lado del otro, aunque dejaron de picarse los costados. Eran un desastre.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó una voz sorprendida. Sirius, quien estaba acostado de espaldas sobre el suelo, movió la cabeza hacia atrás para localizar al dueño de la misma.

—Eh, Peter, ¿por qué estás parado en el techo? —Colagusano rodó los ojos ante la pregunta, y miró a Remus, a un lado de Sirius, quien probablemente contestaría algo más coherente.

—¡Guerra de cosquillas! —le informó el castaño, incorporándose. El rubor estaba apenas presente en sus mejillas, más que nada por el calor y la risa.

—¿Qué edad tienen? —exclamó el rubio, entre divertido y sorprendido ante la revelación. Sirius también se levantó, y le dedicó a Lupin una mirada cómplice. Sonrieron de manera pícara. Colagusano se descruzó de brazos, atento. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

—¡La misma que tú! —dijeron los dos a la vez, lanzándose sobre el tercer chico, quien abrió la boca por la sorpresa, antes de ser atacado por dos pares de manos que lo unieron a la guerra.

Luego de más forcejeo, risas y algunos golpes sin querer, finalmente Remus se alejó de ellos, dando por finalizada la batalla. Después de jadear un par de veces, y recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, miró hacia abajo, para sacudirse la ropa.

—¡Tengo puesto el uniforme! —exclamó, sorprendido.

—¿Y recién te das cuenta? —se mofó el chico de cabello negro, sacándose ya la parte superior del pijama para cambiarse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, confuso, y Sirius levantó una ceja ante la expresión de estupefacción de Remus, dedicándole una mirada cargada de incredulidad. Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron en señal de comprensión, y se apartaron del cuerpo del moreno—. Ah.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Peter, interesado en el intercambio de miradas. Sirius apretó los labios, aguantando la sonrisa, y les dio la espalda, colocándose su camisa y empezando a prenderse los botones.

—Eh, um… —tartamudeó la voz de Remus. Trataba de buscar alguna explicación, obviamente—. Porque estaba vistiéndome antes de que Canuto me atacara con cosquillas, se me había olvidado —explicó, y casi sonó creíble. Bueno. Probablemente si Sirius no le prestara al chico tanta atención, y no hubiera conocido la verdadera razón, habría creído sus palabras, al igual que Peter.

Terminaron de acomodarse. Sirius tomó su varita y conjuró un Reparo, para arreglar la varilla que se había desprendido del dosel de su cama. Remus se cambió la túnica que llevaba puesta por otra, igual de remendada que la anterior, pero limpia, y los tres bajaron juntos hasta el comedor.

Su animosidad se apagó al ingresar a una atmósfera más bien sombría. Sirius lo notó enseguida, y al parecer Remus también, porque se apresuró a la mesa Gryffindor, donde James leía El Profeta con semblante demasiado serio, que resultaba anormal en su rostro generalmente jocoso.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cornamenta? —inquirió con preocupación, sentándose al lado del chico de anteojos. Éste levantó la vista, sorprendido.

—Oh, no los vi llegar —masculló, y su voz sonó tan sombría como su rostro—. Deben leer esto. —Sirius y Peter intercambiaron miradas, y se apresuraron a colocarse de pie, detrás de los dos chicos sentados, para ver qué era lo que James les quería mostrar.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Peter, tapándose la boca con ambas manos en expresión de horror.

—La Marca Tenebrosa —susurró Remus con voz trémula, observando la fotografía que exhibía la calavera verde (aunque no se notaba, al ser en blanco y negro) que flotaba de manera tétrica y escabrosa en el cielo nocturno.

—¿Un nuevo ataque? —preguntó Sirius. Su rostro se había ensombrecido también. James asintió pesadamente, antes de retomar la palabra.

—Sí, y es peor que antes —informó—. Esta vez fueron asesinados seis muggles y un mago recién graduado. —Lunático observó a James, escandalizado.

—¿Toda esa gente? —Potter volvió a asentir.

—Y es el quinto ataque desde mediados de febrero, Voldemort se está haciendo más poderoso, y empieza a actuar —dijo, y las palabras zumbaron es sus oídos durante unos cuantos segundos.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo serias. Los Mortífagos, subordinados del mago tenebroso que se hacía llamar Voldemort, en las últimas semanas habían comenzado a dejarse ver más. Desde hacía unos cuantos años circulaban rumores sobre ellos, pero los incidentes que podrían haber sido causados por ese grupo eran demasiado aislados, y no había ningún tipo de evidencia que los inculpara. Pero ahora, tanto magos como muggles se estaban viendo afectados. Numerosos asesinatos eran cometidos, y las víctimas eran mayoritariamente gente no mágica, magos y brujas mestizos o de ascendencia muggle, y hechiceros que mostraban abiertamente su oposición a Voldemort.

El sonido de un gemido ahogado y cargado de angustia hizo que despegaran los ojos del papel.

—¿Lily? —llamó Remus a la pelirroja que acababa de llegar. Estaba pálida como la muerte y leía su propio ejemplar de El Profeta—. ¿Qué ocurre? —insistió, levantándose un poco de su asiento, preocupado.

La muchacha levantó la vista. Sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre.

—Mi casa —murmuró con voz queda. Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —James irrumpió en la conversación. Ella lo miró. Nunca miraba a James si podía evitarlo, y eso era una clara señal de que algo no podía ir bien—. ¿Qué sucede, Evans? —Black pudo notar el miedo mezclándose con la preocupación en el tono de su amigo.

—Esto… fue… cerca… de mi casa —susurró ella de manera entrecortada, comenzando a temblar. Pronto las lágrimas empezaron a rodar cuesta abajo sobre sus mejillas—. Podría… ¡Podría haber sido mi familia! ¡Podrían haber muerto! —Sirius se tensó, al percibir que la muchacha empezaba a entrar en crisis histérica. Se puso nervioso. Él no sabía qué hacer cuando se presentaba una situación así—. Yo aquí, protegida en Hogwarts, ¿y ellos? ¡Ellos! ¡Indefensos! ¿Y si Vo-voldemort los ataca? Yo, ¡yo…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, James se había levantado de su asiento y, sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, abrazó a la pelirroja de manera protectora. Remus, quien se había parado también, los miró con sorpresa por un momento, pero luego se relajó al ver que Lily, aún cuando tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se calmaba un poco.

—Tranquila, Lily —le pidió el animago con voz suave, acariciando con cuidado el largo cabello cobrizo. Sirius parpadeó. James nunca la había llamado por su nombre de pila cuando ella estaba presente. No al menos sin temor a ganarse un maleficio de mocomurciélagos—. No les pasará nada, te lo prometo —aseguró, y se separó de ella apenas para mirarla a los ojos. Los orbes cafés del chico de anteojos brillaban con decisión—. Estoy seguro que Dumbledore te puede ayudar, sólo debes hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily lo miró fijamente, y pronto las lágrimas cesaron. Se sentía segura, por alguna razón desconocida, y decidió hacerlo saber mediante las palabras.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, bajando luego la mirada al pecho de James, repentinamente consciente de su cercanía. Se ruborizó apenas, y lo empujó con suavidad. El animago se separó, dejándola libre, pero aún la miraba con preocupación—. Gracias, James —masculló en voz muy baja, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de allí, dejando a un cuarteto de Gryffindors con la boca abierta.

—¿Te llamó James? —La voz que interrumpió primero el silencio fue la de Colagusano. Sonaba completamente incrédula.

—Le llamó James —asintió Remus.

—Eso creo —musitó el dueño del nombre, completamente perdido.

—Lo hizo —acordó Sirius. Era algo difícil de creer. Habría dicho que ese evento era imposible, de no ser porque pasó justo frente a ellos. Posó sus ojos en el chico de anteojos, y pudo ver en éstos la misma perplejidad que debían mostrar los suyos—. ¡Lo hizo! —exclamó, repentinamente emocionado—. ¡Lo hiciste, hermano! —Se acercó a James y le dio una palmada de felicitación en el hombro. El muchacho se tambaleó y lo miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió de manera brillante.

—¡Me llamó por mi nombre! —exclamó, extasiado. Sirius rió y le alborotó el cabello con una presa de cabeza, demostrándole su amor fraternal—. ¡Mi nombre! ¡Lily!

Remus y Peter se acercaron también, demostrándole a su vez el apoyo y el cariño que sólo la familia podía ofrecer ante un evento que –para muchas personas– debía resultar insignificante.

Callaron repentinamente cuando la figura del director se puso en pie. Se quedaron quietos y, despacio, regresaron a sus asientos.

—Les pido por favor su atención, queridos alumnos —pidió Dumbledore seriamente, y las pocas voces que aún resonaban en el Gran Salón enmudecieron al instante. El anciano profesor se mostraba muy serio, lo que no era común, y los ojos que habitualmente chispeaban tras sus anteojos de medialuna, estaban opacos—. Como se habrán enterado por el diario de hoy, los ataques del grupo de Voldemort han ido en aumento en las últimas semanas —comentó, paseando su mirada por el alumnado—. Debido a esto, con el resto del grupo docente hemos decidido aumentar las vigilancias y las protecciones en el castillo, para evitar cualquier tipo de problema —informó, señalando con un gesto de la mano a los profesores sentados a cada lado suyo, quienes lucían igual de serios que él—. Aún así, debo rogar encarecidamente que los alumnos respeten el toque de queda y no caigan en la tentación de abandonar el castillo por ningún motivo, y menos en altas horas de la noche. —Sus ojos se demoraron sobre los Merodeadores, que lo miraban aprensivos—. A partir de hoy, se aplicarán estas nuevas medidas. Eso es todo. Ahora sí, por favor, continúen con su desayuno, que aún les queda un largo día de clases que cursar —dijo finalmente, y volvió a sentarse.

Sirius cruzó miradas con James y Peter, y se percató que, al igual que él, sus dos amigos habían comprendido lo que significaba aquello. Debían actuar esa misma noche, porque si esperaban más, les sería imposible escabullirse a Hogsmeade para conseguir lo que necesitaban para la fiesta de Remus.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el chico castaño cuando notó, con su visión periférica, que éste palidecía como un fantasma.

—¿Rem? —preguntó, preocupado. El aludido, que había tomado el diario de James, despegó muy despacio la mirada de las letras y la subió hasta sus ojos. Estaba asustado. Sirius sintió que algo se retorcía adentro suyo. Tenía las manos inquietas, y no sabía qué hacer con ellas—. ¿Qué sucede? —insistió. Uh. Ahora entendía la desesperación de Cornamenta minutos atrás, cuando Lily había puesto la misma cara que Lupin tenía en ese momento.

Sin decir nada, Remus le pasó la hoja de papel. Era la misma que habían leído antes, con la foto de la Marca Tenebrosa en la parte superior de la página. Canuto frunció el entrecejo, mirando interrogativamente a su chico, y éste le señaló el borde inferior de la página, con un dedo tembloroso.

Siguió con su mirada la indicación, y encontró finalmente una nota diminuta, como un comentario extra de la noticia principal, que no destacaba en absoluto con respecto a ésta.

_"Vampiros y hombres lobo están desapareciendo. El Ministerio cree que se trata de un reclutamiento de criaturas oscuras para conformar un ejército para Quien-Ustedes-Saben."_

Hombres lobo. Desapareciendo. La sangre abandonó el rostro de Sirius, también. La noticia habría pasado desapercibida, porque a pocos magos les interesaba realmente qué ocurría con esas especies, ya que las consideraban pestes y criaturas que no merecían existir. No sabía cómo él no la había notado antes.

—¿Qué es? —Peter y James lo observaban, temerosos ante su expresión. Tampoco pudo decir nada, y simplemente les pasó el periódico, para que lo leyeran ellos mismos. Luego de unos segundos, sus dos amigos imitaron su reacción.

—No te preocupes, Lunático —exclamó James, levantando la vista del papel y clavándola en los ojos ambarinos que mostraban miedo y preocupación—. No pasará nada.

—No le permitiremos acercarse —aseguró Peter, con voz firme y decidida, a pesar de estar tan asustado como Remus.

—Te vamos a proteger —dijo Sirius, y Remus lo miró a los ojos. El animago quería decirle con su mirada que no importaba lo que pasara, él no dejaría que nadie lo dañara. _Nadie_, nunca. No iba a permitir que Voldemort se acercara a él, de ninguna manera—. Lo haremos —insistió, y le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, en un apretón cariñoso con el que pretendía infundirle valor.

Lunático tragó, y luego sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias, chicos —musitó, y su rostro volvió a tomar su color natural—. Aunque no creo que Voldemort se atreva a venir por mí, a fin de cuentas, tenemos a Dumbledore protegiéndonos, ¿verdad? —Sirius sabía que, a pesar de seguir asustado, Remus estaba haciéndose el fuerte, para que no se preocuparan por él.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Desde siempre, desde que se conocieron, y sobre todo desde que descubrieron acerca de su licantropía, había una especie de pacto sin palabras entre los restantes tres Merodeadores mediante el cual se aseguraban de protegerlo, incluso aunque él no se enterara.

Sintió la mano de Remus devolviéndole el apretón, nerviosa, y con su pulgar comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, masajeando suavemente la piel hasta que sintió que el chico se relajaba un poco.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó Cornamenta, suspirando y mirando a Sirius de manera significativa—. Pero de todas formas, estaremos atentos.

Peter y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza. Remus dejó escapar un corto suspiro de alivio, y pronto los cuatro se dedicaron al desayuno, aunque Canuto no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Lunático, y éste no hizo ningún amague de separarse tampoco.

* * *

Si la cuchara que sostenía en su mano hubiera sido un poco más frágil, la habría partido por la mitad. Y si no, al menos la habría doblado, de tanta fuerza que aplicaba en ella.

Sus ojos fulminaban a dos chicos en la mesa de los leones, que comían en silencio.

¿A quién se creían que engañaban? ¡Ella lo sabía! Y podía notar que estaban tomados de la mano, aunque nadie más reparara en ese detalle. ¿Cómo se atrevían?

Los odiaba. Oh, cómo los odiaba.

Resopló, disgustada, y apartó la vista, clavándola en su bol de avena. Sonrió de manera torcida. Sí que los odiaba. Muchísimo.

Los detestaba, pero la venganza se saboreaba mejor si era servida fría. Definitivamente. Y pronto, muy pronto se encargaría de separarlos. Pronto, pronto…


	18. Planes y misterios

¡Hola! Lo siento, lo siento,** lo siento muchísimo**. Hace un mes que no actualizo, y ni siquiera tengo la excusa de decir que no tenía inspiración ni escritos los capítulos, porque no es verdad :( En serio, tengo este y otro más (aunque es verdad que cero inspiración para terminar el fic, entre lectura y demás) pero en fin, aquí estoy, no les aburro más, y espero de verdad que sigan aunque sea un poquitito interesadas/os en leer :)

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 18**

**PLANES Y MISTERIOS**

* * *

—Chicos…

—_¡Shh!_

Silencio.

—James…

—_¡Shh!_

Silencio.

—¡Auch! —Sirius se volteó con brusquedad. Sus ojos chispeaban.

—¡Colagusano! ¿Se puede saber por qué carajos estás empeñado en hacer que nos descubran? —ladró, irritado.

—¡No es eso! —se escudó, frotándose un pie con la mano. Tenía cara de dolor—. ¡James me pisó!

—¡Lo siento! —James, detrás de Peter, sonreía apenado a modo de disculpa. Sirius lo taladró con la mirada—. Lo siento —repitió, tratando de llamar a la paz.

Bufó, molesto. Les dedicó a ambos una mirada severa, dio media vuelta y continuó avanzando. Los otros dos iban muy pegados tras de sí, y aquello dificultaba muchísimo el avance. Era lento y tortuoso, y no ayudaba que cada vez que se chocaban o hacían algún movimiento brusco no pudieran evitar exclamaciones de dolor.

Hablando de brusquedad, Sirius se detuvo en seco.

—¡No hagan ruido! —ordenó en un tono que apenas se diferenciaba del silencio. Los otros captaron la orden, porque dejaron incluso de respirar.

En la esquina del corredor, a apenas un par de metros de donde se encontraban, apareció sigilosamente la señora Norris. Ese animal del demonio. Apenas si había hecho algún sonido, con sus patas almohadilladas. Por suerte, Canuto era un buen perro, y su nariz no dejó escapar ese odioso olor a gato que se desprendía de esa bola de pelos asquerosa.

La gata del celador se detuvo y los miró. Sirius sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, y por un momento olvidó que estaban bajo la capa invisible y que era imposible que esos ojos felinos, por más agudos que fueran, pudieran verlos. Tenía la garganta seca, y su cerebro se debatía entre la idea de quedarse allí, y las ganas de salir corriendo. Menos mal que se decidió por la primera opción.

Con mucho, mucho cuidado, llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, buscando su varita. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que la gata se pusiera a maullar y llamara a Filch. Si los encontraban rondando a esas horas, el mismo día que estaban aplicándose las nuevas protecciones, seguramente recibirían un duro castigo que incluiría cero fiesta de cumpleaños para cierto licántropo, y eso no se lo podía permitir. Si no le quedaba opción, hechizaría a la señora Norris para que se quedara muda. Sí. Pero, por suerte, no lo necesitó.

Luego de unos interminables segundos, esa criatura del demonio pareció rendirse en su escrutinio, y alejó los fosforescentes ojos de ellos, para continuar su camino y su vigilancia. Maldito animal.

Cuando su nariz ya no percibió su aroma, se atrevió a relajarse y dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Los Merodeadores detrás de sí lo imitaron enseguida.

—Juro que algún día patearé a ese asqueroso bicho —masculló de manera amenazadora, mientras devolvía la varita al bolsillo.

—Y yo te ayudaré —aseguró James, con voz firme—, pero ahora continuemos —agregó, y Sirius no tuvo nada que objetar.

Lo cierto era que no podían permitirse demoras. Ya bastante les costaba antes escaparse por las noches, y ahora, con el tema de los ataques y demás, las cosas habían empeorado. Y eso que todavía no se habían completado todas las nuevas protecciones.

Habían tenido que evitar a Flitwick y a Sprout, y estuvieron a un pelo de ser descubiertos por Peeves, el portelgeist, porque a Colagusano se le había ocurrido la idea de que era un buen momento para estornudar, justo cuando éste pasaba volando y canturreando sobre sus cabezas. Fue suerte que no lo escuchara, demasiado pendiente de su canción, que parecía algo así como una égloga de malas palabras y maldiciones a todas las personas habidas y por haber.

Probablemente, si hubieran llevado con ellos a Lupin, habrían evitado unos cuantos problemas. Pero claro, no era posible. Fieles a su palabra, ninguno de ellos hizo mención de lo que estaban planeando para su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

El hombre lobo dormía apaciblemente en su cama en la habitación de la torre Gryffindor cuando ellos se fueron. Obviamente, no estaba enterado de aquella escapada, y tuvieron que esperar a que estuviera profundamente dormido para poder escabullirse. No valía de nada tanto esfuerzo si eran atrapados in fraganti, e interrogados al respecto.

Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, Sirius se detuvo con brusquedad. Sintió la nariz de Colagusano impactar con fuerza contra los músculos de su espalda, pero se giró con la suficiente rapidez como para taparle la boca con una mano y evitar que profiriera alguna exclamación de dolor. Pero no lo miró. Continuó con la vista al frente, agudizando el oído.

Pasos.

¿De quién?

Maldiciendo mentalmente, arrancó de manos de Peter el mapa del Merodeador. ¿Por qué le habían dejado a él la misión de revisarlo y estar atento a las personas que se acercaban? Era un jodido misterio.

Sus pupilas recorrieron frenéticamente la superficie amarillenta del pergamino, hasta dar con los tres puntitos que llevaban sus nombres bailando encima. Ellos. Continuó por el mismo corredor, un poco más arriba, buscando al dueño de los pasos. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la muchacha de rizos castaños pasaba por su lado, ajena a ese trío de Gryffindors que la observaban desde debajo de una capa invisible. Ella se veía cansada, cauta, y caminaba con sigilo, pero se notaba feliz. ¿Qué rayos hacía allí?

Quiso seguirla. Sus pies parecían querer lanzarse tras ella, pero entonces James interrumpió su impulso.

—Ya se fue. Vamos, ¡andando!

Refunfuñó, pero aceptó la orden. Recordó por qué estaban allí, y ciertamente no veía ninguna razón por la cual tuviera que seguirla. Nope. Lo más importante era continuar el camino hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta, para golpear con la varita su joroba, murmurar _¡dissendio!_, y adentrarse por un túnel subterráneo que los llevaría directamente al sótano de la dulcería de Hogsmeade.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Esa especie de reloj natural que yacía dentro suyo le indicó que ya era el momento de despertarse y saludar al nuevo día. Quizás fuera un instinto animal. Otra característica ligada a su naturaleza de licántropo, como lo era su olfato. Podía percibir las emociones ajenas gracias a las sutiles diferencias que presentaba su aroma, dependiendo de cómo se sentían. Sí, quizás el despertarse apenas raya el amanecer en el horizonte era otro instinto de supervivencia. Algo que el lobo llevaba en su naturaleza. Instinto. Herencia. ¿Quién sabe?

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que se había despertado. Que el sueño -ese que tuvo, pero no recuerda-, terminaba de difuminarse al encontrar sus ojos la tenue luz que ingresaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, giró levemente su cabeza para cerciorarse de la hora en el reloj despertador que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Reloj que, de no ser porque estaba modificado con magia, habría dejado de funcionar hacía muchos años. Era azul, y había sido de su abuelo muggle. Se lo había regalado el año en que ingresó a Hogwarts. _Para que no te quedes dormido nunca_, dijo, _mi nieto tiene que ser siempre el mejor alumno_. Esas fueron unas de sus últimas palabras antes de morir, y Remus atesoraba el recuerdo tanto como el regalo en sí. Sirius lo embrujó para él cuando, a los tres meses de haber ingresado, el reloj dejó de funcionar. Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció casi de inmediato, al notar la posición de las desgastadas agujas sobre los números.

Un prolongado suspiro se escapó de sus labios, mientras regresaba a su posición original, recostado completamente sobre su espalda. Con cuidado, levantó uno de sus brazos y lo apoyó sobre sus párpados cerrados, sin hacer presión. La tela azul de su pijama ayudaba a que le llegara la menor cantidad posible de luz.

Demasiado temprano. Otra vez.

Un sonoro ronquido seguido de una respiración entrecortada lo sobresaltó, y lo obligó a posar la vista sobre la figura dormida de James, en la cama a su izquierda. Bocabajo, con los labios separados y un fino hilillo de saliva escurriendo hasta la almohada, dormía como un tronco. Por alguna razón desconocida para Remus, llevaba puestos sus anteojos. Los pobres corrían el riesgo inminente de ser aplastados y destruidos. Claro que, con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo simple, James podría repararlos en un santiamén, pero era un gran misterio el porqué no se los había quitado, cuando lo hacía todas las noches.

Resopló sonoramente. A cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más despierto. Obviamente, no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, por mucho que lo deseara. Resignado, se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Desde allí, tenía un mejor panorama del resto de la desordenada habitación. Más allá de la cama de James, pudo distinguir el bulto bajo las sábanas que era el cuerpo de Peter.

Pensó durante unos instantes, y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar la hora temprana y darse una ducha matutina. Nada como empezar el día limpio, fresco y renovado.

Saltó del colchón y rebuscó en su baúl hasta dar con un par de medias limpias, uno de calzoncillos, y un cambio de ropa. Cruzó la habitación descalzo, arrastrando las botamangas del pantalón de pijama, demasiado grande para él. Ni siquiera se fijó en que la cama a la derecha de la suya estaba vacía, hasta que el sonido del agua de la ducha -tan constante hasta el momento, que era normal, y no lo había reconocido hasta que cesó-, creó un silencio casi anormal en el ambiente. Sólo las suaves respiraciones acompasadas de los que continuaban dormidos interrumpían aquel denso silencio, que se produjo al escucharse el chirrido de la canilla al girar.

Remus se había quedado quieto, con una mano levantada a centímetros del pomo de la puerta, listo para accionar la perilla en cualquier instante. Pero no lo hizo. No lo necesitó, porque la puerta fue abierta desde adentro, dejando salir a una figura esbelta, musculosa, marcadamente masculina, que llevaba el oscuro cabello mojado y la piel brillante por acción de las transparentes gotitas de agua que no habían sido secadas aún.

Quiso. _Merlín_, jura que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. _Quiso_, pero no _pudo_ evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en las clavículas -esas clavículas gruesas y sobresalientes, que alojaban sendos pocitos de agua-, y que luego bajaran por su pecho bien definido hasta los abdominales -marcados, trabajados, esculpidos por un cincel en mármol, no estaba seguro- y _oh Merlín por dios_, continuar por el sendero marcado por un fino hilo de vello masculino que nacía cercano al ombligo para perderse luego más allá de la línea del pantalón. Aunque la figura en cuestión no llevaba pantalón. No. Sólo tenía una simple toalla blanca anudada a la misma altura donde los huesos de la cadera se marcaban de manera insinuante y casi pervertida.

No estaba consciente de la mirada lujuriosa que tenía en el rostro, hasta que Sirius se encargó de hacérselo saber.

—¿Ves algo que te gusta, Lunático? —preguntó de manera socarrona, obligándolo a levantar la vista. Los ojos grises lo miraban divertidos, y una sonrisa burlona se asomaba apenas en las comisuras de su boca.

Era curioso cómo podía sentir la garganta tan seca, a la vez que su boca se llenaba de baba. Era imposible que fuera tan atractivo. Imposible. O ilegal. Sí, debería ser ilegal. Tenía los negros cabellos pegados a la frente, en mechones desordenados, dándole un aire terriblemente sexy. Y como si fuera poco, un par de gotas traviesas resbalaron desde su cuello hasta la clavícula, y por la punta de su nariz, de manera sensual y provocativa. Remus se mordió el labio. De pronto hacía mucho calor. Quizás se trataba del vapor que acababa de salir del baño. Sí, seguramente era eso, y no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía despertar_allá abajo_, cubierto por la tela del pantalón.

Sirius parecía estar divirtiéndose a lo grande con los estragos que estaba causando en su mente. El muy maldito lo disfrutaba. Sabía que era un adonis, y no tenía ningún problema en exhibirse. Desgraciado.

Se apoyó con un brazo en el marco de la puerta, inclinándose hacia el costado y un poco hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ellos a un palmo. Un mísero palmo de distancia.

—¿Te gusto, Lunático? —susurró, tan cerca de su rostro que el aliento del animago golpeó los labios de Remus.

Podría haber sido un año, o quizás sólo fue un segundo. Realmente no podía estar seguro, porque su cerebro estaba ahogado, drogado, confundido, perdido y flotando dentro de su cabeza, así que no podía pensar ni enterarse de nada. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente, era el estar agarrando el húmedo cabello de la nuca de Sirius con una mano, obligándolo a anular la corta distancia que los separaba.

Lo besó con fuerza, con urgencia, con desesperación. El animago tardó en responder, probablemente sorprendido, pero luego se ablandó y devolvió el beso, con la misma pasión. El primer beso que iniciaba él, propiamente dicho. Era rudo, pero cuidadoso; salvaje, pero suave. Una mezcla extraña pero que resultaba de lo más excitante. Las lenguas de ambos se turnaban para explorar cada uno de los recovecos en la boca del otro, para luego enredarse entre ellas y bailar una danza prohibida, intercambiando saliva en un idioma tan antiguo que las palabras sobraban.

¿Por qué tenía la otra mano ocupada? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella? Se olvidó completamente de su ropa, la dejó caer al suelo sin miramientos, y tironeó con la mano izquierda el cuello de Sirius, acercándolo más a él. Sí. Ahí mejor. Ese era el lugar que le correspondía. ¿Y qué si se mojaba?

Los dedos del moreno enseguida se abrieron camino por debajo de la camisa de pijama, acariciando con suavidad las caderas de Lupin, hasta llegar a su espalda y apegarlo más a su cuerpo, prendiendo fuego allí por donde tocaran. El licántropo se estremeció brevemente, y un gruñido de placer se formó en lo más hondo de su garganta. Se separó un par de centímetros del otro muchacho, y lo miró a los ojos con mucha más intensidad de lo que miraba cualquier cosa.

—No me gustas, me vuelves _loco_ —gruñó. Su voz estaba áspera, salvaje, influenciada por el deseo que sentía. Sirius pareció estupefacto durante un momento casi inexistente, y luego sonrió con picardía.

—¿Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con Remus Lupin? —preguntó, bromeando.

—¿Y ese? ¿Quién es? —Decidió continuarle el juego, y luego dio una lamidita suave en las comisuras de la boca del otro.

—El perfecto prefecto licántropo del que estoy enamorado, claro está —respondió. Y lo dijo con tanta soltura, con tanta confianza, que el estómago de Remus giró dentro de su vientre, suicidándose.

Una repentina corriente eléctrica lo obligó a soltarlo, como si le quemara. Enrojeció de manera violenta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podía besarlo de esa manera con normalidad, y reaccionaba así cuando decía líneas como esa? ¿Por qué? Su corazón latía desbocado, y al no saber qué hacer, bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la ropa desparramada sobre el suelo.

Reaccionó demasiado rápido. Se agachó, las recogió y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo. Probablemente utilizó demasiada fuerza, porque sonó como si alguien disparara una bala de cañón al lado de su oreja.

Escuchó la risa de Sirius del otro lado de la puerta, en respuesta a los gritos ahogados y maldiciones que indicaban que había despertado a sus amigos de una manera más bien agresiva. Tenía calor. Sus orejas y sus mejillas ardían. Pero no eran las únicas partes de su anatomía. Abajo, entre sus piernas, una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo reclamaba atención inmediata.

—¿Qué le pasa a Lunático? —preguntó James, entre sorprendido y molesto.

—Hoy se levantó con mucha energía —respondió Sirius. En su voz pudo percibir una nota burlesca. Sexy. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—¡Pero! ¡Ni siquiera son las siete! —chilló Colagusano, indignado por haber sido despertado a una hora descabelladamente temprana—. Al que madruga, le salen verrugas —apuntó, y era entre una advertencia y una amenaza.

—No, Pete. El dicho es: "al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda" —lo corrigió el de anteojos.

—Da igual, no sé de dichos muggles —masculló de mal humor. Su voz sonó ahogada, probablemente se había cubierto la cabeza con la almohada.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser?! —exclamó Sirius, falsamente escandalizado—. Cornamenta, aquí presente, es casi tan puro como yo, y conoce el dicho y tú, oh, mestizo, ¡lo desconoces! —acusó de manera teatral.

—¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco! —lo secundó James.

—Cállense.

Sirius. Sirius mojado. Sirius semidesnudo. Sirius sonriendo de manera provocativa. Sirius besándolo con pasión. Sirius. _SiriusSiriusSiriusSirus_. Con un estremecimiento que le recorrió de pies a cabeza, seguido de un jadeo intermitente, terminó, ensuciándose los dedos de la mano derecha. En ese mismo instante, James y Sirius reían a mandíbula batiente del otro lado de la puerta. _Eso fue rápido_, pensó, observando sus dedos pegajosos y enrojeciendo apenas. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? Después de todo lo que había pasado…

Un poco débil, terminó de desvestirse y arrojó la ropa sucia al cesto que se hallaba a un costado de la habitación. Los elfos se encargarían más tarde de lavarlas y dejarlas perfectamente planchadas y dobladas en su cama para cuando volvieran al mediodía. Sintió bastante vergüenza al quitarse los calzoncillos. Imaginar que alguien más los viera no era una idea agradable.

Intentó no pensar, y abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua resbalara por su piel. Colocó una temperatura más bien tibia, para que lo relajara rápidamente. Aunque ya se encontraba bastante relajado de antemano.

Suavemente, el agua caía en su nuca y escurría por su espalda, surcada de cicatrices, hasta perderse en las piernas, dejando numerosos caminitos de humedad. Siquiera pensar en ello le traía a la mente la imagen de Sirius, mojado, sonriendo de esa manera ladina, incitándole a perder el control. Se le erizó la piel, y antes de pensar nada más, hizo que el agua saliera helada. Se estremeció ante el contacto, pero el poco calor que había comenzado a resurgir se extinguió. Realmente, era demasiado. ¿Por segunda vez? ¿En menos de cinco minutos? Ni hablar, eso sería extremadamente humillante.

El aporreo que Sirius comenzó contra la pobre puerta lo sobresaltó, regresándolo a la realidad. Golpeaba fuertemente, con los nudillos, mientras vociferaba cosas como _¡Lunático, sal de una vez, llevas ahí una eternidad!_, o _¡Si no te apuras, bajaremos sin ti!_ No tenía ganas de apurarse. _¡Lu-na-ti-cooo!_

—¡Váyanse! —exclamó, harto—. Aún no termino aquí —agregó, y se arrepintió al instante.

—¿No…? —Silencio. Uh-oh. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había metido la pata—. Oh. Oh, vaya… ¡nuestro Lunático está creciendo! —Sirius dijo con exagerada emoción—. ¡Nuestro Lunático está haciendo_cosas_ de nene grande!

Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¡Canuto! —lo reprendió James—. ¡Deja de molestar a Remus!

—Pero, ¡Cornamenta! —se quejó—. ¡Lunático…!

—¡Calla, chucho! —le espetó, y un golpe resonó seguido de un breve "auch"—. ¿Remus? No te preocupes, te esperaremos abajo, tú… tómate tu tiempo —agregó, y aunque el aludido se alegraba por sus palabras, hubiera deseado que el tono de esa voz no estuviera cargado con la misma diversión y picardía que la de Sirius.

—Bien, bien, dejemos al hombre lobo a solas para que se encargue de sus _asuntitos_ en el baño… —dijo con la voz cargada de segundas intenciones. Claro, ¿quién sería Sirius Black si se rindiera tan fácilmente? De ningún modo, si estaba en plan "hacer-que-Remus-se-sienta-más-incómodo-que-mandrá gora-fuera-de-la-tierra", nada lo detendría para lograr su objetivo, ni siquiera los empujones y las advertencias de _"cállate, chucho"_ de James—. Lo único, procura no ensuciar demasiado, sino ¡pobres elfos! —se burló. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que resonaron en la habitación, antes de que se escuchara la puerta cerrarse y los pasos desaparecer. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el sonido de las risas ahogadas de sus amigos hubiera sido únicamente producto de su imaginación. Lástima que no lo eran.

—Maldito… —masculló, rechinando los dientes. Su rostro estaba encendido por la vergüenza—. ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, para tranquilizarse. Bueno. Ya iba siendo hora de lavarse de verdad. Con mucha lentitud y sumo cuidado, enjabonó cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Realmente, no tenía intención alguna de apurarse. Después de fregar tanto que, de seguir haciéndolo, terminaría desapareciendo de tan limpio que estaba, pasó a concentrarse en su cabello. Lo lavó con esmero y dedicación, y más pronto de lo que creía, ya no tuvo nada que hacer. Torció las comisuras de la boca apenas hacia abajo, y, sin mucha convicción, cerró el grifo, sumiendo nuevamente el ambiente en un silencio hueco, sin el golpetear suave de las gotas al caer.

Tanteó con la mano hasta encontrar la toalla, se secó bien, y luego se vistió. Se demoró incluso en hacerse el nudo de la corbata, hasta que quedó tan perfecto que parecía pintado.

Resopló. Ya no le quedaba de otra.

Sin preocuparse en mantener un ritmo ágil, bajó por las escaleras y atravesó la vacía Sala Común, con rumbo al comedor.

Estaba tan distraído que no se fijó en la figura que caminaba en sentido contrario, y no pudo esquivarla de ninguna manera. Chocaron con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza. Él se tambaleó, y no se cayó al suelo, como la otra persona, sólo gracias a su equilibrio de licántropo.

—_Ayayayay_, qué daño —murmuró la muchacha en voz tan baja que Lupin apenas si la escuchó. Rápidamente, extendió la mano hacia ella.

—Lo lamento mucho, estaba distraído y no me fijé por dónde iba, perdón —se disculpó. Fue entonces que la chica levantó la cabeza, y la reconoció al momento en que los rizos castaños se apartaron para revelar un rostro pecoso, de grandes ojos azules—. ¡Anne! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Remmie? —Ella aceptó la mano que le ofrecía, y él la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Te hiciste mucho daño?

—No, no, estoy bien —le aseguró ella, sonriente—. Yo soy la que debería disculparse, iba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos, y no te vi.

—¿Estás bien? ¿En serio? —insistió, preocupado.

—Bien, Remmie, no te preocupes —dijo ella, y la luminosa sonrisa en su rostro creció, mientras le acariciaba el cabello en ese gesto tan de Sirius—. ¿Ibas a desayunar? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Ya lo hice —respondió—. En realidad, regresaba a la Sala Común, puesto que me he olvidado la tarea para la primera clase —le comentó, y asomó una mueca de preocupación—. Así que me voy, y no te distraigo más. ¡Anda! Ve a comer.

—Adiós —la saludó, y ella le sonrió de nuevo, antes de continuar el camino que llevaba antes de tropezarse con él.

—¿Remus? —lo llamó otra voz femenina a sus espaldas. El muchacho se giró.

—¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa? —el rostro de la chica lucía una expresión preocupada—. ¿Tiene que ver con tu familia? ¿Están bien?

—No, no es eso —aseguró ella, negando con la cabeza—. Están bien, Dumbledore me prometió que… —se interrumpió—. No es eso, quiero decir, yo… —No parecía tener muy en claro lo que deseaba preguntar, y había enrojecido ligeramente.

Remus la observó con atención. Los ojos verdes no miraban ningún punto en particular, vagando de aquí para allá, mostrando la incomodidad de su dueña. Una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza.

—¿James? —intuyó.

—¡No! —Ella lo miró, escandalizada. Aunque su expresión tiraba abajo cualquier intento de negarlo—. ¡No tiene nada que ver con…!

—Eh, ¡Lunático! —La voz de Cornamenta se escuchó detrás de la pelirroja, quien había enmudecido de repente. Estaba muy roja. Lupin la miró, levantando una ceja. Claramente, su rostro reflejaba sus pensamientos. _Nada que ver con James, ¿eh, Lily?_ La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada, y él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, curioso y emocionado, al llegar junto a ellos y reparar en la presencia de la prefecta.

—_Evans_, Potter —masculló de mal humor, dedicándole una mirada asesina—. Y nada, ya me iba —dijo, antes de alejarse de ellos con un torbellino de cabello rojo fuego bailando tras su espalda.

James la observó marchar, estupefacto.

—¿Y a ésta qué bicho le picó? —preguntó, tratando de parecer indiferente, cuando en realidad le dolía. Remus se encogió de hombros por segunda vez, intentando que no asomara en su rostro una sonrisa.

—¿Quién sabe? Las mujeres son un jodido misterio.

* * *

Observaba con detenimiento ese solitario cabello castaño. Le había costado mucho conseguirlo. Oh, sí. Mucho. Para empezar, tuvo que esperar hasta que se le presentara la oportunidad de acercarse a él sin resultar demasiado sospechosa. Y después, encima, tuvo que actuar como si no supiera _nada_. Como si _no_ lo odiara. Como si ese maldito marica asqueroso le cayera _bien_. ¡Bien! Já.

Había resultado difícil, había tenido que disfrazar su odio con sonrisas, pero lo había logrado. Tenía ahora en su poder el último ingrediente que necesitaba para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Con la mano izquierda, la única que tenía libre, comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su túnica, tratando de distinguir la inconfundible sensación del frío vidrio. Su rostro mostraba concentración. Se había mordido ligeramente el labio. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la superficie que buscaban y, emocionada, sacó el frasquito. Lo observó durante medio segundo, y dejó escapar un bufido de disgusto al percatarse que no era ese. Volvió a guardarlo y rebuscó en su otro bolsillo.

Finalmente, encontró lo que necesitaba. Sonrió, victoriosa, y se lo acercó a la boca, tomando con los dientes el corcho, para destaparlo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso iba a arriesgarse a perder el cabello que tanto le había costado conseguir, sólo para abrir un frasco? Ni modo.

Una poción del mismo color del barro esperaba dentro, borboteando de manera misteriosa, como si aún tuviera el fuego cocinándola. Había pensado que conseguir un poco habría sido mucho más difícil de lo que le resultó. Si hubiera contado con el tiempo suficiente, se habría encargado ella misma de prepararla, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder un mes completo antes de poder vengarse. Era demasiado, demasiado tiempo. No. Por eso había decidido arriesgarse y robar de las reservas personales de Slughorn. Báh. ¿Quién hubiera creído que una botella de Whisky de Fuego y unos cuantos cumplidos aduladores serían suficientes para hacer que le permitiera curiosear libremente en su armario? Con esa ventaja, sólo tuvo que distraerlo un poquito más y llenar el frasquito sin que éste lo notara. Con lo borracho que estaba, no fue un desafío particularmente difícil.

Con toda la rapidez que el cuidado le permitía, colocó dentro de la poción el castaño cabello. La superficie lo engulló y con un sonido burbujeante cambió de color. Ahora era un dorado brillante, y de no estar cegada por el odio que la consumía, incluso habría admirado el aroma delicioso que esa esencia desprendía. Pero no. Miró la poción con disgusto, rabia y desprecio, y luego cerró el frasquito, devolviéndolo a su bolsillo.

Resopló, y pasados unos segundos, sonrió malévolamente. De pronto se sintió feliz. Tenía ganas de cantar. No. Era muy pronto. Primero, terminaría de completar todos los preparativos. Porque era así. Primero, lo primero.

Reemprendió el camino, pero no iba hacia la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, como le había dicho al imbécil ese, sino al baño de Myrtle. Oh, sí.

A ella realmente le gustaba su casa. De verdad. Y normalmente su personalidad encajaba al pie de la letra con aquello que la los tejones buscaban: lealtad, compañerismo, esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Pero muchas veces se encontraba pensando que el Sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado de manera garrafal. Oh, porque si de algo estaba segura, era que podía ser tan venenosa y astuta como una serpiente, si algo no le gustaba. En Slytherin, seguramente habría encajado tan bien como en Hufflepuff.

Y era su rasgo Slytherin el que la llevaba a trazar planes tan complicados como el que planeaba llevar a cabo. Complicado, sí. Pero tan bien hecho que, al final, nadie se daría cuenta que fue su obra. Todo sería tan normal, que jamás sospecharían de ella.

Rió de manera histérica, espantando a la fantasma que habitaba aquel baño de niñas al que todas evitaban entrar. Pero ella no se dio cuenta. Simplemente se acercó al tercer cubículo, el que estaba utilizando para preparar la _otra_ poción que necesitaría, y entró.

Los espirales de vapor que se desprendían de la superficie nacarada del caldero, la recibieron con un baile en el que desaparecieron y reaparecieron, al encontrarse con la corriente de aire que provocó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Rápidamente, buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el primer frasquito. Ese que no le sirvió al principio.

A simple vista, estaba vacío, pero si uno se esforzaba un poco, podría notar que no era así. Anne lo abrió, y con cuidado sacó de él una fina hebra de cabello rubio, como el oro, de un largo medio. Lo dejó caer sobre el caldero y la superficie se estremeció momentáneamente, antes de recuperar la paz.

Estaba hecho. Ahora sólo le quedaba decidir el cuándo.

* * *

Valeriap: ¡muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por tu interés! Me alegro mucho de que la historia te esté gustando, aún cuando casi acaba (sí, casi acaba, y me da rabia que no pueda ponerme a escribir de una buena vez, no quiero dejar la historia colgada). Claro que son hermosos, y a Anne habría que matarla. Ok, no. O tal vez sí. Jajaja, besos, guapa, espero que te siga gustando, y que mi hiatus no haga que pierdas el interés :)


	19. No te atrevas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Me parece que lo he mencionado ya un par de veces, pero de todas formas lo haré de nuevo, todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad intelectual de Jotaká, yo sólo soy dueña de la historia._

_**Nota:**__ ¡Holiiiiiis! Tardé. Sí. Lo siento. Y probablemente tarde aún más en subir el siguiente, porque no lo tengo escrito y estoy muy escasa de tiempo :( Espero que me perdonen :'(_

_**¡ADVERTENCIA!**__ Bueno, este capítulo es un poquito subidito de tono. (Aquí, sí, ustedes! Las que pedían slash! M! Aquíiiii se los traigo :P) Apenas, no demasiado, pero si hay personas sensibles leyendo pueden saltarse la primera parte hasta la primer línea de separación, y no se perderán de mucho :3_

_Gracias por leer, y por su paciencia._

* * *

**LUNA DE PLATA**

**Capítulo 19**

**NO TE ATREVAS**

* * *

—Así que el pillín se ha dignado en hacernos compañía.

Remus taladró a Sirius con la mirada. Éste se rió, sin gastarse en disimular. Le divertía muchísimo ver cómo se ponía nervioso, y más cuando se sonrojaba. Incluso le gustaba enojado. Aunque no _demasiado_ enojado. Sólo verlo hacer _ese_ gesto particular. ¡Sí! Ese, el que estaba dedicándole en ese momento, con los ojos entornados y el pequeño rictus en la comisura de los labios.

—Pues sí, si no estoy un rato con los perros, se sentirán abandonados —dijo en respuesta, con un tono mucho más calmo del que esperaba. La sonrisa de su rostro flaqueó, ante tal desinterés.

—No es cierto —masculló, levantando un poco la barbilla, en una pose entre desafiante y digna—. Sólo puntualizaba el hecho de que has dejado tus _asuntos_ para estar un rato con nosotros.

—Sí, Canuto, lo que digas… —murmuró, sin siquiera mirarlo. ¡Sin siquiera mirarlo! En vez de eso, inspeccionaba la mermelada que untaba en su tostada. ¡La mermelada! ¡Cuando lo tenía a él, enfrente! ¡A él!

Lo miró con una expresión que mezclaba la incredulidad con el enfado. Pero Lupin ni se inmutó, llevándose la tostada a la boca y dándole un mordisco. Masticó lentamente, y luego tragó. La nuez bajó y subió de manera perezosa en su cuello pálido. La lengua se asomó fuera de la cavidad bucal para recoger un par de migas que habían quedado fuera, y Sirius no pudo evitar recordar que hace apenas una hora, esa lengua estaba lamiendo con suavidad _su_boca. Esa lengua lo había llenado de saliva ajena, y los ojos que ahora lo ignoraban le habían mirado con hambre, con pasión y deseo. Y esos dedos, largos y huesudos, se habían enredado en su pelo para atraerlo más a sí, profundizando ese primer beso que le daba, salvaje, desenfrenado, perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

Entrecerró los ojos.

¿De verdad ese muchacho que comía tranquilamente su tostada era el mismo que se lo comía a él con la mirada al salir del baño? ¿El mismo que -sin ningún asomo de duda- había tenido una erección mientras lo apegaba contra su cuerpo?

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. ¡No podía ser!

_Me vuelves loco._ La voz ronca, cargada de deseo de Remus vibró en su recuerdo, y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda al rememorar esos hermosos ojos, más opacos de lo normal, debido al deseo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus amigos no despertaban, si Remus no azotaba la puerta del baño con tanta fuerza? Quizás habrían bajado los dos juntos, después de haber tomado una segunda ducha, porque lo habrían necesitado luego de… Oh. Mierda. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, _ya_.

—¿Qué clase tenemos primero? —James. Alabado seas. Eso fue lo que la mente de Sirius exclamó, al formular la pregunta el chico de anteojos.

—Pociones, con Slytherin —contestó el licántropo automáticamente, con mirada ausente. Genial. Quejicus. El cambio en su semblante debió ser muy notorio, porque Remus levantó la vista, y finalmente lo miró—. No estarás pensando nada raro, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono de voz que indicaba que realmente no estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? —Puso cara de ofendido, y luego su mejor máscara de inocencia—. Sólo pensaba en lo divertido que es preparar pociones.

—…

El castaño no dijo nada, pero lo miró con sospecha durante unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales, Sirius no despegó sus ojos de los ambarinos. Finalmente, pareció resignarse, y dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de relajar la expresión.

Sirius apretó los labios con fuerza cuando el muchacho volvió a prestar atención a su comida. ¿Por qué no lo miraba sólo a él? ¿Eh?

¿Es que acaso estaba satisfecho con unos besos y una descarga en el baño? Porque él no, y eso que ni siquiera se había descargado. Y bien que lo necesitaba, pero no había podido culpa de los otros dos. Gruñó mentalmente, molesto. Ahora quería meterse con él, molestarlo hasta que lo mirara de nuevo. Que se pusiera nervioso, que se sonrojara. Algo. Una idea cruzó por su mente y, sin detenerse a pensarlo con más cuidado, levantó la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Lupin estaba sentado justo al frente suyo, y se deleitó con la imagen del mismo saltando en su lugar por la sorpresa al sentir su pie en la entrepierna. Inmediatamente, levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de alerta y reprimenda, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rápidamente de un tono carmesí. En el rostro de Sirius asomó una sonrisita satisfecha de superioridad. Así estaba mejor.

—… y en el trabajo de la última vez, Slughorn me puso un Insuficiente, no sé qué voy a hacer… —El balbuceo de Peter lo oía sin escuchar, y realmente no tenía ninguna relevancia. Era mucho más interesante observar las expresiones de Remus, que intentaba, sin éxito, convencerlo para que dejara el asunto.

¡Ni de broma! ¿Acaso sabía lo entretenido que estaba, observando sus muecas de incomodidad, de placer ocasional y vergüenza ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto? Hasta esa misma mañana no lo sabía, pero Remus Lupin podía ser mucho más sexy de lo que habría creído jamás. Y eso que no habían hecho nada más que besarse.

El zapato le impedía estar seguro del todo, pero creía saber que Lunático estaba disfrutando de su ruda caricia, y de sólo imaginarlo, sintió calor. Uh-oh. A lo mejor no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

—Remus, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué? —La voz del chico sonó un poco rasposa y ahogada. James lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Si te encuentras bien. Tienes una expresión extraña, y no has terminado tu tostada. —apuntó. El castaño se alarmó, y enrojeció aún más. Sirius sintió que clavaba su vista en él durante un mísero segundo, antes de responder, poniéndose repentinamente de pie.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Bien. Necesito… necesito… Nos vemos en Pociones —masculló finalmente, con la vista fija en la tostada que no terminó de comer, y luego se fue rápidamente. Canuto pudo notar el esfuerzo de ocultar con la túnica el resultado de su _trabajito_, y el sonrojo bien marcado en sus orejas.

—¿Qué le pasa...? —Cornamenta lo siguió con la mirada, antes de volverse al animago—. ¿Sirius?

Dios. No pudo evitarlo. Él también se levantó de su asiento, con la firme resolución de seguir al chico, detenerlo y arrastrarlo a algún lugar donde pudieran estar solos. Besarlo, tocarlo, morderlo, o lo que sea que pasara. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ya. Y, obviamente, él también. Los reparos y miedos del licántropo parecían haberse desvanecido luego de lo que pasó esa mañana, así que ¿para qué seguir conteniéndose? ¿Para qué encargarse cada uno por su cuenta de sus _problemitas_, cuando podían hacerlo juntos?

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Cornamenta con curiosidad, pero no lo miró. No iba a dejar que la figura desgarbada de Lupin se le perdiera de vista.

—Al baño —murmuró en respuesta, y continuó alejándose de ellos casi corriendo, persiguiendo al castaño que en ese momento cruzaba las puertas del Gran Salón.

Lo alcanzó no mucho después, y antes de decir nada, lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y lo tironeó para que cambiara de dirección. Remus ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar al reconocer a Sirius con la vista. El moreno lo guió hasta la puerta más cercana, que resultó ser un aula vacía. Menos mal. Aunque probablemente no se hubiera detenido ni aunque McGonnagall estuviera dándoles clase a los alumnos de primero. Lo hizo entrar, y echó llave, y antes de poder pensar en hacer algo más, el licántropo saltó sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente.

Diablos. Era la segunda vez en el día. No. Ni siquiera el día. Era la segunda vez en la misma mañana en que Remus, ese mismo Remus que en general parecía apático, tranquilo e indiferente, hacía algo que lo dejaba completamente estupefacto. Le costó un par de segundos reaccionar, pero entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, sus manos en la baja espalda del licántropo, atrayéndolo hacia sí, anulando cualquier separación de sus cuerpos, mientras se comían la boca mutuamente.

Respiraban de manera agitada, y realmente en esa aula hacía demasiado calor. ¡Recién estaba por empezar la primavera! ¿Por qué hacía allí _tanto_ calor?

_Sirius… tú… desgraciado… ¡Argh!_ Aquellas palabras sueltas del castaño, entre beso y beso, no hacían más que encenderlo. Sobre todo cuando gemía de ese modo, al besarle el cuello. No pudo resistirse. No había manera de hacerlo ante ese encanto, tan salvaje y tan tierno al mismo tiempo. Sin poder contenerse, utilizó los dientes, marcando, chupando y succionando un pedacito de piel sensible en la base del cuello del hombre lobo, haciendo que éste soltara un gruñido que le terminó de excitar.

Llevó suavemente su cadera hacia delante, haciendo que su erección se frotara de una manera deliciosa sobre la de Remus, bajo la ropa.

El licántropo ahogó un gemido, probablemente mordiéndose los labios, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto. Sirius lo tomó como una buena señal, y repitió el movimiento. Mientras, recorrió con su lengua la distancia desde ese punto que había marcado hasta el borde de la clavícula, sintiendo que el castaño entre sus brazos se estremecía con un suspiro. Mordisqueó suavemente el hueso sobresaliente, hasta que su lengua se encontró con una cicatriz. Rugosa, suave. Embistió nuevamente, y él mismo no pudo reprimir un gruñido que se gestó en el fondo de su garganta. Eso se sentía demasiado bien. Era demasiado sensual, demasiado íntimo. Y sumamente diferente a hacerlo con una mujer. Porque las chicas no tenían durezas como esa que estaba frotándose contra la suya.

Entonces la sintió. Sintió la mano de Remus en la parte baja de su estómago, justo en el borde de los pantalones. Se sobresaltó un poco y se separó apenas para mirar el rostro del licántropo y tratar de averiguar qué pasaba por su mente. Pero no necesitó ninguna palabra, ni esforzarse demasiado, porque los ojos ambarinos lo miraban fogosos, hirviendo, y se sintió arder sólo con esa mirada. Y luego creyó consumirse al sentir que esa mano desabrochaba su cinturón, colándose por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior. Estaba tibia, y se cerró sobre su miembro con cuidado, antes de comenzar a masturbarlo suavemente, como indecisa, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, sin poder censurar un gemido de placer ante el roce, lo que pareció alentar a Remus, porque el ritmo se volvió más ágil, enloqueciéndolo y haciéndole sentir débil de la cintura para abajo. Necesitó apoyarse en el chico para mantener el equilibrio, sino se caería. Ante esto, Remus lo besó de nuevo, acompañando con su lengua la cadencia de su mano, haciendo todo más increíble, más irreal. Sirius creía que en cualquier momento saldrían volando, que flotarían o algo así, porque esa era la sensación que tenía. Respiraciones agitadas, jadeos y susurros. Descontrol. Vueltas, más vueltas, y esa mano que estaba haciendo maravillas con su miembro. Palabras entrecortadas y sin sentido. Dios. ¿Desde cuándo Lupin era tan jodidamente sensual? ¿Eh? ¿Y desde cuándo él cedía el control de las riendas a la otra persona? ¡Nunca! Siempre había sido él el que llevaba la situación, pero, por alguna razón, no le importaba en ese instante que no tuviera la voz cantante. Bueno. No tendría la voz cantante en el sentido de llevar la batuta, porque bien que gemía y mascullaba cosas como _¡Remus, joder! ¡Remusss! RemusRemusRemus síii, asíiii…_, mientras el otro se encargaba de besarlo y mordisquearlo por aquí y por allá…

¿Era él o el calor del aula aumentaba a cada segundo? No, probablemente era culpa de ellos, de Remus, particularmente, por hacerle lo que le hacía, y cuando por fin llegó al clímax, se abrazó fuertemente de los hombros del castaño, corriéndose en su mano, satisfecho y exhausto. Jadeó un par de veces en la oreja del chico, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Eres demasiado, demasiado… Muy… Tú… —Sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero no importaba, porque sabía que lo que sentía en ese momento no podía describirse en palabras. Era algo que sólo se podía conocer experimentándolo. Y aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni la primera vez que se lo hacían, nunca había sido igual a eso. No. Porque Remus era distinto, Remus era _especial_.

Se incorporó apenas, lo suficiente como para unir sus labios de nuevo, en un beso un poco más suave, más tranquilo. Hasta que pudo percibir la rigidez del licántropo pegada a su muslo. Lo miró, entre sorprendido y divertido, levantando una ceja. El chico se sonrojó al saberse descubierto, y el color de sus mejillas sólo se oscureció más cuando Sirius posó su mano sobre el bulto que se marcaba perfectamente debajo de sus pantalones.

—No, espera, no hace falta que… —tartamudeó, nervioso, con intención de apartarse, pero Canuto se lo impidió, tomando la nuca con su mano libre.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, lobito —amenazó, antes de besarlo de nuevo y comenzar a acariciarlo, dispuesto a devolverle el favor. Porque Sirius Black jamás dejaría a su pareja insatisfecha, y mucho menos si ésta era Remus Lupin.

* * *

James escuchaba a Peter a medias, sin prestarle realmente atención. Desde el desayuno no paraba de parlotear sobre el mismo tema: Pociones, y lo mal que le iba en la materia. Después de algunos intentos de convencerlo de que todo iría bien y demás, se cansó de oírlo gimotear y le propuso sentarse con él en la clase. Peter lo miró entusiasmado y aceptó con un chillido agudo. James era, de los Merodeadores, a quien mejor se le daban las pociones. Bueno, probablemente haya estado en el mismo nivel que Sirius, pero la diferencia era la persona. Canuto, desgraciadamente, no tenía ni la paciencia ni el tacto como para explicar, aún cuando la materia se le daba bien.

Fue por eso que al llegar juntos al aula de Pociones, Peter ocupó el lugar a su lado, que en general era utilizado por Lupin. Aunque no creía que al licántropo fuera a molestarle demasiado el cambio.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evitar comenzar a divagar sobre sus amigos y su relación. Ya a esas alturas estaba casi seguro de que eran algo más que sólo amigos. ¿Qué por qué? Porque, desde que los había descubierto durmiendo juntos, se había propuesto prestarles más atención. Y al principio creyó que estaba exagerando, sacando los eventos de proporción, porque ninguno de ellos actuaba demasiado diferente a como siempre lo había hecho. Eso lo había frustrado un poco, pero no por nada era el rey de la terquedad. No se daría por vencido tan fácil. ¿O no quedó claro eso con sus múltiples intentos de conquista de la Gryffindor pelirroja?

Puso aún más empeño en la observación. Y, después de mucho mirar, se dio cuenta de los gestos sutiles, miradas especiales y sonrisas particulares que intercambiaban en secreto. No eran gestos de solamente amigos.

Era curioso, sin embargo, el imaginar a Sirius saliendo seriamente con alguien. Mucho menos con una persona de su mismo sexo.

Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, tenía sentido. Era Remus, al fin y al cabo. Canuto desde siempre mostró un rasgo de sobreprotección al licántropo que sobrepasaba con creces al de él mismo, o al de Peter. Y en cuanto a Remus, bueno, nunca supo que le hubiera gustado ninguna chica. Tampoco ningún chico, pero al fin de cuentas, no era algo tan extraño tampoco. Y Remus siempre cedía ante Sirius. Tanto a sus caprichos, a sus enojos, sus ideas...

El aula se fue llenando poco a poco con el resto de los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin. James lanzó una mirada a la puerta, esperando ver a alguno de los dos Merodeadores faltantes llegar. Que Sirius llegara tarde era una cosa, pero Remus… Resultaba bastante sospechoso.

Murmullos sorprendidos comenzaron a sonar en el aula al pasar la hora de inicio de la clase. ¿Qué pasaba con Slughorn? Era raro que no hubiera llegado aún, siempre era muy puntual. Bueno, al menos su tardanza les daba tiempo a sus amigos de llegar. Aún quedaba la esperanza de que se demorara lo suficiente como para que no pudiera sacarle puntos a su casa.

—Llegan tarde —acusó Peter a las figuras que acababan de acercarse a ellos. Remus lo miró con sorpresa bien disimulada.

—Pete está preocupado por sus notas, así que se sentará conmigo de ahora en adelante —explicó Cornamenta antes de que el castaño preguntara nada—. Así que tendrás que aguantar a Canuto durante las dos horas completas —apuntó, y un gesto de compasión apareció en su rostro—. Lo lamento por ti —agregó de modo solemne.

—Cállate, gafotas —le espetó Sirius de mal modo—. Lunático estará más que encantado de compartir mesa conmigo.

—¿Dónde está Slughorn? —preguntó Remus, ignorando por completo al otro chico, quien lo miró indignado, haciendo un puchero.

James se contuvo de reír, mientras ambos tomaban asiento justo detrás de ellos. Giró en la silla, separando las piernas para que no le molestara el respaldo, sobre el que apoyó los brazos. Peter lo imitó, y los cuatro quedaron enfrentados.

—No lo sé —admitió, dejando descansar la barbilla sobre una de sus muñecas—. Es raro que no haya llegado aún.

—Quizás se tomó una poción equivocada, se convirtió en una morsa obesa y no puede levantarse de su cama —aventuró Sirius con una nota de malicia. A él nunca le había caído demasiado bien el profesor. Sobre todo porque tenía a Quejicus en un pedestal, además de ser, en palabras del Black, un asqueroso lameculos. En el sentido de estar siempre pendiente de la gente importante, relacionándose con ellos y no desaprovechando la oportunidad para sacar con eso algún beneficio—. Aunque ya es una morsa, sólo le faltan los colmillos —agregó con sorna, ganándose un codazo y una mirada de reprimenda de Remus.

—¡Sirius Black! ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor está mal de salud?

—No me importaría —masculló éste, enfurruñado. Lupin arrugó el entrecejo y se giró hacia él, llevándose las manos en puños a las caderas, gesto que a James le recordaba a su madre retándolo cuando hacía alguna travesura.

—No eres agradable —suspiró, relajando la pose y tomando la pluma, aunque no necesitara escribir nada.

—No pensabas eso hace un momento —replicó en un tono de voz extraño.

James iba a preguntar, pero entonces las palabras de Canuto provocaron una reacción en el licántropo que el muchacho de anteojos no esperaba. Se tensó, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo. Y fue en ese instante que pudo ver, por un mínimo segundo, una marca violácea unos centímetros por encima de la clavícula de Lupin, que apenas se distinguía bajo el cuello de la camisa.

Su mente rápidamente hiló los hechos, y se obligó a decir algo, cualquier cosa, para no sonrojarse también y permitir que numerosas imágenes -que incluían a sus amigos sin ropa- hicieran una aparición indeseada ante sus ojos.

—Me pica la nariz.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Que me pica.

—Pues, ráscate.

—No.

—…

—O mejor sí.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No sé —contestó con sinceridad, llevándose finalmente un dedo a la punta de la nariz, para rascarse. A fin de cuentas, realmente le picaba. Probablemente por la incomodidad.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza en algún entrenamiento? —preguntó Sirius con mofa y fingida preocupación.

—No me acuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros. Quizás la idea no era tan mala. Tal vez si se golpeaba, perdería la memoria y no tendría que imaginar cosas que no quería. Como a Sirius y Remus haciéndolo en un aula vacía. Oh. Mierda. El color subió apenas a sus mejillas, pero fue lo suficientemente notorio como para que Remus se preocupara.

—¿No tienes fiebre?

Antes de poder hacer nada al respecto, el castaño colocó la palma de su mano sobre su frente. Su rostro lucía preocupado, pero eso no era lo que más le afectaba a James en ese momento. Una aplastante aura asesina emanaba del joven Black, que aparentaba tranquilidad, pero lo hacía de lástima. Apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que el de anteojos llegó a preguntarse si luego podría separar los dientes.

Parpadeó, completamente anonado. ¿Sirius Black? ¿Celoso? ¿Por una simple mano en la frente? Quiso largarse a reír a carcajadas, pero lo pensó mejor. Podría divertirse mucho más con este nuevo descubrimiento. Al menos hasta que esos dos que se hacían llamar sus mejores amigos se decidieran a contarle la verdad.

—Creo que sí —respondió bajito, simulando malestar y mirando a Lupin con los ojos impregnados de fingida angustia—. ¿Me acompañarías a la enfermería, Lunático? —pidió con tono lastimero—. Necesito que alguien me cuide.

—Si necesitas una enfermera llama a Evans, Lunático no tiene tiempo que perder para preocuparse por un ciervo inútil que pesca resfriados en pleno Marzo —interrumpió Sirius, casi ladrando—. O a Peter, seguro que le encantaría ayudar.

Como para afirmar este hecho, el mencionado asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No, quiero que venga Lunático.

Desafió a Sirius con la mirada, mientras hacía pucheritos. El muchacho lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, cargados de amenaza implícita.

—Cornamenta, creo que estás bien.

Las palabras del hombre lobo interrumpieron el cruce de miradas, logrando que el semblante de Canuto se relajara apenas al separar la mano de la frente de James.

—¿Lo ves? —exclamó, triunfante y visiblemente más tranquilo. Su pecho se ensanchó, como si lo hubieran llenado de gas.

El chico de anteojos quiso reír, pero en su lugar dirigió su vista a los ojos ambarinos del licántropo, y se esforzó en lograr que traslucieran acusación.

—¡Lunático! ¿Cómo dices eso? Me siento terrible… —Hizo una pantomima, llevándose la mano a la frente con gesto dramático—. Si muero, pesará en tu consciencia.

—Deja de hacer teatro, estúpido cuatrojos.

—Calla, chucho asqueroso.

—Cuernudo.

—Pulgoso.

—Cállense, los dos. Pete, tú también.

El muchachito relleno, que hasta ese momento lanzaba breves exclamaciones sin ser consciente siquiera de ello, enmudeció. El otro par también, aunque continuaban haciéndose gestos y enseñándose la lengua de manera infantil. Remus se masajeó el puente de la nariz, respirando de manera controlada.

—De todas formas, ¿qué pasó con Slughorn? —volvió a preguntar.

James dejó de hacerle caras a Sirius y recorrió el aula con la vista. El resto del alumnado, en su gran mayoría, cuchicheaba en sus distintas mesas, preguntándose también por la falta del profesor.

—No sé. Es raro.

—Ya lo creo.

—Bueno, al menos no estamos haciendo nada.

—No sé cómo aprobaré si no viene…

—Peter Pettigrew, ¿dónde está tu espíritu merodeador? Si no viene, mejor. ¡Tendremos hora libre! —Lupin le dio un manotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—No lo escuches, Colagusano. Es un idiota.

—Un idiota que te gusta —masculló James, mezclando las palabras con tos fingida.

—¿Qué?

—Un idiota, sin duda alguna.

La discusión podría haberse extendido infinitamente, como lo auguraba el gesto de total incredulidad de Sirius. Había abierto la boca para seguir hablando -lanzando insultos, sería más cercano a la realidad-, pero gracias a alguna intervención divina desconocida, la puerta del aula se abrió, provocando que el silencio volviera a dominar el lugar.

Los cuatro Merodeadores, al igual que el resto de la clase, se volvieron hasta la figura que, definitivamente, no era Slughorn. Alta, esbelta, con el cabello negro recogido en un apretado rodete debajo del sombrero de bruja, Minerva McGonagall observó detrás de sus anteojos de montura cuadrada a los estudiantes que la miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Pueden guardar sus cosas.

Murmullos de incomprensión y curiosidad volvieron a extenderse en las mesas.

—¿Qué ocurre, profesora? —preguntó Lily, desde el asiento que tomaba siempre, al frente de la clase -y, por lo tanto, de los más alejados de la puerta.

La mujer apretó los labios, como si pensara que no era necesario informarles de los pormenores de la situación -lo cual probablemente así era. Aún así, se dignó a responder la pregunta, puesto que obviamente todos los alumnos allí presentes se preguntaban lo mismo, algunos con mayor interés que otros.

—El profesor Slughorn se encuentra indispuesto, y no hay nadie que pueda suplantarlo, así que la clase de hoy queda cancelada.

—¿Por qué?

Más murmullos resonaron, aumentando la intensidad. McGonagall cerró los ojos, aspiró y suspiró con fuerza. James ya conocía bien ese gesto. Sirius y él tenían el honor de presenciarlo a menudo. Era la forma que tenía la bruja de relajarse para evitar estallar. Lo hacía siempre que los veía poner un pie en su oficina. Por supuesto, conociéndolos, su presencia allí significaba que habían estado molestando con sus bromas otra vez.

—No es de su incumbencia, señor Black. Ahora, hagan el favor de retirarse a haraganear por ahí.

James no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la orden. Era notorio que los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que mandarlos a estudiar en una hora libre era como pedirle a Snape que se lavara el pelo: totalmente improductivo.

Inmediatamente y sin pensar demasiado, todos los alumnos se volvieron y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas con una algarabía y felicidad que le hacía recordar a la mañana de Navidad. Bueno, cierto era que no tener clases hasta la tarde un día tan lindo como lo era ese, resultaba un regalo de lo más agradable.

Cuando él y sus amigos terminaron de acomodarse, se apresuraron en dejar el curso, charlando alegremente, bromeando y riendo. Estaban discutiendo entre ir y echarse a descansar bajo el haya al lado del lago, o hacer una incursión en las cocinas para comer algo. Remus estaba muy en contra de la segunda idea, argumentando que no era adecuado, y que además acababan de desayunar.

—¡Te fuiste sin comer! —exclamó Sirius, acusándolo con un dedo. James y Peter rieron, y Lunático se sonrojó suavemente.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que ya pasó la hora —contradijo.

—¡Vamos, Lunático! ¡Seguro que tienes hambre!

—¡No, no tengo ha…! —Su estómago rugió audiblemente, invalidando por completo su vehemente negación.

—¡Ahí lo tienes!

Las risas aumentaron en volumen. El color de las mejillas del licántropo se hizo más fuerte, y abrió y cerró la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna un par de veces. Luego desvió la mirada y se giró con brusquedad, con tanta mala suerte, que colisionó con otro cuerpo que pasaba a su lado.

—_¡Urgh!_

Los libros que Severus Snape llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso. Las risas callaron de inmediato.

—Lo sie…

—¡Maldita sea, Lupin! ¿Es que acaso estás ciego? ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

—Perdón, Severus. De verdad lo siento. —El rostro del Slytherin se contrajo en un gesto de disgusto ante la sincera disculpa del chico, quien se agachó para recoger los volúmenes esparcidos por el piso.

—¡Deja eso! —exclamó, agachándose a su vez y evitando con un manotazo que los dedos de Remus llegaran a tocar el lomo de un tomo de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_bastante desgastado. Lupin se incorporó. James y el resto no podían ver su rostro, ya que les daba la espalda, pero bien podían reconocer las expresiones de Quejicus. Se tensaron y dieron un paso delante de manera inconsciente—. No necesito que una bestia asquerosa como tú me ayude en nada.

Eso fue todo. Sirius saltó y antes de que pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo, tomó al Slytherin por el cuello de su túnica, completamente preparado para estamparle un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Lo habría hecho ya, de no ser porque Remus lo tomó por el brazo levantado, evitando hacer el movimiento final.

—No, Sirius, déjalo. No importa.

—¿¡Qué no importa?! —siseó, la indignación impregnando cada sílaba—. ¡Sí importa! Deja que le rompa la nariz a este maldito… —La frase quedó sin concluir, porque Remus lo obligó a girarse y a mirarle a la cara.

—Basta, Sirius. No vale la pena.

Canuto gruñó, para nada de acuerdo con el castaño, pero accedió a soltarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el asqueroso hombre lobo no puede defenderse solito, y necesita que su asqueroso novio lo haga por él?

Lo siguiente que James supo fue que estaba justo sobre Snape, ambos en el suelo. Él sentado sobre las costillas del Slytherin, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, probablemente debido a la sorpresa. No se detuvo a pensar y le asentó un derechazo, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de juntar, de lleno en su espantosamente ganchuda y enorme nariz. El _crack _que produjo el golpe fue suficiente para informarle que se había encargado de completar la propuesta de Sirius.

—Tú te callas, maldito imbécil. Y no te atrevas a insultar de nuevo a Lupin. Ni a ninguno de mis amigos, a menos que no tengas más deseos de seguir viviendo.

La amenaza pareció surtir efecto, porque Snape no hizo nada más que gimotear un poco, debido al dolor y la humillación. Cuando James lo dejó libre, se incorporó de un salto y se alejó corriendo, una mano sosteniendo los libros y la otra haciendo presión sobre la sangrante nariz. Un murmullo bajo fue la única indicación de que probablemente estaba maldiciéndolos y deseándoles una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—No debiste hacer eso.

—De nada.

—James…

—Ese idiota se lo merecía —se defendió—. No puede andar diciendo cosas así, el muy imbécil.

Se cruzó de brazos, fulminando con la mirada el punto exacto en el cual el Slytherin desapareció al girar en una esquina. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que lo que sus amigos tenían era algo de lo que debían avergonzarse? ¿Algo que estaba mal? ¡Maldito cretino impertinente!

—¡James Potter! ¡A mi oficina, AHORA!

El grito de McGonagall lo sobresaltó, pero no hizo más que bufar. Giró sobre sus talones y le dedicó a Remus una breve sonrisa seguida de un guiño. Éste lo miró con preocupación.

—Bueno, nos vemos después.

Antes de que pudieran darle alguna respuesta, se alejó de ellos siguiendo a la profesora, quien, una vez en su oficina, le soltó una regañina de esas que parecían durar una eternidad y media. Cosas sobre dignidad, tolerancia, buen comportamiento y no a la violencia que había oído incontables veces antes. Puso su mejor cara de interés y arrepentimiento, pero aún así no se salvó del espantoso castigo que implicaba dejar resplandecientes los orinales del tercer piso sin usar magia.

Salió de la oficina despotricando entre dientes, con la cabeza baja.

—Vi lo que hiciste.

Sobresaltado, levantó los ojos. Lily lo observaba con expresión seria. Generalmente, hubiera saltado de gusto de encontrarse con ella y que además le dirigiera la palabra, pero, dadas las circunstancias, se sintió más bien frustrado. Genial. Más reproches. Seguro le soltaría un discurso muy similar al de McGonagall, lo que sería tortuoso, aburrido y además, peor que el de la propia profesora, ya que saldría de los hermosos labios de la mujer de sus sueños.

—Me alegra que defendieras a tus amigos.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Eh?

¿Qué cosa? La miró con confusión, pero ella no dijo nada más. Se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa deslumbrante y se marchó. Sin reproches. Nada. Sólo aceptación.

De pronto, limpiar orinales no le parecía una tarea tan desagradable.

* * *

_Valeriap:_ ¡hola, niña! Me alegró muchísimo tu comentario, ¿sabes? Me encanta saber que aún después de tanto tiempo continúas revisando el fic por actualizaciones. Espero me perdones, y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo: ¡No al hiatus! Tristemente, no hay nada que pueda hacer -por ahora, al menos- para remediarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Al fin un poquito de ese M que hace tiempo vienes pidiéndome :) ¡Besos y abrazos de oso! :3

Si quedé sin contestar a alguien, de verdad lo lamento. A esta altura no sé a quiénes respondí y a quiénes no D: (espero no haber olvidado a nadie) En todo caso, quiero que sepan que agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews :) Me hacen muy feliz.


End file.
